


Until We Met Under the Moon

by withlovequincy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, ambw, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 64,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlovequincy/pseuds/withlovequincy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"All right, thank you every one for today. We'll talk more about Abraham Lincoln and the Emancipation next week. I'll see you on Tuesday."

Finally. I know History is one of my favorite subjects, in fact it's my major, but it can get really boring after a while. "Tiana!" I halt my walking and I see my friend Alice coming towards me. "Hey," "Hey. Are you heading back to your apartment?" "No. I have one more class and then I'm done for the day. Why?"

"I wanted to go get lunch with someone. I hate going by myself. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" "I can. Do you want to wait 50 minutes?" "You'll go with me?" "Yeah. I know how you feel about going alone to the dining hall. It sucks."

"Cool, so I'll just walk with you to class and wait until you get out." "Sounds good. Let's go." Alice and I walk to my class and she waits in the lobby as I learn about literature.

College is fun. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy every aspect of it. I love learning, I enjoy the atmosphere. I have friends, it's really great. I felt like a true adult, in my own way. "Tiana, you okay?" Alice asked me. I turned and looked at her and she's looking at me a little worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just spaced out." "Well, you might want to stop or you'll be late to class." "Shit! Thanks Alice! I'll see you after class." "Gotcha." I really have to stop spacing out.

~Kai's Point of View

"All right, let's take a ten minute break." The coach said as we all started heading towards the water cooler. "Kai, you're really in the zone today. What's up with you?" "Nothing. I just want our team to succeed this weekend." I said honestly.

"That's the spirit!" Chanyeol said as he came up to me and literally slapped me on the back. "Geez, do you have to be so forceful?" I said as I stretched a little bit. "Sorry." Chanyeol said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kai, can I talk to you for a moment?" Suho said he came up to me. "Sure. It has to be quick though, we have to start practice back up." Suho and I walked towards the bleachers away from everyone else and he spoke to me.

"You know there is another full moon coming up in a week." "So?" "So? Kai, I'm worried that you won't find a mate." "What if I don't want one? What if I want to be normal?" "Sadly Kai, we aren't normal. We were born this way."

"I hate this side of us." "Don't say that. What would father think if he heard you say that?" "Screw him. He's never even around." "Kai," "Look, I just want to finish this season off strong and worry about wolf stuff later." I said as I started to walk away.

"I can smell your heat. Your wolf side is basically begging you to mate. If you don't, I don't know what else I can do for you." "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said with a small smile. I walk back onto the field without looking back at Suho.

I was not going to lie that I wasn't a bit worried that I couldn't find a mate. I mean I am pretty handsome and I have a ton of admirers, but none of them were "THE ONE".

Suho said that when you find your mate, it's like something you couldn't explain. You just knew. Don't get me wrong, I yearned for that feeling, but sometimes being a werewolf can be very stressful. There are times when I just want to be normal.

Plus, what if my mate was afraid of me? What if she couldn't handle the fact that I was a werewolf? I wouldn't know what to do. But, I can't think about this now. We have a big game this weekend and I need to be on my A game.

End of Kai's Point of View~

"So how was class?" Alice asked me. "You know. The usual. Literature stuff." "You weren't paying attention were you?" Alice said. "I was for a while then I started doodling." "Tiana, you gotta pass that class." "I know. I know. I am passing. I get good grades, it's just not interesting to me."

"Make it interesting." "If I could. I don't know. I've had a lot on my mind lately." "About what?" "Mainly dance team stuff. I get to choreograph this spring and it's starting to stress me out." "Girl, you got this. I know you do."

"Yeah. I guess." "Something else is on your mind?" "No. I just-It's nothing." "Well you know you can talk to me whenever, right?" "Yeah. I know. And I love you for that." I said with a small smile.

"There are my two favorite people!" A voice said. Before I could turn around and see who it was, I am immediately crushed by a back hug. I look up and see my roommate Nalani. "Hey Nal," "Hey roomie, Alice." "Hey." "I thought you were having lunch with your boyfriend?" I asked.

"I was, but then he said that the football team was having lunch together, and he said we'd see a movie or something later." "Who is your boyfriend again?" Alice asked. "Kris. He's really intimidating, but once you get to know him he's actually a huge dork."

"I think I only met him one time." I said as I picked up my cup and started drinking my soda. "He's really nice. And so are his brothers. God, they are such a joy to be around." "You've met his siblings?" Alice asked. "Yeah. They all like me. They'd probably like you guys too. I talk about you guys all the time."

"Really?" I said surprised. "Yeah. In fact, they're having a party after the game on Saturday and they said you both could come." "Really?" Alice said with excitement. "Parties aren't really my thing." I said.

"Come on Tiana. You never go out. Maybe you'll meet a cute boy and you'll walk off into the sunset with him." "That's not going to happen. And besides, I have a ton of homework to do." "Will you at least come to the game?" "Yeah. I'll go support your boy toy and the school." I said with a small smile.

"Yay! I have to tell Kris. In fact, come with me! You too Alice. They all wanted to meet you guys anyway." Nalani pulled me out of my chair and led me to the football team's table in the dining hall.

"Kris!" A very handsome looking guy looked up and when his eyes landed on Nalani I could see the love he has for her in his eyes. They lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. "Hi babe. Who are your friends?" "This is my roommate Tiana and our friend Alice. Remember how I told you about them?"

"That's right. Hey girls." He said with smirk. God, he's really handsome. "Hi." Alice and I said shyly. "Stop making them uncomfortable with your gaze." Nalani said as she slapped his arm. "Ow!" He said as he looked up at her. "Kris, you let your girlfriend bully you around like that?" Another boy smirked.

"Shut up Sehun." Nalani said and he immediately shut up. "Nalani, who are these lovely people you have with you?" Another one said as he looked at us, but more at Alice. "Oh. Right. Boys," Nine other heads turned and looked at Alice and I.

"These are my friends, Alice and Tiana." "Wow. You weren't kidding when you said how cute your friends are." One said with a smile. I feel my cheeks heat up and looked down at my feet. Geez. They sure know how to make a girl feel confident, sort of.

"Guys, this is Suho-" The one with the dark brown hair with the gentle smile. "-Luhan and Xiumin-" One with adorable features and the other with the delicate face. "-Lay, Chen, and the one that spoke to you Chanyeol." One had an adorable dimple on his right cheek and the other with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Baekhyun, D.O, Tao, and the one I said shut up to, Sehun. He's the baby." Baekhyun had a cute face and D.O's was more manly, but cute in it's own way. Tao came off very intimidating, but after he smiled at us, it went away. "Wait, where's Kai?" Nalani asked. "He's getting food now. He'll be here in a moment." Suho said.

"So, why did you come over here?" Chen asked Nalani. "I wanted to tell you guys that these two will be at the game on Saturday." "Are you guys coming to our party?" Chanyeol asked. "I am. Tiana's not a party person." Alice said.

"You aren't going?" Sehun asked me. "They aren't really my thing. And I have a lot of homework to do." "Come on. We'd love to have you." Suho said to me with a smile. "Can you at least think about it?" Lay asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Gosh, these guys are so sweet. "There you are! I was looking for you." Nalani said. I turned and looked up and saw the last brother who played on the football team.

"Girls, that is Kai." Kai was walking towards us, but wasn't really paying attention until he glanced up at us, but then he stopped walking completely. I took in his features. His skin was a little darker than the rest of the boys, but it blended really well with his blonde hair.

His dark brown eyes were wide open almost as if he just saw something that changed his life. I then realized after I was pretty much checking him out, he was staring at me. "Tiana, you still with me?" Nalani said as she waved a hand in my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can we go sit back down now?" "But-" "In fact, I need to go lay down. It was nice meeting all of you." I quickly walk away and I feel a pair of eyes following after me.

As soon as I turned the corner, I had my back against the wall and my heart is beating super fast. "What was that?" I said to myself. I replay Kai looking at me and my face gets super warm. "I need to go home." I said and I quickly walked back to my apartment.

~Kai's Point of View

I watch that girl leave the dining hall and I couldn't get back to my senses until Suho came up to me. "Kai, you okay?" "Huh?" "You've been staring back the entrance since Tiana left." "Tiana. So that's her name." "Yeah. What's up with you?"

"I think, Tiana's my mate." I said with a matter of fact. I close my eyes briefly and take in her scent. "I have to see her again." I said as I start to go out the door. "Hold on there buddy. Eat first, then we'll talk." Suho said as he pulled me back to our table and literally forced me to eat.

All I could think about was Tiana. I have to see her again and soon, or I'll go mad.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop thinking about Kai. It was really unusual. I mean I wouldn't even try to think about him, but he would always be there when I didn't want him to be. I was staring up at my ceiling in my room when I heard my front door open.

"Tiana? You home?" I heard Nalani say. "Yeah." I hear footsteps and then her knock on my door. "It's open." She opens the door and she gets pulled back for a second and she says, "Wait a second babe. My friend needs me. Go sit in my room."  
  


I figured she was talking to Kris, so I say, "Hi Kris." "Hey," He said as he poked his head in my room. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said with a small smile and sit up. "Did you hear that boys?" Nalani said.  
  


"What?" Suddenly, I see Suho, Lay, Chen, and D.O at my bedroom door. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Lay asked me. "Yeah. Were—were you guys worried about me?" I asked. "Of course. If you're Nalani's friend, then you're our friend too." Chen said with a smile.  
  


"Can we come in?" D.O asked. "Yeah. God, I'm sorry." All of them pile into my room and sit in a variety of places. Nalani sits with Kris in his lap on the floor, D.O sits at my desk, Lay sits by my feet, and Chen and Suho sit beside me on my bed.  
  


I just let four strangers into my room. Well, I just met them, but Nalani's here, so it's not so bad. I think. "How long have you know Nalani?" Suho asked me. "Since freshman year. She's the reason why I'm on the dance team on campus." "Really?" Lay asked. "Yeah. Is that bad?"  
  


"No. Lay loves to dance. So does Sehun, Tao, and Kai." I hear someone's phone vibrate and I see D.O check his phone. "It's Chanyeol. He wants me to ask you, if you're okay." He said. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said with a smile. These boys I just met care about me. It really touches my heart.

"You guys are really nice." I say out loud. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Lay said with a smile. "I know you probably don't want us to bring this up, but why did you suddenly storm out of the dining hall?" Chen asked.  
  


I thought about for a second and I realized, I didn't have a reason for leaving. I just felt so overwhelmed by everything I just left. "I don't know. I was fine, but then when Kai showed up—" the flashback of Kai and I making eye contact replays in my mind.  
  


"I couldn't think of anything else to do. But for some reason, I felt some sort of pull towards Kai. I don't know how to explain it. Then again, it could just be because I'm an introvert and I wanted to go home as soon as possible." "You do that a lot I noticed." Nalani said.  
  


"Speaking of Kai, he just sent me a text. He wants to know if you're doing okay." Suho said as he looked at me. "Tell him that I'm fine and I'd like to meet him properly next time." I said with a small smile.  
  


Then I feel my cheeks starting to heat up. I touch my cheeks and Nalani looked at me with wide eyes and then she smirked. "Boys, I think it's time for you all to leave." She said as she got off Kris' lap.  
  


"I thought we were going to the movies?" Kris asked her. "You go sit in my room. The rest of you need to leave. Tiana and I need some girl time." "Can we get her number first before we leave?" Chen asked.  
  


"Woah Chen. You don't need the girl's number." "Yeah, but I want to make sure she's okay." "Me too." Lay said with a smile. "Me too." Suho said. Nalani looked at D.O and he said, "I'll get it from one of them, eventually." I gave Suho my number and he passed it along to Chen and Lay.  
  


The four brothers who came and gave me a visit then left and Nalani was giving me this funny look. "What?" "I saw your cheeks heat up." "And?" She sat next to me on my bed and got really close to my face. "You. Like. Kai. Don't you?" She asked with a smirk.  
  


"I just met him! Sort of." "I saw the way he looked at you. I knew it. You ran away because you didn't know how to approach Kai, didn't you." "Well," "And you didn't know if he was going to make a move of not, so you left." "Kind of. I didn't know what to do."  
  
  


We were both silent for a while and I grabbed my teddy bear and hugged it. "He's cute isn't he?" Nalani said nonchalantly. "So cute! No, gorgeous. And that blonde hair. Uh!" I lie down on my bed and start moving around. "I feel like a girl with a middle school crush."  
  


"Well half of that sentence is true. You do have a crush on him." "Yeah, but if I see him again, what am I going to do?" "Just be yourself." "That's what everyone says." "No, seriously. Be yourself. Don't be fake for some boy." "But Kai isn't some boy."  
  


"Well, for now, you know that you'll see Kai at the football game and if you go the guys' party, so that'll give you a chance to talk to him there." "But parties aren't my thing." "Tiana! Suck it up for one night. Go. All the guys are going to be there, and they already like you. Four of them were just here."  
  


"Yeah, they were. And it was really sweet." I said with a small smile. "Just go. It will be a lot of fun. I promise. You don't even have to stay the whole time." "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt—" "Yay!" Nalani tackled me on my bed and hugged the daylights out of me.

I am going to regret this.  
  
  


**_~Suho's Point of View_ **   
  
  


"Tiana is so cute, isn't she?" Lay said as we were going down the elevator. "Don't let Kai hear you say that. She's his mate." Chen said. "Really?" Lay said surprised. "Didn't you see the way he looked at her when they met?" D.O asked.  
  


"I did, but I didn't realize that she was his mate." "God. What are we going to do with you?" I smiled. "You can tell that she likes him too." "What do you mean?" D.O asked. "When she spoke about him, and said she'd want to meet him properly next time, her heart sped up and body temperature got warmer." Chen said.  
  


"So, how are we going to get them together?" "We can't. That's Kai's job. If she is his mate, as he says, he has to make all the moves. We just sit back and watch and pray everything goes well." I said.  
  


"Kai does deserve to be happy." "You said it." I just want things to go well between the two of them, hopefully.  
  


**_End of Suho's Point of View~_ **   
  
  


Ever since I met Kris' brothers, I see them all over campus. Why had I never noticed them before? I had no idea who they were or that they even existed until Nalani introduced me to them.  
  


No matter where I went, I saw one of them. Like this morning, I was walking to the dining hall and I saw Tao and Sehun together. They asked if I was okay since the whole running out of the dining hall incident happened.  
  


Then, I walked into my History class and I had NO IDEA that Suho had been in my class. In fact, we sat next to each other in the class. He even walked me to my next class. This is too crazy. Speaking of the brothers in question, I was on my way to the dining hall to have lunch with Lay and Chen.  
  


We had gotten pretty close since they had come over and wanted to know if I was okay. In fact, Chen practically became my new best friend. Suho and I were pretty close too, but not as close as these two.  
  


"So, you are going to the party this weekend?" Chen asked me for the millionth time. "Yes. For the last time, I'm going. I swear Nalani and her big mouth." "We're happy you're coming." Lay said with a smile. "Really?" "More importantly, Kai's excited that you're coming." Chen smirked.  
  


"What?" "He overheard us talking about you and asked if you were coming and we said yes. He was over the moon about it." "You guys are just messing with me." "No. We're dead serious." Chen and Lay had picked up on the fact that I had a crush on Kai, but only slightly teased me about it.  
  


"God, I wonder why I hang out with you two." "Because you love us." "Yeah, yeah." I check the time and see that it's almost four o' clock. "Sorry guys, I have to go." "What?" "I have dance practice today. I want to get a power nap in before I go."  
  


"All right. I guess we'll see you later then." "Yeah." "You're coming to our game this Saturday right?" Lay asked me. "Yeah. I'll be there. I might even perform too. I find out tonight." "Ooh. Tiana might _perform_." Chen smirked.  
  


"Shut up." "Bye Tiana!" Lay and Chen said at the same time and I smile back at them. I got up and walked out of the dining hall. As I'm putting my headphones in, and about to head out, I bump into someone. "Sorry!" "No, it's fine." I look up and I see Kai. Crap.  
  


I have a shit ton of butterflies in my stomach. I didn't think I'd see Kai again this soon. "You're Tiana, right?" He asked me. I couldn't speak, so I just nod my head. "I'm Kai. Nice to meet you." He said as he gently took my hand. "Yeah. Nice to meet you too." I said quietly.  
  


Why am I so nervous? "So, where are you headed?" Kai asked me. "Back to my apartment. I was going to take a power nap before I had practice." I said. "I don't want to hold you up then. I'll see you later then?" Kai asked he looked down at me.  
  


"Yeah. Sure." I shyly look up at him and he smiles at me. My heart stops beating for a second then starts beating rapidly, again. He takes my hand again and the smile remains on his face. "It was nice meeting you." "Yeah. Nice meeting you too."  
  


Kai slowly let's go of my hand and kind of lingers around my fingers for a while until he finally let go. "Bye," "Bye." I start to walk away and for some reason, I glance back briefly and I see Kai looking me.  
  


He looks down at his feet shyly, then looks back up at me then turns around and starts walking. Was he looking at me? Of course he was. Or maybe he wasn't. I need to go take that nap.


	3. Chapter 3

I cannot believe I just met Kai. I literally cannot believe it. I couldn't even take my nap because I was too busy thinking about him. I go to my dance practice completely flustered.

As soon as I get to the gym, I see Tao and Sehun walking to the locker room and I run immediately into the dance studio. "Tiana! There you are." Nalani said as she walked up to me. "I need to talk to you and Alice tonight."

"Why? Did something happen?" "Oh yeah." "Does it involve Kai?" "Hell yeah it does." I said "Oh god. Did you see him?" "I didn't just see him." "He talked to you?" She said surprised. "Only because I bumped into him." "What? Alice, come here!"

Alice walks over to us and we stand in a mini circle. "What's up?" "Guess who talked to Tiana today?" "Luhan?" "No. Wait, Luhan? Alice-" "Was it Suho? You both are always together." "No. Kai." "Kai! He's so pretty." "Alice!" "Sorry." "Before we go back to you, Alice is there something you'd like to share with us?" Nalani asked her.

"Well," "Oh my god." I said. "What?" "I know that look. I have that look." Nalani then gasped out loud, "You like Luhan, don't you?" She smirked. "Well," "That's actually really adorable." I admitted. "He's really nice." "You've been talking to him?" "Since we met." "Aww!" Nalani and I said in unison.

"All right ladies, let's circle up." We all circled up and the President and Vice President of our dance team told us that we'd be performing during the second half of half time at Saturday's game. "Today we're going to run through the dance, and clean it up. No exceptions. I want it to be spotless."

"Yes ma'am!" We all said in unison. We were dancing to Jessie J's "Masterpiece" (A/N: I am IN LOVE with that song) and we all loved the song, so it was going to be a lot of fun. We ran through it a couple times, cleaned some spots up, while perfecting others. Then we ran through it again and we called it a day.

We were walking out of practice when we see Kris, Luhan, Suho, Xiumin, D.O, Tao, Sehun, and Kai standing by the front desk. "Babe," Kris said as he walked up to Nalani. "I would hug you, but I'm insanely sweaty right now." "I don't care. Come here." Kris said as he pulled her close to him.

"They're really cute." Alice said to me. "Yeah, they are." I said with a small smile. I see Luhan come up behind Alice. "Hey," "Hey." She said shyly. _God, they're cute._ I thought to myself. "Nice to see you again," I turn and see Kai beside me. "Yeah." "Did you get a chance to nap?" "No. I couldn't."

I was too busy thinking about you. "Did you have a good practice?" he asked me. "Yeah. We cleaned up a lot of stuff, so it'll look perfect on Saturday." "Are you guys performing at halftime?" He asked me. "Yeah. The second half." "Cool. I'll make sure to check you guys out." He smiled.

"Cool." I smiled back, which was a first. "Are coming to our party on Saturday?" Kai asked me. "Um yeah, for a little while anyway." "Good." "Why is it good?" "Then I'll get to see you again." Kai smirked. Is he flirting with me? God, I can be so dense.

"Um, I should get going. I have an early class in the morning." "Me too. I guess I'll see you Saturday, if I don't see you earlier." "Yeah. I'll see you Saturday."

**Meanwhile**

"He is really holding back." Sehun said as he watched Kai and Tiana talk to one another. "Yeah. He's really not himself. I mean he is, but you know what I mean?" Tao asked.

"Yeah, I got you." Sehun said

"Did you know they spoke earlier?" "No idea. It must have been when she was out with Lay and Chen. They told me she had to leave early, so it had to have happened then."

"Wait, did you see that?" D.O asked. "What?" "He just smirked at her." "Ooh. He LIIIKKKEEESSS her." Tao smirked. "Shut up." Sehun said as he playfully pushed him away. "Of course he likes her, she's his mate." "WHAT?" Sehun, Tao, and Xiumin said in unison.

"Why do you think he hasn't shut up about her in last few days?" Suho said. "OH! Now it all makes sense." Xiumin said. "He deserves to be happy and I think Tiana is the girl to do it." Suho smiled. "You really like this girl, don't you?" Xiumin asked.

"Of course, I want what's best for Kai." But why does Suho feel like he should be in Tiana's life more than Kai?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the big day. It was the school's biggest game of the semester. I was super excited for the football team, but even more excited that my dance team was going to perform during halftime.

I felt like an professional dancer at an actual football game. Alice had come over our apartment around 12:30, since the game started at three. We did our hair and makeup for the performance and then changed into our outfits that we had to wear.

Since it was a school event, we wore black yoga pants, crop halter-top with our school initials on the front, and jazz or hip-hop shoes. "I cannot wait for the guys to see us dance." Alice said. "The guys, or Luhan?" Nalani jested.

"Nalani, don't tease the poor girl." I said as I added some glitter to my eyes. "What about you? Don't you want Kai to see you dance?" Of course I did, but I'd never admit it. "Let's just go and have fun, all right?" I suggested.

"Tiana's right. We have to nail the number. That's the most important thing." Alice reminded. We left our apartment around 1:30, since the football stadium was within walking distance from campus.

We get there and we do formations and spacings for the entire thing and then we sit at the bleachers and wait for the game to start. We see the football players from each team come out and stand and their respected sides for the National Anthem.

I see one player run towards us and take off his helmet and it's Kris. "What are you doing? You have a game to play." Nalani said as she walked towards the front of the bleachers and stood in front of him, sort of.

"I have to get my good luck kiss from you." Kris smirked. "You're unbelievable." "Just kiss him, Nalani. We don't have all day." I taunted. "Fine, fine." Nalani leaned down and kissed Kris, briefly and whispered something to him and he smiled at her.

Kris then ran back towards the field and I see someone looking our way, but I couldn't tell who it was because they had their helmet on. The game starts and it was pretty intense. Both teams were evenly matched.

(A/N: I'm not going to write out an entire football game because I don't want to bore all of you, so I'm going to do the best that I can, so that everyone's happy. Cool? Cool.)

From what I could tell, and from watching football with my family growing up, our team did better on offense than defense. The other team sort of lacked in the offense department, but dominated in the defense. It was the last down in the second quarter and if we stopped them from scoring, we'd be in the lead by two points.

We were on defense and I could tell that the other team was either going to run the ball or throw it, but with the formation they had, they were probably going to run it, since the defense isn't that great.

The quarterback hikes the ball and passes it one of the other players. The player, I'm going to say is the running back, runs through a wide open space and sprints down the field, but out of nowhere, he's stopped by two of our very own.

"And that's the first half this game between the Lincoln Wildcats, and your Valley View Wolves.The score is 17-12. Please stick around for the cheerleaders, and dance team performing in just a few short minutes." The announcer reported to the audience.

"All right ladies, let's head on down. I recommend you all stretch before we go on." We all nod our heads in agreement and head down to the field and start stretching. All the players had to go back into the locker room, before the second half of the game, so they would be back out when we were about to run our number.

"Are you nervous?" Nalani asked me. "Of course. I'm always nervous, even if I know the dance by heart. What about you?" "Oh yeah. Super nervous. I could throw up." "Please don't. You've got this." I smiled. "Thanks Tiana. You always know what to say." "All right ladies, huddle up!"

All of us come together in a huge circle and our president is in the middle. "Now I want you girls to go out there and have fun, all right? We have our showcase in two weeks and this is good publicity for us, so do your best, remember your formations, and more importantly have fun." We all hold hands and do our team chant and we head out into the field.

As we're getting in our formations, I see the football team start to come out. Shit, now I'm nervous. Kai's going to see me dance and I didn't realize how off guard I was until Nalani literally made me focus. "You'll be fine. Don't worry about him, just dance." "Got it. Thanks Nalani." "Anytime." She smiled.

"All right everyone, let's give up for the Valley View Dance Team!" "Yeah Nalani!" I heard Kris yell. The song starts and I see Nalani nail her solo. When the bridge going into the chorus started to play, I was on my A game. I made sure every move was sharp, every turn was made and I had my facials to a tee.

We get towards the bridge of the song, which is my solo where I do three fouettés and then raise my leg while turning, and I let the music move me. As cliche as it sounds, I was able to get all my counts and not fall out of my turn. We finish our performance and we had a pretty good applause.

Majority of it came from the football team and a few of the other members of the team who couldn't perform. We jog off the field and head back into the stands. "Tiana!" I turn and see Lay and Chen waving at me and giving me the thumbs up. I wave back and head to my seat. I was kind of hoping to get a compliment from Kai, but I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up.

The rest of the game was very entertaining, however Tao had gotten hurt so they had to take him back to the locker room to see if he was okay. After the game, the guys wanted to go out to celebrate their victory and had asked us to join them, but our dance team was having a get together, so we said we'd see them later.

As we're walking back to campus, I hear someone calling out to me. "Tiana!" I turn around and I see Kai coming up to me. Oh my gosh. I am not prepared for this."Hey," "Hey. Good game." I said. "Thanks. It was a team effort." "Definitely." I said with a small smile. "Listen, I thought you guys did really well during halftime." "Thank you. It was a team effort." "It was. So, um I thought you stood out the most."

"You did?" I said surprised. "Yeah. I had seen Nalani dance and she's pretty good, but you were really good." "That means a lot to me Kai. Thank you, honestly." "You're welcome." Kai smiled. "Come on Kai! We're hungry!" I hear a voice say. "I guess you better go." "They can wait. It's not every day I get to talk to you." He smirked.

"Right." I said shyly. "Kai?! Are you coming or not?" I heard another voice say and it's Sehun. "Sehun, shut up or so help me I'll kick your ass." Woah. Kai turned and looked at me and he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. He can really irk me sometimes." "No. I get it, trust me." Kai chuckles and looks down at me.

"So, tonight---" "Yeah?" "Could you save me a dance?" "At your party?" "Yeah." People still dance at house parties? "Um sure, I guess. I don't plan on staying long though." "How come?" "Parties aren't really my thing." "Then what is your thing?" Kai said as he stepped towards me. "Not much." "I beg to differ." "Well---"

"Sorry, but Kai we're hungry. Hey Tiana." Xiumin said to me. "Hey Xiumin. I understand. We're getting food too." "Are you coming to our party tonight?" "Yeah. I'll be there." I said with a small smile. "Cool. Let's go Kai." "Can I say goodbye to her first?" "Yes, but hurry up." "Fine." Kai mumbled. He's cute when he gets frustrated. I giggle to myself and he looks down at me.

"What?" He smirks. "Nothing." I say with a smile. "So, I'll see you later then?" Kai asked shyly. "Yeah. I'll see you at the party." "Cool. I'll see you later." "Yeah." We both don't move, but we smile at one another and I turn around first. I walk off and glance behind me and see Kai staring after me.

I then hear voices behind me telling Kai to stop staring at me and to and I quote 'hurry the fuck up'. Some odd reason I was actually looking forward to the party. "Tiana, come on," "Coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the get together with the dance team, Nalani, Alice, and I headed back to Nalani and I's apartment to get ready for the party. Nalani wanted to doll Alice and I up, so we looked good for the guys. "We have to make sure that Luhan and Kai notice you two." "They already have with us just being ourselves." Alice said as she sat down in front of Nalani about it to get her makeup done.

Alice had a point. Luhan seemed to like her the way she was. And Kai the same way with me. I was a little nervous about going to the party, since I rarely went to parties anyway, but Kai was going to be there. And not only that, he seemed like he was really interested in me. I just wore a simple red crop top, jeans, and a black blazer, so it looked like I tried.

Nalani decided to curl my hair a little bit, but I knew the curls were going to fall as soon as I started walking around. "So what were you and Kai talking about?" Nalani asked me as she was finishing up my hair. "Nothing. He just said our performance was good and that I save a dance for him."

"What? He asked you for a dance?" "Yeah. I think he likes me." "Ooh! I hope so. When I first met him, he seemed like he was a player, but he's actually really sweet and puts on this charade to people. Just don't rush into anything." "I won't. I don't plan on staying too long. I want to sleep." "You and your damn sleep."

We head out and were on our way to the party. I drove, since I decided to be the responsible one for the evening. Nalani would most likely stay the night with Kris, and if Alice wanted to come home with me, then that would solve my problem, unless something happens with her and Luhan.

We get there and Chanyeol answered the door. "You guys made it! Come on in." We all walked inside and we were greeted by all the guys. I see Kris walk up and steal Nalani from Alice and I. Alice and I walked deeper into the house and go towards the snack table. "Hey Tiana," I turn and see Lay and Chen behind me.

"Hey guys." "Wow. You look great." Chen complimented me. "Thanks. I don't do this often, so I didn't try too hard." "You look amazing." Lay said. "I had no idea you could dance like that. How long have you been dancing?" Lay added on. "10 years. I had stopped during high school though." "Wow, really? You're really something." "Thanks guys." "Do you want a drink?"

"No. I am being responsible tonight. Plus, I don't drink anyway." "Okay. Holler if you need anything. We do have water in the fridge if you get thirsty." Lay said. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." "No problem." Chen smiled and walked off with Lay.

I walk a little more into the house and I see Suho sitting on the steps. "Hey Suho," He looks up at me and his eyes widen a little bit and he smiles. "Hey Tiana. You look really pretty. Not that you aren't already pretty, but---" "I get it. Thank you." I said as my cheeks started to heat up. "Do you want to sit down?" "Can I?" "Yeah. I could use some company."

I sat down beside Suho and I got a good look at him. His hair wasn't styled like it normally is. "Your hair is down." "Yeah. I didn't feel like making it all nice." "It looks good." "Really?" "Yeah." I said with a smile. "Are you thirsty?" "No. I'm being the responsible one tonight. Plus, I don't drink anyway. I'm not of age." I admitted.

"I can get you a soda or something." "Sure. Whatever you have is fine." "I'll be right back." Suho got up and walked to the kitchen to get me my soda. I glance at my phone and check the time. I've already been here 10 minutes and I want to go home.

Geez, why did I even bother coming? "You look like you're having fun." I heard a voice say. I look up and see Kai looking down at me. He was wearing a white button down, jeans, a leather jacket covering his shirt and his blonde hair was pushed back out of his face.

"Parties aren't my thing." "I see. What are you doing here by yourself?" "Suho went to go get me a soda." "Well, you won't mind if I kept you company until he came back, would you?" Kai said as he sat down beside me. "No. Not at all." "You look cute, by the way." Kai complimented. "Thanks. I wasn't trying too hard, since I'm just going to take it off when I get home, in---"

I check my phone again and I have 40 minutes left at this party. "40 minutes." "Why do you want to go home?" "I want to sleep." "Well I can't blame you for wanting to sleep. It's a precious thing." "And I have homework to do. I've been slacking off." "I didn't think you were the studious type." "Yeah. I care about my grades. A lot."

"I see." "Kai, you're here." I see Suho come back with my soda and he has a beer. "Hope Cherry Coke is okay." "That's perfect. Thank you." Suho hands me the can and I open it. "By the way, your performance today was really good." Suho added. "Thank you." "Lay told me you've been dancing for 10 years?" "Yeah."

"That's a long time. Kai's pretty good at dancing." "Really?" I said surprised. "Yeah. I did ballet and jazz when I was younger." "Wow." "Speaking of dancing, you owe me a dance." Kai said as he got up. "What?" "You said you'd save me a dance." "Oh right." I looked down at my soda can and see Kai's hand in front of me.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked me. 'I guess I have no choice' I thought. "Sure." I take Kai's hand and he leads me into the living room, where the music is playing and other people are dancing. I have a confession to make. I may be good at dancing to choreographed numbers, but doing something on the spot, I freeze up.

I know. I'm pathetic, but from going to prom and other functions that have dancing, you can always rely on the two step. Again, I know--I'm pathetic. There was an upbeat song playing through the speakers, when suddenly the song changed.

It was a slower, R&B song that I knew and it made me feel a little more comfortable. I'm still awkwardly standing in front of Kai and he takes my hand and pulls me close. I feel Kai snake his arm around my waist and takes my other hand. "Is this okay?" He asked me.

No. "Yeah." I said as I just stared down at his chest avoiding eye contact of any sort. Kai lets me go, but takes my hand and leads me somewhere. "Where are we going?" I asked him. We cut through the kitchen and leads me through the living room and finally stopping at the door to the backyard.

He opens the door and then leads me outside to the patio, looking out at a forest. "I didn't know there was a forest around here." I said quietly. "It's different from what you see on a daily basis, doesn't it?" "Yeah." I also realize that it's a lot cooler outside than it was in the house.

I take in my surroundings and feel at peace for some reason. I turn to look at Kai and he's staring at me. Has he been staring at me this entire time? "What?" I asked shyly. "Nothing." He said with a small smile. "You still owe me a dance." Kai said. Geez, he's not going to let this go, huh?

Kai takes out his phone and turns on Ariana Grande's "Best Mistake" featuring Big Sean. "Can I take my shoes off? My shoes are killing me." "Be my guest." Kai chuckled. I kicked off my shoes and then suddenly remembered that I'm short. "Damn it." I murmured.

"What?" "I forgot that I'm short." I start to put my shoes back on, but Kai says,"Stop. I like you short." No one ever really said that to me before. I feel my cheeks heat up and stand there awkwardly. Kai takes my hand and turns me around.

As the song is playing, I feel the rhythm as I'm kind of just standing there, but then Kai leads me. Our hips move in the same direction and we were just in sync. Kai then pulls away and he starts dancing around me. Turning me every so often as he pops in locks, as well as doing his own turns of his own.

I then start dancing around him, with my turns, extensions (yes, even in jeans I can do them) and even a jump to add some flare. As the song is nearing its end, Kai takes my hand and guides me back to him. He dips while rotating my body into a wide 'U' and then pulls me up, so our bodies are flushed together.

The song ends and we're both breathing pretty heavy. I hesitantly look up at Kai and he's looking down at me. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered as he gently lifted his hand and caressed my cheek, while the other was holding me around my waist.

My heart is beating super fast and I can't look away from Kai. Kai slowly leans down towards me and I panic. I take a step away from him and look at the ground. "Sorry." I said quietly. "No, it's my fault. I---" I look up at him and he's looking back at me.

"I should go." I grab my shoes and start to head back inside, but Kai says, "Wait." I look at him and he's looking at me. "Can I see you again, sometime?" He asked hesitantly. Yes.

I don't have the courage to say yes, so I just nod my head. Kai relaxes and smiles a small smile. Kai walks to me and takes my phone from my blazer pocket and looks down at me. "May I?" "Go ahead." Kai adds his number to my phone and texts my number to his phone.

He hands me my phone back and our fingers briefly touch up against one another's. I feel this spark that I can't explain. Why didn't I feel this before? I look up at Kai and he's looking down at me. He felt the spark too. I know he did.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" I say. "Yeah. "Thanks for the dance. I enjoyed it." I said honestly. "Really?" he said surprised. "Yeah." "Me too." he smiled. I turn to leave, but Kai stops me again. "Tiana," "Yea--" I suddenly feel a pair of lips on my cheek.

Kai pulls away and looks down at me with these eyes that I can't recognize. "Drive safe." He said ever so softly. "I will." I quietly said back to him. I head back inside and search for Alice and Nalani and see they have their own things to be worrying about, so I text them saying that I went home.

I get to my car and sit there for a moment. I replay Kai and I dancing, him almost kissing me, and then him actually kissing me on my cheek. My cheeks heat up and I smile to myself. I turn my car on and Best Mistake plays on the radio. "Of course." I say to myself and I drive off.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't focus on ANYTHING. As soon as I got home from the party, I was ready to do some work, but something else was totally on my mind. Kai. Kai was on my mind as soon as I stepped foot into my car. From us dancing together, to him almost kissing me, and then him actually kissing my cheek, I just couldn't concentrate. 

I then remember something specifically. "What are you doing to me?" Kai said to me. What did that mean? I think it's more of what is HE doing to ME. "I'm not getting any work done, so I'm going to bed." I said to myself. I get into bed and I see my phone light up. I glance at it and see a text message from Kai. "Speak of the devil." I murmured. 

Kai: Did you get home okay?

He was worried about me? I feel my cheeks heat up and hug the stuffed animal I had on my bed. I should text him back. 

Tiana: Yeah I did. Thanks for checking on me.

That seems so lame. Maybe he won't see it until tomorrow. I instantly get a text back. 

Kai: No problem. Did you get a chance to work on anything?

Tiana: A little bit, but I'm too tired.

Okay, so I lied. I couldn't work on anything because Kai has been on my mind all night. 

Kai: Oh. Well at least you did a little bit of work, right?

Tiana: Yeah.

This conversation is going nowhere. I should just end it now. Before I even start typing my text to say good night to Kai, he sends me one first.

Kai: I really had a great time with you tonight. Despite the fact that you had to leave. 

Tiana: Me too. Sorry that I had to leave so suddenly. 

Kai: I wish you stayed. 

I feel my heart beat even faster and my cheeks get even warmer. Does he mean that? 

Tiana: I would've, but parties aren't my thing.

Kai: I know. Maybe you could come over some time? Watch a movie or something.

Is he asking me out, via text message. "You got to me kidding me." I said out loud. But when I think about it, the way Kai was he seemed more like the shy type than what he showed everyone else. I saw something different when we were alone. 

Tiana: Sure. That sounds like fun, but with our dance show coming up, it probably won't happen until the show is over.

Kai: That's fine. As long as I get to hang out with you. 

What do I say now? I pretty much agreed to go on a date with Kai, but I don't know what else to say. Maybe I should just avoid him, like I did when I sort of met him the first time. That's stupid. I couldn't do that, especially to Kai. I just couldn't. 

Maybe I could invite him over to study or something. Or maybe I should just end the conversation because I honestly don't know what to say. When I'm about to text Kai good night, AGAIN, he sent me another text message.

Kai: Do you enjoy dancing?

Tiana: What do you mean?

Kai: Do you love it more than anything else in the world?

Tiana: I guess so. I mean I like a lot of things, but if you put it that way I must. Do you enjoy dancing?

Kai: I wish I chose it over football.

Tiana: Why didn't you?

Kai: It's complicated. Don't get me wrong, I love football, it's just sometimes I don't feel like I'm enjoying the game for myself. Do you know what I mean?

Tiana: Yeah I do, actually. 

Kai: Really? I never actually told this to anyone. Well, except D.O and Suho. 

Tiana: Well, when the season is over you can come to our dance practices, if you'd like.

Kai: Really? 

Tiana: Yeah. I mean why not?

Kai: Does this mean I'd get to see you more often?

Tiana: Pretty much. 

Kai: Then I might take you up on that offer ;)

Tiana: Okay. And listen, if you ever want to just talk, I'm willing to listen. Seriously.

Kai: Good to know. You're very easy to talk to. 

I wish I could say the same, but I guess I was able to after the game. I think I just need to be around Kai more and I'll warm up to him, although I am pretty friendly with people anyway. 

Kai: I guess I'll let you go. Can I text you tomorrow?

Tiana: Yeah. I'm free before 6 tomorrow. 

Kai: Cool, I'll keep that in mind.

Tiana: I'll talk to you later then. 

Kai: I look forward to it. Have sweet dreams.

Tiana: I will. You have pleasant dreams. 

Kai: I will. 

I was able to have a conversation with Kai, via text message. I think I can do this. Wait, do what? "I need to sleep." I said to myself as I laid down and closed my eyes, then drifted into slumber.

Suho's POV~

"He sure looks happy." Chen said as we watched Kai go upstairs to his room. "I'm guessing him and Tiana hit it off?" Lay asked. "Maybe. She did leave in a hurry though." "What?" We turn and look at Alice, who was still here. "She left?" "Yeah." "She was my ride." 

"She sent us a text saying she went home." Nalani said. "I can take you home." Luhan said to her. "You don't mind?" She asked shyly. "Not at all. I wanted to get some fresh air anyway." "Okay." She blushed. She goes upstairs to grab her stuff and we all look at Luhan.

"What?" "You LIKE her." Tao smirked. "Yeah, so what?" "So you're admitting it!" Sehun exclaimed. "Yeah. She's different." Luhan smiled. "Different as in, 'she's your mate different'?" "I think so." Luhan said bashfully. Alice comes back downstairs and Luhan walks her out.

"Who would've thought that all of your friends would end up being mates with at least one of us." D.O said to Nalani. "I know. I mean I don't know how they're going to react when they 'reveal' themselves to them." Nalani observed.

"What do you mean? You were cool when I told you." Kris said to her. "Yeah, but we don't know if they'll have the same reaction like I did. Alice, maybe, but Tiana she's so innocent and always keeps to herself. Maybe with her being Kai's mate, she'll open up, but I'm not too sure." Nalani explained. 

"Does she like Kai?" D.O asked. "Oh yeah. She felt that pull. I know she did. She just can't come to terms with it yet. She has a really hard time explaining her feelings." She added on. "Suho, you talk to her the most, what do you think?" Kris asked. 

"I think she'd warm up to us being werewolves. She seems open to anything. At least, that's the vibe I'm getting from her." I stated. "You like her, don't you?" Xiumin blurted out. "Of course I do. How could I---" "No. You LIKE her. As in, you wish she was your mate." Xiumin continued. 

Everyone turns and looks at me wide eyed. "Is that true?" Lay said. Is that true? Do I like, Tiana?


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since the party, Kai and I had been texting each other non-stop for the past few days. I didn't get to see him too often since football season was still going on. I felt like I was getting to know Kai a little better the more we texted one another. 

It was Tuesday and I was in my last class and I was ready to go home and take a nap. I needed all the rest I could get before Sunday because that was Hell Week. The week before our fall showcase. We had just finished learning the last dance of the semester and had final auditions for it, so now we have to go back and do formations and such for the performance.

"All right class, remember to do your readings and I'll see you all again on Monday." My professor said as I started packing up. I take out my phone and plug my headphones in and I walk out the lecture hall. "Hey stranger," I turn and see Kai leaning on the wall.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" "To see you." Kai smiled. "Oh um---" "And I was wondering, if you wanted to join me for lunch?" He requested. Is he serious? "Um, sure." "Are you done for the day?" Kai asked me. "Yeah. That was my last class." 

"Cool. Let's go." Kai said as took my hand and led me down the hallway. He's holding my hand. "So how was class?" He asked me. "Kind of boring, but I still paid attention." "Was it for your major?" "Yeah." "You're a History major, right?" "Yeah. You remembered?" 

"Yeah. Do you remember my major?" "English, right?" "Yeah. You remembered." Kai smiled. "Yeah. Plus, you were complaining about why they didn't have dance as a major instead of a minor." I giggled. "You were complaining too." Kai exclaimed. 

"Yeah, but you don't remember that I said, 'I don't like being FORCED to dance.' I like doing it for fun." "You did say that." "See. What about you, did you have class today?" I asked. "I had an 8AM." "Gross. I stopped doing those after freshman year." "I know, but they're hard to avoid." "Tell me about it."

"Hey Kai!" We see a group of girls sitting at one of the picnic tables on our way to the dining hall. "Hey," He said not really paying attention to them. "Do you want to come sit with us?" "Sorry, I'm having lunch with my friend. Maybe some other time." He objected. 

"Come on Kai, you always sit with us. Please?" They begged. Geez, could they be more desperate? "No. I already committed to having lunch with someone. Please, stop asking me." He insisted. 

"If you want to sit with them, that's totally fine." "I want to eat lunch with you, not them." He said as he looked down at me. "Oh." I said flustered. "Come on." Kai took my hand and we walked hand in hand to the dining hall. 

Kai and I get to the dining hall and we get our food and sit down in one of the quieter dining rooms. "Do you always sit in here?" Kai asked me. "Yeah. It's the only dining room that I don't feel stuffed in during lunch time." "We always sit in the larger one, but it's always so loud in there and everyone wants to talk to us." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you all were so close." I said as I sipped my soda. "Yeah. It may not look like it, but we're really close." "That's good. My brother and I used to be really close before I went off the college. We still kind of are, but not like when we were younger." 

"As long as you care about him, right?" "Yeah. Exactly." "So, um---" I looked up at Kai and he's looking back at me and he has a small smile playing on his lips. "Do you want to come over this weekend, if you aren't doing anything." 

"Actually, Saturday is my last free day, so sure." I smiled. "Before hell week?" "You got it." "When's your showcase?" "Next Saturday." "I'll be there. What time?" "Probably in the late afternoon." "I'll ask anyone else who wants to go." 

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I smiled. "You have a really pretty smile." Kai said nonchalantly. "Oh. Thank you. I had braces for a long time." "Really? No wonder your smile is so perfect." Kai admired as he propped one arm up and leaned his head against his hand. 

"I wouldn't say that." I said avoiding his eyes. "Why not?" "I don't know. I just don't see myself in that way, I guess." "Well---" Kai took my hand and I looked at him. "I do see you that way." Kai says with a smile. I look down at my lap and back up at Kai.

"Thanks." I replied shyly. Kai and I continued our lunch and then decided to leave. "So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Kai asked me. "I need to do some studying. I have a test during Hell Week and I want to get as much information crammed into my brain before the showcase. What about you?" 

"A lot of training and practice." "Oh yeah. Football season isn't exactly over yet, is it?" "No. Which reminds me. Can you come to the game on Saturday?" He asked me. "It's at noon, right?" "Yeah." "Sure. It can get me out of my apartment, and I'm sure Nalani and Alice are probably going." 

"Oh yeah, Alice and Luhan have been together a lot lately." "I know. Usually, she's the one I have lunch with, but she's so smitten with him. It's cute." I smiled. "Nalani and Kris have been together for a while too." "I know. When she first started dating him, they didn't exactly get along because Nalani's so forward and Kris isn't, but now they're practically made for each other."

"You could say that again." "Do any of the others have girlfriends?" "No. They don't have time for relationships." "I see. I'm surprised Suho doesn't have one. He's so sweet." "So?" I turn and looked at him. "I was just saying. He's so nice to me when we're in class and he's always been there for me, even when I didn't really need someone there." 

"You sound like you like him." Kai observed. "I do like him. He's a nice guy." I finished. "What about me?" Kai asked. "What about you?" "Do you like me?" Why is he asking me this question? "Of course I like you, Kai." "How come you say all these nice things about Suho, but you're with me?" "What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. I'll see you later." "Kai---" "I'll text you later." Kai walks off leaving me confused. What's his problem? Why did he storm off like that? We were just fine during lunch and now he just gave me the cold shoulder. 

Fine. He wants to act like a baby, he can act like one. I go back to my apartment and I see Nalani in the living room on her laptop. "Hey," "Hey." "What's wrong with you?" "I honestly don't know." "Where were you? Didn't you get out of class at 11:30?" "Yeah, but then Kai was waiting for me afterward---" "Wait? Kai was waiting for you after your class was over?" 

"Yeah. Then he asked me to lunch and I said sure and everything was fine, but then we were talking and Suho became the topic and then he got pissed off because I was saying nice things about him and then he left." Nalani saved her work and closed her laptop.

"Honey, Kai was jealous." "But why did he have to be such a jerk. Suho wouldn't do that." "Suho seems to be on your mind a lot. Why is that?" "I don't know. He's a sweet guy and always knows what to say---" "Do you like him?" "Suho? Of course I do." "No, do you like him, as if you want him to be your boyfriend?" 

"Well---" "Tiana." "I don't know. I like Suho, I really do like him, but Kai. He draws me in and he makes my heart beat faster whenever I'm around him. He gets me and he's so warm-hearted." "Maybe, you should sleep on it?" "You're actually giving permission to take a nap? You feeling okay?" 

"Yes. You should really think about this. Do you want my input?" "Yes." "I think, you like Suho, but you wouldn't make the move to be more than friends with him. Now with Kai, you felt this pull to him the moment you guys met. I hate to be cliche, but Kai may be the one for you." "But isn't it too early for that? I just met the guy last week." 

"Yeah, but since then, don't you feel like you've known him most of your life?" "Kind of. I think I just need to get to know him a little more." "And that's fine. And it's also fine to be Suho's friend because, I agree, he's a nice guy and I could turn to him for anything." "I think I need to apologize to Kai" "Well, not really. He can be stubborn at times. Just give him some time alone."

"Okay. What about Suho?" "That I can't tell you, but try not to get too close to him." "But---" "Tiana. Don't make this harder than it already is." "What are you talking about?" "You'll know when the time comes. I gotta go." Nalani took her laptop and headed back into her room and then left the apartment.

What does she mean, 'Don't make this harder than it already is?' Is there something she's not telling me?


	8. Chapter 8

Suho's Point of View

I don't understand why everyone here is giving me weird looks. Did I do something wrong? I see Chen come inside the house and he makes eye contact with me. "I need to talk to you." He says as he walks towards me. "Okay. What's wrong?" "Let's talk in my room." 

I follow Chen upstairs to his room and he closed the door. "What's the problem? Why is everyone looking at me funny?" "Really? You don't know?" "No." "You're not going to like this, but you need to know." "Okay?" "You need to stop hanging out with Tiana so much." "And why can't I hang out with her?" "Are you seriously that clueless? Kai is starting to suspect something."

Oh yeah. I forgot that Tiana was Kai's mate. "I guess you do have a point, but---" "I get it. You like her. I like her, but as a friend. A best friend. You need to lay off or I have a feeling something bad may happen and I'm sure you don't want that." 

"I don't. Especially if Kai's heat is getting more out of control." "What do you mean?" "Since he spends so much time with Tiana---" "Not as of late." "What are you talking about?" "Him and Tiana had lunch yesterday, and he stormed out on her because she was too busy saying nice things about you. So clearly, you left some sort of input on her." 

That's not good. "And Nalani told me yesterday that Tiana has mixed feelings about you." "What?" I said surprised. "Yeah. She may like you too, but she also likes Kai, so we have a situation here." "What do you want me to do?" "You can be her friend, but you need to know when to back off. Especially if Kai's heat is going out of the control. What if he picks a fight with you?"

'He wouldn't' I thought. "I beg to differ." Chen argued. We are both silent for a while and I muttered, "Shit." "I know. But you can still be around her, just not as much as you were." "I understand. And I should know better. I was the one that told Kai that he should find his mate and stop being so, him." "We're all worried about him, so it's understandable." 

"Okay. Thanks for telling me Chen. I really appreciate it." I acknowledged. "No problem." He smiled. "Oh and could you tell the guys to stop giving me weird looks? It's really starting to freak me out." "Yeah. I'll talk to them." "Thanks." I smiled. 

I walk out of Chen's room and think everything through. He's right, I shouldn't be this close to Tiana, but she gets me and I get her. I just want to protect her, and be by her side, but that's not my place. Maybe I could be more of an older brother to her. That would be better, right?

End of Suho's Point of View~

I texted Chen to come over so I could talk to him about Suho and practically said the same thing Nalani told me. I wanted another person's input on the matter, and luckily, Chen was able to help me. He also told me that I should apologize to Kai, but he seemed so upset.

Maybe I'll just text him and let him cool down until he's ready to talk to me again. I feel bad about what happened the other day and he hadn't contacted me since the incident. Maybe he just needs space. I'm not good at this whole "Boy Crazy" thing. I was thinking about what I should say to Kai via text message, but nothing was coming to me.

I sighed and looked up at my ceiling. "Why does liking someone have to be so hard?" I wondered. I suddenly feel my phone vibrate and it's ringing. I look at the caller id and I see that it's Suho. I answer on the third ring. 

"Hello?" I say. "Tiana." "Yeah?" "Are you busy right now?" "No. Not really. Why?" "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." "Can you come over?" "To your house?" "We don't have to meet there. How about the coffee shop on campus?" Good thing I literally live right there. "Sure." "I'll meet you in five minutes." "Okay." I hung up and threw my sweatpants, sneakers, and a jacket on and headed out.

I get to the coffee shop and luckily, it's pretty quiet in there. I spot Suho in the back of the place and he's talking to someone. I get closer and I see that it's Chen. I sigh a bit of relief that I won't be alone with him. "Hey guys." "Hey Tiana." I sit down beside Chen and he wraps his arm over my shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. "You and I are very close." "Yeah. You could say that." I said with a small smile. "And I enjoy hanging out with you when I can." "Yeah?" "But I know I shouldn't." "Why not?" "Because Kai likes you. And you like him. I think our 'relationship' should remain close, but not as close as it was."

I get it now. They must of talked to Suho and now he feels a little guilty about what happened between Kai and I the other day. I move a couple inches away from Chen and take Suho's hand. "I like the relationship we have. Yes, I do like Kai, but I enjoy having you in my life. You are one of my closest friends and---" "What about me?" Chen interrupted.

"Hush you. You're my best friend too. Don't have a cow. But Suho, I can't imagine you not in my life anymore. You're like the guardian I've never had. And I would hate for that to end if I liked another member of your family. Now I agree that we probably shouldn't see each other as often as we did, but I'd still like to see you whenever I need someone."

"So, we're good then?" Suho asked me. "Of course we are. Someone just needs to stop being a baby and talk to me instead of giving me the cold shoulder like he has." "He still hasn't talked to you?" Chen inquired. "Yeah. I told you, he's being a baby." 

"I'll talk to him when we get home." Suho assured. "Thanks. How does he expect me to come over and hang out and go to the game on Saturday, which I'm going to, if he's acting like this." "I don't know. That's weird. Even for him." Chen said. Chen checked his phone and he had a worried look on his face. "We better go." He said to Suho.

"Is everything okay?" "Yeah. We'll see you later." "Okay. Be careful with whatever it is." "Thanks." Suho and Chen left and I went ahead and bought a smoothie since I was at a coffee shop. After I ordered my smoothie, I head back to my apartment. At least Suho and I know where we stand in our relationship. 

I wonder what made Chen and Suho leave so suddenly. I hope everything is alright. 

Meanwhile

Suho and Chen arrive back at their house and Xiumin and Luhan come out to greet them. "What's going on?" Chen asked. "It's Kai." "What's wrong?" Suho asked. "He found out about you and Tiana." "We aren't a thing. We just came back from seeing her." "What?!" We heard a voice say. It was pissed off too. Kai comes outside and storms towards Suho. 

"You bastard!" Kai punches Suho to the ground. "Kai!" Luhan yelled. "Stay out of this!" Kai yelled back. He grabbed Suho by his shirt and looked him square in the eye. "Did you think I wasn't going to find out about this?" Kai sneered. 

"Kai," "I'm not done. Stay away from Tiana. She's mine." Kai threatened. "If I may, we patched up the situation with Tiana. They promised not to see each other as much as they did. She can't just not be friends with Suho, Kai. They're close." Chen explained. "But why does she have to be so close with you?" Kai complained.

"Kai," "You were the one that said that I needed to find a mate and I did. Why did you have to become friends with my mate? And not only that, but you have a thing for her." Kai snarled. "Let's settle this once and for all." Kai added as he let Suho go, but then squared up, so he was ready to fight. 

"Kai, I don't think there's any need to fight." "I beg to differ." Kai smirked. "I'm not going to fight you." Suho said as he started to walk away. "Why not?" "Because I'm not matched to you right now. You're completely out of control. You'll only regret it later." "Fight me." Kai taunted. "Kai, seriously? Just let it go." 

"I guess you don't like Tiana then." Kai taunted some more. That stopped Suho short. He turned around and looked Kai dead in the eye and said, "I do like Tiana. I adore her, but not as much as you think I do." "Suho---" Xiumin started. "I'm going to bed. Maybe you should take a run to clear your head, Kai. You definitely need it." Suho walks inside as well as Xiumin and Luhan. 

"She's all yours, buddy. Now, drop the hot shot attitude. And for all the stars in the sky, text Tiana." Chen said as he walked inside. Kai stood there stunned. "Maybe I should go for a run." Kai said to himself. Kai shifts into his wolf form and heads out into the woods. 

He's running as fast as he can until he reaches a spring. His wolf self looks into the water and he sees himself. His brown and cinnamon fur was hard to be seen in the darkness, but his gold eyes were very clear. Something in Kai's mind told him to go see Tiana, but not like this. But he had the need to go see her at least. 

Kai runs through the woods and he makes onto campus. It's pretty late, so no one was really walking around. He hides in the bushes when he sees someone come out of the apartment complex. He stretches his head out and sees Tiana taking out the trash. 

"Why do I have to take out the trash? It's so heavy. And not only that, Kris was there." She complained. She threw the trash into the dumpster and then her eyes met with Kai's. She's startled at first, but then she rubs her eyes. When she looked in the same area again, those eyes were gone. "I think I'm losing my mind." She said to herself as she started walking inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. I know I'm not going crazy, but I SWEAR I saw someone staring at me through those bushes. I look towards the bushes again, but there is definitely nothing there. "Maybe I am losing my mind." I go back inside and Nalani and Kris were snuggled up on our couch. "Geez, can't you guys be lovey dovey in your room?" I complained.

"Sorry. Why did you take so long?" Nalani asked as she pulled away from Kris. "I saw something outside, but I think I was imagining things." "What did you see?" "Well, I made eye contact with something, but I don't really know what is was."

"What color were it's eyes?" Kris asked me. "Gold? They were gone after I had looked away." "I gotta go." Kris said unexpectedly. "Go. You just got here?" Nalani complained. "I'll come back later. Bye Tiana." "Bye." Kris left our apartment and it was just Nalani and I. "That was weird." I said. "You're telling me." Nalani agreed.

"Hey, has Kai talked to you yet?" Nalani asked as she walked into the kitchen. "No. I did talk to Suho though. We talked and we're on the same page." "That's good. I wish Kai would just hurry up and talk to you. It's really irritating." "You're telling me." I nodded.

"You know what we should do!" "What?" "We should have a sleepover! We can invite Alice over, order food, watch movies, and just have girl time." "That actually sounds really nice. But how are we going to convince Alice? She and Luhan have almost been attached at the hip." "Good point. I'll talk to her." "Wait," "What?"

"Kai invited me to come over on Saturday, but since he's been practically avoiding me, I don't think that's happening anymore." I frowned. "You can hang out with us. We're ten times more fun." Nalani smirked. "Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly, someone knocked on our door and we opened it and see Alice. "Hey, we were just talking about you." Nalani said. "You were? I feel like I don't see you guys anymore." "That's because you don't. You're too busy hanging out with Luhan." I declared. "I know. I like him so much, I just feel like I need time to myself and to think." Alice admitted.

"Since you're here, we were planning on having a sleepover this weekend. Do you want to join us?" Nalani asked. "Yes. I'd love to. I don't remember the last time I've been over to your apartment anyway." "You're here now?" "Yeah, but since I've met Luhan, I've been stuck in my room texting him or meeting up with him, when he's able."

"That's how I was with Kai, until he started avoiding me." "What? He's been avoiding you? Luhan did tell me he was upset about something. I'm guessing it was you." "There's more to the story." "Hence why, you're coming over and we're having a sleepover so we can talk about what's going on." "I'm definitely in." Alice smiled.

"Cool. Kris may be back soon, so you won't see me for a while." "Maybe I can hang with you Tiana. I don't remember the last time we've been together. We are best friends after all." Alice said as she took my hand and led me to my room.

"I know. So, you and Luhan?" "So you and Kai?" She smirked back at me. "Who would've thought." "I know. You and Luhan sure got close." "Yeah. I'm pretty close to Lay and Xiumin too. I'm never really alone with Luhan, unless we go get lunch or he comes over to see me." "He's come over?" "Yeah, to help me study."

"Wow. So, you guys haven't done anything?" I asked. "No. I'm too shy to. He does hold my hand a lot and hugs me a lot. What about you and Kai, before he started his silent treatment." "He's held my hand. And---" "And?? What else?" I see the replay of Kai kissing me on my cheek before letting me go home and I feel my cheeks warm up.

"Has he kissed you?" Alice whispered. I look up at Alice and nod my head. "Oh my gosh. Where?" "On my cheek." "Ooh! He needs to talk to you. It's not fair to you." "At least most of you guys are on my side." "Who else is on your side?" "Chen, Suho, Nalani, You. D.O has been been giving me updates on Kai and how he is. I want to do the right thing, but he's making it harder."

"I know. He'll come around. He has to." Alice reminded. Alice and I talked to one another and really caught up. Around 10, she left and I was alone with my thoughts and started getting ready for bed. I was reviewing over some notes before I decided to go on Tumblr and my phone rings.

I look at my caller id and it's Kai. I feel my heart beat quicken and I answer on the fifth ring. "Hello?" I said. "Tiana," "Yeah?" "Are you busy right now?" "Not really." "Can I come over or can you meet me somewhere?" "Kai, it's late. Maybe another---" "Please?" He pleaded. "Okay. Where do you want to meet?" "Can I come to you?" "Um, sure. Do you remember where I live?"

"Yeah. I remember." "Okay. Let me know when you get here and I'll let you in." "Okay. I'll see you soon." And he hung up. Just when I was about to go to bed too. Gosh. He's lucky I like him.

Before Kai met with Tiana

Kai makes a phone call to someone. It's ringing. "Come on, pick up." He groaned. Before the last ring, the receiver finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The person murmured. "Suho," "Yeah, Kai?" "I'm sorry." "I know. I get it. I was overstepping my boundaries. I get it." "I'm didn't mean to pick a fight with you. My wolf side just wanted me to make sure you knew when to back off."

"I know. I get it. I care about Tiana, just as much as you. Don't push her away, Kai. She's a sweet girl." "I know." "Make things right with her." "I will. I love you." Kai whispered. "I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?" "All right." And Kai hung up.

Meanwhile

I glance at my phone and see Kai's text and I head downstairs. I see a familiar tall, blonde person waiting by the rocking chairs outside. I go outside and Kai looks at me. "Hi." "Hi." This is really awkward. "Can we go inside? It's cold." I suggest. "Yeah. Sure." Kai and I walk inside and wait for the elevator.

The elevator arrives and we both step inside. It's quiet going up to my floor. I glance at Kai and he's too busy staring at his feet. He looks nervous, actually. "You okay?" I asked. Kai looks at me and I see a scratch on his face. "What happened to your cheek?" I asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." "Well I am." We finally arrive on my floor and walk to my room. I open the door and tell Kai to sit on the couch while I go get my first aid kit. I sit next to him and say, "Let me see." "I told you that it's fine." "Shut up and let me see." I taunted. Kai was taken back that he actually smirked at me. Asshole.

It was just a scratch, but I put ointment on it and a band-aid for safe measure. As I was putting on the ointment, Kai's eyes had never once left mine. I put the band-aid on his face and said, "There. All better." "Thanks." "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I started putting stuff away.

"I want to apologize to you. For avoiding you. It was stupid." At least he admitted it. "It's okay." "No, it really wasn't. I got jealous over you and Suho's relationship and the way I took it was very immature. I didn't realize how much I missed talking to you and being with you until I realized how stupid I was." "We all make mistakes, Kai. No one's perfect."

"Yeah, but---" "I accept your apology. I missed talking to you too. It was kind of my fault that I brought Suho up in the conversation, but he was always so good to me, but I see him as an older brother and I didn't have that sense of security growing up, so it was nice to have." I admitted. "I didn't know." "It's okay. I have a really hard time expressing my emotions, so---"

"I want you to be that comfortable with me. Like you are with Suho." Kai said as he took my hand. "I want to be the person who you turn to when you have a bad day or when you have exciting news to share. I want to be your oppa." Oppa? "You want to be my what?" I asked. "It's someone older, who you acknowledge in a respectful manner."

"If I look this up and you're lying---" "I'm not lying." Kai interrupted. "I want us to have a closer relationship. Is that too much to ask?" Kai finished. "No." I said. "Can we be what we were, before I screwed things up?" "Yes." But what were we before? I mean we were friends. "So, this weekend? Is that still happening?" Kai asked me.

"You see, about that---" "You have other plans. No, I get it." Kai said disappointed. "I'm sorry, but you were avoiding me, so Nalani was like, let's have a sleepover and order food, and do stuff like we used to and I was like yeah, why not? And we hadn't seen Alice in a while since I think her and Luhan are a thing. I don't know. And---" I turned and looked at Kai and he has a small smile on his face and he's looking at me.

"What?" "You're cute, you know that?" He stated as his smile got bigger. "Oh, um. Thanks." I said shyly. "No. Don't do that." "Do what?" "Go back in your little bubble." "I don't mean to. It just happens." "What happened to you saying you'd open up to me?" "You have to give me time Kai. I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?" Kai cocked his head to the side and looked at me funny. "Nothing, forget it." "No seriously. Used to what?" "It's not important." "Yes it is. Tell me." What do I say? I'm not used to a guy being interested in me? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? "Can't we just drop it? It's too embarrassing to say."

"Come on! What if I tell you something embarrassing? Then would you tell me?" "Maybe, but---" "I'm not good at telling people how I feel, unless I'm really close with that person." Kai admitted. "Now, you tell me your embarrassing thing." "It's pretty similar to yours." "Go on." Kai encouraged. I took a deep breath and said it.

"I'm not used to a guy having interest in me, if you do. I'm always overlooked or in someone's shadow, so I never know what to do and it frustrates me. I'm 20 years old and don't know what to do when a guy's around. I'm pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic. Why would you think that?" "Because I'm not experienced like everyone else. I'm just little ole me." "I like little ole you." Kai said as he took my hand again and looked into my eyes. "You're just saying that." I said as I looked down. "No. I mean it. From the bottom of my heart." Kai said as he lifted my chin, so I was looking at him.

"Kai," I whispered. "I really like you Tiana. I like everything about you and I wouldn't want you any other way." Kai confessed.


	10. Chapter 10

Wait. Did Kai just tell me that he likes me? "Kai," "I want you to be with me." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "But---" "I realized that avoiding you didn't help anything and only made my feelings for you even stronger. I don't have the will power to stay away from you. I need you in my life." Kai finished.

"Really?" I whispered. "Yeah. I really want this to work between us. We can take things slow." "You really want to?" I asked. "Of course." Kai smiled. I must be dreaming. Kai wants to be with me.

"You know that I won't be able to see you next week because of rehearsal, right?" "That's fine. I can see you before and after rehearsal." Kai smirked. "Don't you have practice?" "Yeah. The season is almost over though." "That doesn't mean you should start skipping practice."

"But I'd rather hang out with you than go to practice." Kai admitted. "That's sweet, but you're dedicated to a sport and you have to stick to it, until it's over." "When did you get so logical?" Kai smirked.

"I've always been logical. You just haven't been paying attention." I sassed back to him. "Then I'll make sure to have all my attention on you." Kai teased. 

I roll my eyes, but then smile at how corny he can be. "It's getting late." I said as I stood up. "Can't I stay a little longer?" "Why?" "Because I missed you when I was avoiding you." He admitted.

"Maybe another time. Don't you have an 8AM?" "Oh yeah. Can I come back tomorrow? Maybe we can study or something?" "You have practice until seven and you have dinner with your team." "After that then. I want to see you. Please?" Kai pleaded.

"If the guys think it's okay, then come on over." "You mean it?" Kai smiled. "Yes." Gosh. I feel like I'm his parent and I'm a year younger than him. 

I walked Kai to the door and we stand there for a moment. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kai asked. "Yeah. Tomorrow." I said with a small smile. 

"I'll text you then." "Sure. I may or may not answer though. It is late." "I'll still text you." Kai smirked as he stepped closer to me.

"Okay cowboy." I said as I took a tiny step back. Kai took my hand and looked into my eyes. "I really missed you." Kai repeated. "I missed you too." I said honestly. 

"All the more reason why I want to see you tomorrow." "I know. I just---" "Just what?" "I just need time." "I know." Kai reassured me. Kai lifted my chin and looked deep in my chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll take care of you. I promise." Kai caressed my cheek and looks at me. The last time Kai held me like this was when he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes almost anticipating it to happen, but then I feel a pair of lips on my forehead.

I opened my eyes and Kai looked down at me with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." "Tomorrow." I repeated. "Good night Tiana." "Good night." Kai walks out of my apartment and for some reason, I feel lonely.

Geez. I do feel a lot better knowing that Kai and I are on better terms. But, now I know that he likes me. Just knowing that makes my heart flutter. I go to bed because I had a long day tomorrow. 

Well, I have class, but Nalani and I had to finish up our duet. We had a lot of stuff to clean up and we had to show the president by Saturday that we had it finished.

I get up the next morning, go to class, meet up with Alice for lunch and then around 4:30, I had met up with Nalani in one of the practice rooms at the university's gym. Alice came with us since she wanted to take a break from watching Luhan at football practice. "Are you ready?" Nalani asked me. "Yeah. Can we run through it?" "Yeah. Alice, can you note if we mess anything up or need to fix anything?" Nalani asked.

"Sure thing." Alice starts the song and it's Jessie J's "Burning Up" featuring 2 Chains. We were originally going to do this for our spring show, but Nalani thought it would be best if we did it in the fall. There were a lot of tricks in this dance and I was really worried that we could injure ourselves, so we toned them down a bit, but it is said that it might rain, so they may move the show inside.

I'd feel a lot more comfortable if we did the routine and it was inside rather than doing it on concrete. We ran through the number and started changing things around.

"Are you sure we shouldn't do the tricks?" Nalani asked me. "You know we shouldn't. The last thing I want to happen is one of us hurting ourselves." I explained. "Tiana's right. Besides, if you guys wanted, you could do it in the spring and add all the tricks back." Alice agreed.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Nalani gave in. "I don't want us to get hurt. You'll thank me later." "Yeah, yeah." After we added our changes, ran through it a few more times, we decided to call it a day.

We all go to the dining hall and have dinner. "So you and Kai best friends again?" Nalani asked me. "Technically, Chen and Suho are my best friends, but yes we are on good terms." I answered.

"When did this happen?" Alice asked. "Yesterday. After you left, Kai called me asking if we could talk and that fixed everything." "Does he know that you aren't hanging out with him on Saturday?" "Yeah. He was a little disappointed, but I promised to see him later today. He was practically begging me." "He wants to spend more time with you, that's all." "I know. Especially since he told me he liked me."

"Excuse me?" Nalani said as she stopped texting whoever she was texting (most likely, Kris). "He admitted his feelings for me yesterday. He wants us to be close like I am with Suho. But on a different level." "Oh my," Alice gasped. "Oh my indeed." I repeated.

It literally just hit me that Kai confessed his feelings for me. This has never happened to me before. I lean back in my chair and Nalani notices that something is wrong. "Take a deep breath. It's okay." "I don't think I can do this." "Do what?" "Do the whole relationship thing. I can't---" "Tiana, yes you can. You're just psyching yourself out. Look at me."

Nalani said as she took my hand and looked at me. "Did Kai say he'll take things slow with you?" She asked. I nod my head."Tiana, he's a great guy. He can be a bit much at times, but he means well. I promise you." "Okay."

After I had calmed down, we left the dining hall. We headed back to our apartment and Alice headed back to her room. I start doing some heavy reading for my exam next week and I glance at my phone and see a text from Kai.

Kai: I'm outside. Can you let me in?

Tiana: Yeah. I'll be right there.

I headed downstairs and to the entrance of our building and headed outside. I see Kai with his gym bag and his blonde hair is all over the place. He was leaning against the wall looking out at the campus. "Hey," I said to get his attention. Kai turns and looks at me and he smiles really big.

"Hey," He said as he walked towards me and took my hand. 

"How are you?" He asked me. "I've been better." "You want to talk about it?" Not really. "Not particularly." "We don't have to talk about it." "We don't?" 

"No. Come on, let's go inside." Kai said as he took my hand and I opened the door to the building.

"How was practice?" I asked. "Same old, same old. Did you do anything besides go to class today?" "Nalani and I worked on our duet." "Is it for your showcase next week?" "Yeah." "I can't wait to see you dance again. Although, it would be more fun, if I got to dance with you again." Kai said shyly.

"Really?" "Yeah. It had been a while since I had danced and I didn't realize how much I missed it until we danced at the party." Kai continued.

"Remember I did say that when the football season is over, you're free to come to practice." "And I will. You can bet on that." Kai smirked. We get to my apartment and I see Nalani in the kitchen.

"Hey Nalani," Kai said. "Hey. I gotta go." "Where are you going?" 

"On a date, with Kris." "Why did I even ask? Have fun. And tell Kris I said hello." I said. "Got it. See you guys later." Nalani walks out of the apartment and I realize that I'm in my apartment alone with Kai. Shit.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked. "I do have some homework I need to do. Could you help me with it?" "Sure. What subject?" "History 101." "God, I hate that class, but I'll help you." "Cool." Kai smiled.

We sat down on the couch and Kai took out his notebook and textbooks."So, what do you need to know?" I asked. "I just need to know certain things by next week's class. We're supposed to be doing a discussion and I don't want to be the one that didn't do their share." "Okay. Where are you guys now on the timeline?"

"Feudalism? The Middle Ages." "Oh okay. That's not too hard. Let's get started." Kai and I looked over the chapter he had to had knowledge on and I explained everything in a way that he could understand and easily remember. Luckily for him, I'm a History major, so he lucked out BIG TIME. 

"History is really about facts. They're all connected in their own way. If you can't remember one thing, something else could help you remember it, without even realizing it." I explained. "You're really smart." Kai complimented. "I'm not all that smart." I blushed. 

"Tiana, you literally taught me about this chapter in under an hour." "Do you not pay attention in class? If you take notes, you'll understand everything." 

"Too busy thinking about other things than my lecture." "You have to pay attention, or you won't pass. That's how History lectures work." 

"Fine. Fine." Kai agreed.

"Let me see your notes." I demanded. Kai handed me his notebook and there weren't that many notes in there. "Kai," "What?" "You barely have any notes. We have to fix this." I declared.

"What are you going to do?" "Does your professor upload their lectures online?" "Yeah?" "Open up their page, you need to get all of these notes." I advised. Kai did what he was told and opened up his online account to the school.

"You can copy all of their notes by hand or you can bring your laptop to class and copy what they have and add your own notes as well as their's so you can remember anything." I explained. I turn to look at Kai and he's just staring at me.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" "Yeah. I heard you." "Oh yeah? What did I say?" I said as I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. 

"You said I can take the notes by hand or take my laptop to class and copy notes and add my own as well as the professor's." Kai said to me. "Hmph. I guess you were paying attention." "Can we do something else? We're supposed to be hanging out." 

"Someone had to do homework. I still have homework to do." "Can't we watch a movie or something?" "I guess. I don't want to keep you here longer than you have to be." "I don't mind staying with you." he mentioned. 

"I just don't want you to be tired before tomorrow's game, is all." "I won't. I love the fact that you care about my well being. It's cute." Kai smiled. "Why wouldn't I care? You guys want to win, don't you?" "Yeah, but winning isn't everything to me." "Okay." I sassed. 

"I don't think I like the way you said that." "What do you mean?" "Are you sassing me?" Kai taunted. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I smirked.

Kai looked at me stunned, but then smirked. "You've been hanging around with Chen too long." "No. I'm always like this. Sort of. Chen and I have the same personality. That's how we were able to bond." "Thank God, you aren't close to Baekhyun. He's ten times worse." "I've been told." 

We were silent for a moment and then I say, "Movie?" "Yeah." "Since there is no television out here, we can watch it in my room, or I can just grab my laptop." "Grab your laptop." "Okay. I'll be right back." I go and grab my laptop and we watch a movie on Netflix.


	11. Chapter 11

We watch Insidious Chapter 2 and I had already seen it, but I still get scared from the jump scares. Despite the jump scares, it had a really good story line and had really evolved from the first film. It was the middle of the movie, when Kai put his arm around my shoulder.

"Is this okay?" Kai whispered. "Yeah. It's fine." I look back at the screen and there was a jump scare. I hide in Kai's chest for a moment and realize that I'm there. "Sorry," I said as I pulled away. "Don't worry about it. I'll protect you." Kai winked.

I feel my cheeks heat up and keep watching the movie. I keep making slight glances at Kai. His blonde hair really made his bronze skin sparkle. "You enjoying the view?" I heard Kai say.

"Sorry." I blushed. Thank God it's dark in the room, otherwise Kai would see me blush, not that he would anyway since my skin's pretty dark. "It's all right." Kai chuckled.

"Is blonde your natural hair color?"

"God, no. I dye it every now and again. I've been meaning to dye it back, but I'm too lazy to. Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It brings out your skin tone." I said shyly.

"Thank you. That's probably one of the nicest things I've heard someone say about my skin tone." Kai said surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Some of my brothers like making jokes about it, but I like it. It makes me unique."

"That's a good way to look at it." I said with a small smile.

"You're the first person to understand." "I do what I can, I guess." I informed.

"And I appreciate it." Kai said as he looked down at me.

I looked up at him and my eyes met with his. Kai caresses my cheek while still staring, no gazing into my eyes. Kai leaned in and his lips had just barely touched mine, until the door opened.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I heard Nalani's voice say.

Kai pulled away from me so fast when the lights came on and he was too busy packing his stuff up. "Hey, little bro." Kris said as he came inside.

"Hey," "Did you two have a nice evening?" Nalani asked.

"Yeah." I managed to say. Until you literally cock-blocked me. God damn it, Nalani.

"I should get going." Kai said as he started to head to the door. "I'll walk you out."

"We'll be in my room when you're back." Good to know.

I grab my school ID and headed out of the apartment with Kai and down towards the elevators. Kai nearly kissed me and I got cock-blocked. How fucking lame is that?

"Sorry about what happened back there." Kai spoke up. "No. It was fine." I reassure him.

"Really? You didn't mind, even though it didn't really happen?"

"No. I mean things happen, right?" I surmised.

"Yeah."

We reach the elevator and we stand in front of each other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said. "Yeah." Kai said as he's looking down at me. I press the button and Kai waits a couple seconds until the elevator reaches my floor.

The elevator finally comes and Kai starts to get inside and I start heading back to my apartment. "Wait." Kai calls out to me. I turn around and Kai's holding the door open.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Come downstairs with me." "Why?" "I don't want to leave you just yet." Kai held out his hand and I gladly took it. The elevator doors shut and I'm alone in a confined space with Kai.

I take a quick glance at Kai and he looks like he's about to explode. "Kai, are you okay?" He turns and looks at me then drops his bag on the ground.

"Screw it." He growled and he backs me up against the wall. He stops the elevator and we're nearly to the bottom floor.

"Kai?" I whispered. Kai caressed my cheek, again and pulled me close, by my waist. Kai leaned in and he kisses me. As soon as his lips touched my own, I felt a burst of butterflies in my stomach and I thought my body was literally burning up. I don't even have time to react by the time Kai pulls away. Kai pulls away and looks down at me with lidded eyes.

"I should have done that a lot sooner." Kai said.

"I don't think I can control myself around you anymore." Kai whispered. What does he mean he can't control himself? "What are you talking about?" I asked. Kai looked at me and took my hand and gazed into my eyes.

He smooths some of my hair behind my ear. "When can I see you again?" Kai asked me. So, he's going to ignore the question I just asked him?

"You're seeing me tomorrow." "Yeah, but when can I see you again and we can be alone?" "Not until rehearsals are over and the show is finished." I told him.

"I can't wait that long." He complained. "Kai, I'm going to be busy--" "I know. I just--I just want to be with you and spend time with you, Tiana." He explained.

"I do too." I admitted. "Then let me see you again. After the game, come over. Please?" he pleaded. "Okay. I have to talk to Nalani and Alice first." "Okay." Kai smiled.

Kai presses the button and the elevator starts to move again. We reach the bottom floor and Kai picks up his bag. Kai takes my hand and looks down at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I smiled. Kai leans down and gives me a quick peck on my lips and walks out the elevator. The elevator door closed and I my knees buckle and I tumble down to the floor. "What just happened?" I said to myself. I replay Kai kissing me and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"He kissed me." I whispered. Kai actually kissed me. Holy shit. I get myself together and I press the button to my floor and head back to my apartment. Once I get back there, I go to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face.

I look in the mirror and still see that my caramel colored cheeks are still a little rosy from my little escapade with Kai. My brown eyes are opened wide from excitement, and my lips a little swollen from when Kai kissed me.

"What is that boy doing to me?" I asked myself. I decided to head to bed after that and all I could think about was Kai's lips pressed up against my own.

The next day, I got up around 10 in the morning and headed to the dining hall and had breakfast. Yesterday seemed like a dream. Did Kai really kiss me last night? I was in my room reading a chapter for my History class when Nalani knocked on my door.

"Tiana, are you ready to go?" "Yeah." I threw on a sweatshirt and lace up my converses and head into the living room, where Nalani and Alice were waiting. "Let's go." I said and we all headed out. We walked to the stadium and got a pretty good seat.

I was a little nervous to see Kai, but also excited too. "Guys," I started.

"Yeah?" They said in unison. "Our sleepover is still happening, but Kai wants to hang out with me for a little while before then. Is that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kris and I are getting lunch anyway." Nalani replied. "And Luhan wanted to hang out." Alice added on.

"Okay. I didn't want you guys to think I was blowing you off."

"Oh no. Not at all. It's actually a good thing because when we all meet up later, we'll have more stuff to tell each other." Nalani explained. "Oh yeah, you're right!" Alice exclaimed.

Oh I got a lot of stuff to spill to the girls. We see the boys come out and start stretching and really getting themselves warmed up. I'm looking for Kai out in the sea of football players and he must have been doing the same thing because our eyes locked as soon as we saw one another.

Kai smiles a shy smile and waves at me. I shyly wave back to him and smile a small smile. Kai smiles a full blown smile and it makes my heart beat a little faster and then he winks at me. I shyly look down and pretend my feet are the most interesting things on the planet.

The game starts and it's a pretty entertaining game. Someone had shown up drunk, but they were trying really hard to not seem that they weren't drunk, but eventually they had been asked to leave. Our team as well as the opposing team were going back and forth on the score board.

It was a really close game. It was towards the end of the game and they were tied. Whoever scored the last point would win the game. We had the ball and they could either run the ball or pass it someone.

"Down, set--hike!" Kris yelled and he threw the ball to Kai and Kai ran full speed down the field towards the touchdown. He gets tackled at the 5 yard line, but when everyone had gotten up, the ball had been in the end zone and it counted as a point.

We all jump up with excitement realizing that Kai had won us the game. The kick a field pointer and that ended the game. All of the players are excited that they won. It showed how much their dedication and hardwork paid off. "Tiana!" I heard a voice yell.

I look down and see Kai coming up to me from the field. "We'll see you later." Nalani said as her and Alice headed down to see the rest of the guys.

"Hey," "Hey. Great game."

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad I did."

"So, can we hang out?"

"Yeah. Nalani and Alice have things to do, so I'm all yours until our sleepover starts."

"Awesome. I have to change. Can you come with me? I have my car, so we can go straight to my house when I'm done."

"Don't you have to shower?"

"Yeah. I don't want to keep you waiting."

"It's fine. I don't mind waiting." I said with a smile.

"Come on then." Kai said as he took my hand and led me down from the bleachers and back on campus to the gym, so he could go take a quick shower and change.

Meanwhile

"Those two look awfully close don't they?" Baekhyun said as he watched Kai take Tiana's hand and they leave the field together.

"I know. When he came home last night, he had the biggest grin on his face." Chanyeol added on.

"I don't know if I can take lovey dovey Kai all the time. He's so annoying!" Tao complained.

"Tell me about it. Last night, he was moaning in his sleep and I know it wasn't an innocent dream." Sehun observed.

"His heat is getting worse." Kris said. "It is?" Nalani asked. "Yes. He's always around Tiana, thinking about her. It'll only get worse if he doesn't claim her soon." Kris finished.

"He has to claim her? I thought he had a while before then?" Suho said.

"No. Because his heat is so out of control, he could literally claim her at any time, without her even knowing that she's his mate. He could really hurt her that way." Kris explained.

"You weren't like that at all with me." Nalani stated.

"Because I knew how to control it and instantly took action early on that I didn't have this problem." Kris recalled.

"What are we going to do?" Xiumin asked.

"I hate to be that person, but we may need to separate the two of them. Kai, especially. The next full moon is tomorrow night, hence why his heat is so out of control. Tiana cannot be near him during the full moon or who knows what could happen between the two of them." Kris explained.

"Well, Alice, Tiana, and I are having a sleepover tonight, so that should be okay for tonight, right?" Nalani asked.

"Of course. Tomorrow night, Tiana shouldn't see Kai or else she can be in a lot of danger."


	12. Chapter 12

Kai and I arrived at his house and I remembered the last time I was here, I danced with Kai and he had almost kissed me. I also remembered that it was dark and I couldn't really see the house, especially since there was a party going on.

"This is what our house looks like during the day." Kai said almost as if he had read my mind about the house.

"I almost didn't recognize it without all the people and the loud music." I stated.

"We aren't used to throwing too many parties, especially since we live in a neighborhood filled with a ton of families."

"At least you guys know how not to be terrible neighbors." I smirked.

"I guess you could say that." Kai started. "Do you want to look around the house?" He continued.

"Um, sure."

"Let's stop by my room first and we'll go from there." Kai took my hand and led my up the stairs to his room. When we got there, there were two beds. It was pretty tidy, and it smelled of lavendar.

"You guys share rooms?"

"D.O and I share a room. Chanyeol used to be in here too, but as we got a little bigger, he moved in with Baekhyun."

"It's very clean in here." "Thanks. D.O makes sure that our room is really clean, although Xiumin is a bit of neat freak."

I can believe that. He is the oldest. Plus, he has to set an example for everyone else. We walk out of Kai and D.O's room and head down the hallway. Kai told me who roomed with who, but he didn't want to invade on their privacy, so we didn't actually look in the rooms, which I found very sweet of him to do.

We walked around the entire house (at least, I think we did) and we ended up in the living room. "So, what do you want to do exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Hang out." "Yeah, but are we going to watch a movie, play video games?"

"I really just wanted to see you after yesterday and wanted to have as much time with you before you guys go into hell week."

"I see. I understand where you're coming from Kai, but we have to do something." "We can look at the stars." "It's still day time and I'm pretty sure I'm leaving a little after the stars come out."

"We can have lunch. Have you eaten yet?" "Not since this morning. You?" "Same."

"Well, let's see what you guys have and we'll make something. Worse comes to worse, we'll order something."

Kai and I looked in his kitchen and couldn't really find anything that we could make, so we decided to just order Chinese food instead.

Kai and I ate in comfortable silence, with occasional conversation in between. I feel somewhat awkward being alone with Kai. He kissed me yesterday without any warning what so ever. What if he tried to kiss me again? Not that I wouldn't mind, but I don't know.

"You okay?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah. Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You just seem a little out of it. That's all."

"Sorry." I apologized. "No. You don't have to apologize." Kai said as he slid a little closer to me.

"I just worry about you, that's all." Kai continued.

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Kai." I said with a small smile.

Kai starts to lean in a little closer and I grab our trash. "I'll throw our trash away. Are you finished?" I said as I stood up.

"Uh, yeah?" Kai said dumbfonded. I took our trash and headed into the kitchen. I literally just cockblocked Kai from kissing me. What's wrong with me?

I threw our trash away and sigh to myself. "You sure, you're okay?" I heard a voice say. I look up and see Kai leaning on the wall by the door of the kitchen.

"Yeah. I just keep psyching myself out." Kai walked towards me and took my hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

"You don't want to hear about my problems." I said as I tried to walk by him, but he stops me.

"Says who?" He said, while raising an eyebrow.

"Kai," "Tiana, I want to be there for you. Please?" He begged.

"Can we sit down?" I asked. "Yeah."

Kai and I walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. "You're going to have to give me minute." I said.

"That's fine. Take your time."

I took a deep breath and told Kai a little more about me. "I have a mild case of anxiety. Especially when it comes to social situations." I continued to tell Kai that although I can seem "normal" a good majority of the time, deep down I may not be.

I also told him how introverted I was, so there are times where I need to be alone and collect my thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just awkward."

"You're not awkward."

"Thanks." I said shyly.

We were silent for a little while, until Kai spoke up. "Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Just you. Nalani too, although I'm sure Kris probably knows too since she can't keep her mouth shut." I giggled.

"Alice doesn't know?"

"I feel like she already knows. She's seen me kind of lose it, but I never really have problems around her. She keeps me pretty sane."

"Thanks for telling me." Kai said.

"You had the right to know."

"So, when I kissed you yesterday, did it--" "No. I was fine. I was taken by surprise though."

"I won't do that again, if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I mean I did like it. I just--" "Just what?" Kai said as he slid a little closer to me.

"I just need time. And guidance. I'm not used to this."

"What do you mean? Like relationships?" Kai asked.

"Yeah."

"I promised that I would take things slow with you."

"I know, but---"

"Are you scared?" Kai asked me.

"I'm a nervous wreck." I admitted. I feel tears threatening to come out of my eyes and I look away from Kai.

"Hey," Kai takes my hand and I turn back and look at him. Kai caresses my cheek and wipes the tears from my eyes before they fall.

"It's okay." He said with a small smile. "Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Kai and I look into each others eyes and smile at each other. I think we're having a moment here. Kai sort of leans in, but pulls back. Before he has time to make a decision, the front door opens.

"Hey, you two. Having a good time?" Sehun said as he smirked. I pull away from Kai and I see the rest of the boys walk in, except Luhan. I also see Nalani, but she doesn't come inside. "Come on Tiana, we gotta go get ready for our sleepover." Nalani said.

"Oh. Okay." I start to stand up and Kai grabs my hand. I turn and look at him and smile a small smile.

"I'll call you." I said. "No. You won't. We have things to discuss." Nalani said as she started dragging me out of the house. Kai follows after us and I motion to him that I'd text him later.

I get to Nalani's car and sit in the passenger seat and we drive off. "You should stay away from Kai for a couple of days." Nalani said.

"What? Why?" "He has a lot of stuff he needs to deal with, so it'd be best if you weren't a distraction for him."

"Kai can tell me that himself. Yesterday, you were all good about him being a good guy, why the sudden change of heart?" I said a bit pissed off.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you. Just wait until Monday."

"But--" "Please Tiana? Just do this one thing and I won't ask you to do anything again."

"Really?" I smirked.

"Really." She gulped. "Hmm. Okay. I have a feeling though Kai won't be too happy about it."

Meanwhile

Kai watched Tiana leave with Nalani and told him that she'd text him later. Kai turned to see majority of his brothers staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"How are you feeling?" Xiumin asked him. "Fine?"

"Oh yeah?" "Yeah? Why are you guys looking at me like I did something wrong?" Kai asked.

"You know there's a full moon tomorrow." Suho said.

"Yeah? So?"

"You need to stay away from Tiana for a couple days." Kris added.

"How come? You can't keep me away from her." Kai said angrily.

"We know that, but with it being a full moon and with your heat going into it's prime, it is not safe for Tiana to be around you." Suho continued.

"But--" "I know. We didn't want to do this, but you could really hurt Tiana, especially since she still doesn't know about your 'other' half." Lay added.

"Does Tiana know?" Kai asked. "What do you mean?" Chanyeol asked.

"Does Tiana have to stay away from me too?" Kai continued. "Yes. That is why Nalani came and took her back to their apartment."

"I know this is for Tiana's sake, but I don't know if I can do it. Her scent drives me crazy." Kai explained.

"I know, but we have faith in you that you can do it." D.O comforted him. "You think so?" Kai added.

"I know so." Tao smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Nalani and I were all over town getting things for our sleepover with Alice. I was still a little bummed that I couldn't exactly hang out with Kai or even talk to him, since I left from our hang out session. Not only that, but I talked to him about my anxiety issues. I guess that this makes us a little closer. He was pretty cool about everything.

"You okay?" Nalani asked me. "Yeah. I was just thinking about stuff." "Like what?" She asked.

"Kai knows about my anxiety issues."

"Does he? How did he take it?"

"Pretty well. He wasn't freaked out about it."

"Well that's good." Nalani smiled.

"I still haven't told Alice." I admitted.

"I feel like deep down, she has to know. She's a lot smarter than she looks." Nalani commented.

"That's true. I hope her and Luhan hit it off well. He's so sweet to her."

"I guess we'll find out at our sleepover tonight." Nalani smirked.

"Yeah."

Nalani and I finished shopping and we headed back to our apartment. We set up "camp" in our living room and I had brought out my television and put it in the living room. We had a ton of blankets on the floor and took some of our pillows as well. Around 7:30, Alice had come over and we all ordered our food and waited for the delivery guy to show up.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Nalani asked. "I hung out with you for the rest of the afternoon." I commented.

"I thought you were hanging out with Kai?" Alice asked.

"I was, then Nalani came and got me and we got stuff for tonight. How was your day, Alice? How's Luhan?" I smirked.

"He's fine. He--" "He what? Don't leave me hanging girl!" Nalani commanded.

"He asked me out on a date. A real date. Just the two of us. No Xiumin or Lay tagging along, just us." Alice blushed.

"That's the cutest thing! When is it?" Nalani asked.

"Next weekend. He said he'd take me after the show was over."

"What about you Miss Tiana? How are you and Kai?" Nalani asked.

"We're better than we were."

"So, what were you both doing here in the living room yesterday?"

"I was helping Kai study for his History class and then we decided to watch a movie, then you guys had come back from your date." I explained.

"Yeah. So, what happened when you walked Kai out?" Nalani smirked.

Kai and I alone in the elevator and his pinning me against the wall then kissing me, flashes in my mind and I feel my cheeks start to heat up and stare down at my hands thinking they're the most interesting things on the planet.

"Tiana? Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Nalani pestered. "I walked Kai out. That's it." "Uh huh. Why are you blushing then?"

"Tiana? Did something happen between you and Kai?" Alice asked.

I can't say it out loud. I just can't. I took my phone, went into my notes and typed.

He kissed me.

I show the girls and they literally gasp out loud. "No. Way." Alice said in disbelief.

"He kissed you?! That's--I don't know what to say. How did this happen?" Nalani asked me.

"Well, he was going to kiss me on the couch before YOU cock blocked me, so I walked him out and apologized and as I was seeing him off, he was like, 'I want to be with you a little longer' and we weren't even in the elevator for more than a minute and he dropped his bag, cornered me and just suddenly kissed me." I said.

"Shit." Nalani said.

"I know right? He also said something weird." "What did he say?" Alice asked.

"He said, 'I don't know if I can control myself around you anymore'. I didn't really know what that meant."

"Maybe he's just trying to get in your pants?" Alice said. "No. Kai's not like that at all." Nalani said.

"I do find it odd though." Nalani continued. "About what?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Suddenly, Nalani's phone rings and it's our food that we delivered. We hand Nalani our food money and she heads downstairs to pick it up. I check my phone and I see a text message from Kai.

Kai: How's your sleepover going?

Tiana: It's going. Our food just arrived. Nalani just went and got it.

Kai: Fun. I miss you.

Kai: I wish you didn't have your sleepover.

Tiana: I needed some girl time.

Kai: I guess I can respect that. What are you doing Monday night?

Tiana: It's hell week. I have rehearsal every day.

Kai: I know. Do you want to get coffee or something afterward?

Tiana: I was told to stay away from you for a while.

Kai: I'm sure we'll be fine.

Tiana: Kai, I don't want to go against your brother's wishes if they don't want me to see you.

Kai: But it's on Monday. I'll be fine after Sunday.

Tiana: I better talk to Suho first.

Kai: Tiana. Please?

Tiana: I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.

I stopped texting Kai and turned my phone upside down. I hate to turn Kai down, especially after we just started talking to each other again, but I was told not to hang out with him for a while, so I should respect that, although I want to hang out with him just as much as he wants to hang out with me.

"You okay?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. Just personal stuff." "Was it Kai?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said a little defeated.

Alice sat down beside me and out her arm around me. "It's going to be okay. Honest." "I believe you, it's just hard for me." "I know. I've been there."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Before I met you, I had a boyfriend and he was my first boyfriend. I literally thought he was my entire world, but as school was coming to an end, he cheats on me. Not only that, but he cheated on me with my best friend so it was hard for me to even accept going out with anyone else. But then Luhan came into my life and I feel like I can try again with the whole relationship thing. So, don't beat yourself up over something like this. It'll get better." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks Alice. I really needed that." I smiled. "It's my pleasure." She smiled back at me.

"Food is here!" Nalani said as she walked inside with a bag full of food. We turned on a movie and ate while we watched the movie. I'd glance at my phone every so often and see notifications popping up. I know for a fact that Kai is still texting me.

Maybe I can text him later? We continued to watch the movie and then had decided to do facials and paint each other's nails. As Nalani was painting my toe nails, I was staring into space. "Tiana, you look like you don't even want to be here." She commented.

"I'm sorry. It's just that---"

"Kai's being a pain.This night was supposed to be not about guys."

"I just feel bad. He wanted me to hang out with him on Monday, but you told me to keep my distance from him."

"He'll understand."

"I don't know if he will. And we just started talking again."

"You're thinking too much about this. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, but if you feel like you want to clear things with him, go ahead and call him."

I waited for Nalani to finish my nails and I headed into my room to call Kai. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I feel so nervous. On the second ring, Kai answered.

"Hello?" "Kai," "Tiana? Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah. Are you okay?" "I'm a lot better that you called me." He admitted.

"I just felt really bad about turning you away earlier. I didn't want you to be mad at me." "I could never be mad at you." Kai said. "Okay." I said relieved.

"I'm glad that you called me." Kai said. "I'm glad you answered." I admitted. "So I shouldn't get my hopes up about getting coffee or something after your practice on Monday."

"Well---It depends really." "On what?" "What everyone else says. I don't even know why I have to stay away from you Kai. Can you at least tell me that much. I feel like I'm in the dark about things."

"You aren't in the dark. It's just that I can't tell you anything right now." "Why not?" "It's complicated." He finished.

"I should probably head back to the sleepover." "Will you text me?" "I don't know. Maybe." "Okay." Kai said defeated.

We were both silent for a while until I said, "If I'm able, maybe we can go grab some dinner or something after dance practice. Dancing for five hours can make you hungry."

"You mean it?" Kai asked. "Yeah." "So is this you asking me out?" He asked and I swear I could the smirk in his voice.

"You tell me." I sassed. "I'm going to say that it is. You just couldn't resist me, could you?" "Wow. Someone is conceited." "You know I'm just teasing."

"Sure." "I mean it." "Okay, Kai." "I really want to see you." "Kai, you can't." "Sneak out and we can meet up." "You aren't serious are you?"

"Deadly serious." "Kai, I don't think I can. I was told not to see you." "They'll never know. When you guys fall asleep, meet me outside your apartment complex."

"But Kai--" Kai hangs up and I'm left dumbfounded. I can't see Kai. But then who would know, right? Plus, I wasn't really given a specific reason to stay away from him. No, I gave my word about not going to see him. I head back into the living room and continue with the sleepover. We watched a couple more movies, played Cards Against Humanity and then we called it a night.

Around 1:30AM, I check my phone and see a text from Kai.

Kai: I'm outside. Can't wait to see you.

I quietly get up and go to my room and throw on a sweatshirt, leggings, a pair of sneakers and walk downstairs. I get downstairs and I walk outside to see Kai.

He's wearing a black t-shirt, a black jacket covering his shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His blonde hair is a little disheveled, but still styled nicely in a way.

"Hey," Kai looks up at me and smiled. "Hey. It's good to see you." "You saw me yesterday." "Yeah, but today is a new day." "I'm not supposed to see you." I blurted out. "Yet here you are with me." Kai said as he stepped closer to me.

"You obviously wanted to see me. And you know I wanted to see you." He said as he took my hand and he kissed my knuckles. What's with him? He's more affectionate than usual. Kai intertwines our fingers and leads me away from the door.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked. "I have an idea." Kai smirked. Kai takes me away from my apartment complex and leads me to his car. "Kai, I'm not so sure about this." I said.

"Come on. I don't bite." He smirked. "Kai--" "Tiana, please?" Kai pleaded. I give in and say, "Fine. I need to be back though, so it doesn't look like I've been gone for too long."

I get in Kai's car and we drive to a park. "Are we allowed to be here at night?" I asked. "Do you trust me?" He said. "Yeah. I trust you." We get out of the car and walk towards the playground and towards some benches.

"How was your sleepover?" "It was fun, but--" "But?" "I was so busy thinking that I upset you that I couldn't really enjoy myself."

"I'm sorry." Kai said apologetically. "It's not your fault. How about you? How was your night?" "It was all right. I wasn't feeling too well." "You okay?" I asked.

"I'm better now that we're hanging out." "Seriously Kai, are you okay?" "I'm fine, Tiana. Honest." He said with a small smile. We sit there in silence for a while and I look up at the sky. "You can really see the stars out here." I said. "Yeah. I like coming out here when I can't think."

"It's great." "You're great." Kai said as he looked at me. I looked at Kai and blushed. "Thanks." "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure." Kai stands up and has his hand out to me. I take his hand and we walk along the street lights and the playground. Being with Kai is really relaxing, although I know even supposed to be with him right now.

"Kai, why am I not allowed to see you?" I asked boldly. "I can't tell you that now." "Why not?" "I just can't, okay? It's personal." "Fine." I said a little pissed off. "Tiana, I want to tell, it's just---" "Let me guess, complicated, right?" I said.

"Tiana," "I think you should take me home." I said unexpectedly. Kai looks defeated, but he gives in. "All right. I'll take you home." Kai and I walked back to his car and we see Suho, Kris, Nalani, Sehun, Chen, and Tao. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We should ask you both the same thing." Kris said. "We were just getting some fresh air." Kai snarled. "Tiana, let's go." Nalani said. I start walking towards Nalani, but Kai pulls me back and says,"No." and I am suddenly behind him.

"Kai, you don't know what you're doing?" Suho warned.

"I don't want to be away from Tiana. You can't keep me away from her." Kai snapped. "Kai, calm down." I said a little frightened. Kai looks down at me and he could almost tell that I was a little frightened.

"I have to go." I said to him. "No. No you don't. Stay with me." Kai said as he took both of my hands and led me further away from everyone. "Kai," "Please? Just a little longer." He said as he raised one hand and caressed my cheek very gently.

I honestly don't know what's going on, but it's starting to freak me out. I'm already anxious enough that I left with Kai to come here and now that some of his brothers and my roommate showed up, it's making my anxiety even worse. I feel like I just got in trouble.

The last thing I want to happen is me having an anxiety attack, especially in front of Kai. I take a few steps away from Kai and I realize that my heart is beating really fast. Shit. I'm going to have an anxiety attack. I sit down on the ground for a second and try to catch my breath, but it doesn't really help. "Tiana, you okay?" Someone asked me.

Everything is starting to get dizzy and I start to go towards the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Someone catches me and look up to see platinum blonde. It must be Kai who caught me. My vision is really hazy and my breathing is really ragged.

"Tiana, breathe." Kai said in a hushed voice. My vision becomes a little clearer and Kai's looking down at me with worried eyes. "Kai," I whispered. "I'm right here. Focus on your breathing, okay?" He said to me. I nod my head and continued to try to breath normally.

My heart wasn't frantically beating and I was able to slowly come back to reality. "You did great." Kai whispered to me. I looked up at him and he has a small smile on his face.

"Do you need anything?" He asked me.

"No. I don't think so. Where am I?" "At the park. Do you remember coming to the park?"

"Yeah. You were about to take me home, right?"

"Yes." I see another body and it's Suho. "Can you help me take her home?" Kai asked. "Yeah." Kai hands Suho his car keys and Kai lifts me up in his arms. "You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah." We walk to Kai's car and he slides into the car with me still in his arms.

I fall asleep in his chest and the last thing I remember was Kai saying, "I'll protect you, I promise."

Meanwhile

Kai held Tiana in his arms on the way back to her apartment. Nalani, and Kris met them back, while Chen, Sehun, and Tao went home. While Kai and Tiana were sitting in the back seat, Suho kept looking back at Kai.

"What?" Kai snarled.

"You know you were supposed to stay away from her." Suho said.

"I don't want to talk about that now. I don't want to startle her." Kai said as he looked down at a sleeping Tiana and a small smile played on his lips.

"What if you claimed her, Kai? Do you not know how serious this is?" Suho said.

"I do know. I cannot stay away from Tiana. I physically cannot do it. She needs me."

"She needs you or you need her?" Suho asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to see her. She keeps me sane. The entire time I was with her, I didn't feel the need to claim her."

"That's odd." "Is it?" Kai said as he finally looked up at Suho from watching over Tiana. "You love her, don't you?" Suho asked. "What?" Kai said surprised. "You love Tiana." "I mean I care about her. I never want to leave her side.I want her to be safe." Kai looked down at Tiana again and he gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you sure that it's not just my wolf form telling me to mate?" "It's that and it's your actual feelings towards her. The more time you spend time with her, the more your feelings get stronger. When you actually claim her, you'll be inseparable."

"I'd love that."

"You would. But you---"

"No. I won't stay away from her. I can control myself."

Suho dropped the conversation and they had arrived back at Tiana's apartment. Nalani and Kris had met up with them and were able to put Tiana in bed. As everyone was leaving, Kai wasn't going anywhere. "Kai," "I'm not leaving her." He said.

"Let him stay." Nalani said. "Fine." Suho, Kris, and Nalani walk out into the living room and leave Kai alone with Tiana, so he could watch over her.

Back to Tiana's Point of View

I feel embraced in something when I suddenly come to. I check the time and I see that it's 8:45AM. Wait, when did I get home? I hear a rustle of my blanket and I turn to see Kai sleeping beside me. Was he here with me the entire night? I feel my cheeks heat up and look back down at him.

He looks so peaceful sleeping there beside me. His blonde hair is even more disheveled than it was last night. His jacket was on the back of my desk chair and everything else was still on him. I bet he was uncomfortable wearing all of that while he was sleeping. I gently, but hesitantly run my fingers through his hair and he starts to stir. Crap. I didn't mean to wake him.

Kai blinks a couple times until his eyes suddenly land on me. "I didn't mean to wake you up." I whispered. "It's all right." He said in a raspy, tired voice. I think I just died a little inside. "Did you stay here, all night?" "Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Kai said as he sat up a little bit.

"Thank you. For last night. I didn't think that would happen, but---"

"Tiana. It's okay. It was no problem at all." Kai said with a small smile.

"I have to thank you some how." "Tiana, seriously. It's fine." Kai sits up and runs his fingers through his hair and looks back down at me.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Kai smirked.

"Sorry. It's not every day you wake up and a guy is sleeping next to you."

"You're saying you've done this before?" Kai asked.

"No. God, no. I always sleep alone."

"Except last night."

"But I didn't know you were going to be sleeping over." "I wanted to keep an eye on you, so I stayed over. I wasn't going to sleep, but sleep is important and a part of a healthy lifestyle."

"But I thought we were supposed to stay away from each other?" I asked. "That's not going to happen. I can't stay away from you Tiana. I just can't."

"I don't even know why I had to stay away from you in the first place. I mean Nalani said that you had stuff going on, but she never really explained why. Especially since we both started talking to each other again."

"I know. It's complicated." I shouldn't ask him about this anymore, especially since I keep getting the same answer.

"I think you should go."

"Tiana," "I mean it Kai. I was supposed to stay away from you last night and we got busted. I'm surprised you're still here with me in the room, to be honest."

"I wasn't going to leave you after you had an anxiety attack. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And I thank you for that, but what we did---They looked really upset about it."

"Let me convince you to let me stay."

"I'm sorry, but---" "Let me take you breakfast."

"What?"

"Let's go out. My treat. In fact, it's a date. What do you say?" A date? With Kai? I don't know. I look at Kai and he has a hopeful look in his eye. I did want to repay him for watching over me last night. I guess a breakfast date wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Fine." "Yes!" "But---" "Oh." "Nalani, Kris, and Suho have to come to." "But---Fine. But you're sitting next to me." "Of course." We all get ready and head out to one of the restaurants not too far from campus. Chen happened to come along as well because Suho didn't want to seem like the third wheel with Kris and Nalani.

We get separated since we were a large party and Kai was probably willing to do anything to make sure that the other four weren't anywhere involved with our date. "What are you going to get?" "I don't know. Whatever sticks out. But then again, I usually get the same thing all the time."

"Which is?" "Eggs, bacon, hash browns, or just a Belgian waffle. What about you?" "Whatever I'm hungry for I guess." "You'll just eat anything then?" "Pretty much. I'm glad you decided to come with me." Kai said.

"Well, I wasn't going to come if the others didn't know or came along, but I guess that backfired since we're alone now anyway." "Yeah. But we haven't really hung out together since I came over." "Yeah. I won't be able to see you during the day time since dance practice is today and the rest of this week." "You want to see me?" Kai smirked.

That cheeky bastard. "Yes. But, my dance show is important." "I understand. I just wish I could see you more." "I know." "I really want to kiss you again." Kai murmured. Kai hesitantly looks up at me and holds eye contact with me for like ten seconds.

I feel my cheeks heat up and I look down at the placemat on the table. "Hey," Kai lifts my chin, so I'm looking at him. "How are you both doing this morning?" I hear a voice ask. I turn and see a guy our age standing at the end of our table.

"We're doing well. How about yourself?"

"I'm great actually. Are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yeah. Kai, are you ready?"

"Yeah." He said while giving this guy a look.

"What would you like?" He asked me.

"Uh, can I have a Belgian waffle with a side of bacon and sausage?"

"Absolutely. And what would you like to drink?" "Lemonade. Please."

"What about you man? What can I get you?"

"I'll have the same, only add a side of eggs as well and I'll have an orange juice."

"All right. I'll be right back with your drinks." "Thank you." I said.

I look at Kai and he has a very weird look on his face. "Kai, are you okay?"

"What?"

"You were staring at that guy. Do you know him?"

"No."

What's up with him? I've never seen him like that before. Our waiter came back with our drinks and we were once again alone, but in silence. "Do you guys have anymore games this season?" Kai looks at me and he relaxes.

"Yeah. We have another home game and a couple away games and we're done." "Are you guys going to the playoffs?" "Sadly, no. If we didn't do so poorly earlier in the season, probably. We just started winning a couple of weeks ago."

"Maybe next year?" I said hopefully. "Yeah. Maybe." "How are you guys doing over here?"' Our waiter said as he came back. "We're fine." Kai said with a very dark tone."So, hey" I turned to the waiter and he's looking at me.

"Yeah?" "You're on the dance team, aren't you?" "Yeah." "You have some sick moves. I'll saw you guys at halftime a few weeks ago." "Oh. Thank you." I said with a small smile. "Listen, if you aren't doing anything next weekend, would you---"

"Sorry pal, but she's taken." Kai said as he glared at him. "Oh really?" "Yeah, so why don't you do us a favor and beat it." Kai threatened. "Hmph." our waiter said as he smirked, but then walked back into the kitchen. Okay. I hesitantly looked at Kai and he looks pissed.

"Kai," I gently take his hand and he engulfs mine in his own. "Hey," I said softly.

Kai looks at me with fury still in his eyes, but they slowly start to soften. I smile a small smile at him and squeeze his hand. "It's okay." "No it's not. I didn't like the way he was looking at you. And he knew damn well that we were together. Dick."

I've never seen Kai like this. Or have I?

Wait a minute. It's Suho all over again, only it's our waiter. He's jealous. Not only that, but I think if Kai sees our waiter again, he might hurt him.

"Excuse me." I say to a passing waitress. "Yes?" "Is it possible that we get out meal to go?" I asked. "Uh, sure. Let me get your check and I'll do that for you." "Thank you." "No problem." The waitress gives us new drinks in take away cups, puts our food in boxes and rings us up.

"Here you go. Enjoy your breakfast." She said to us. "Thank you." I said as Kai and I walk out the restaurant. I know I'm probably being a hypocrite about being with Kai and asking to have someone chaperoning us, but I didn't want Kai to be pissed off because some guy was looking at me. We get to Kai's car and I start to get in the car, until Kai stopped me.

"What?" "Why did you do that?" "Do what?" "Get our food to go? You wanted---" "I know, but I didn't want you to be upset the entire time just because of some guy I'll probably never see again. You wanted to go on a date with me and---"

Kai lifted my chin and looked me dead in the eye and said, "You're perfect." "I'm not perfect." "In my eyes you are." I smile a shy smile and look down.

"Come on, let's go have a picnic." Kai and I get in his car and head out to some tables outside of my apartment complex. Breakfast happened to go ten times smoother since we had left the restaurant and we were being chaperoned.

"This was really nice." I said as I looked at Kai and smiled. "I agree. I love being with you." Kai said.

"Me too." I admitted. Kai looked me and had this look on his face. "What?" I smiled. "I want to show you something."

"What is it?" "It's a surprise." Kai gets up and he has his hand out to me. "Do you trust me?" "I trust you."


	15. Chapter 15

Kai and I drove to his house and we headed towards the backyard. What does he have to show me? And why is it in the backyard?

Kai continues walking towards the forest and I stop for a second. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "Why are we going in the forest?" "My surprise is in the forest. You said you trust me."

"I do trust you, it's just---" "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear." "Okay." Kai puts his hand out to me again and I hesitantly take his hand. "Trust me. You'll love it." "Will I?" "Yeah." Kai and I walk into the forest and we're walking hand in hand further into the forest.

"Why exactly is this surprise in the forest?" "Because you can't really see the surprise, unless it's online." "Um. Okay." I guess I should wait and see whatever Kai has in store for me. We continued walking into the forest and make it to a clearing. "It's pretty quiet out here." I commented.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I come out here. It helps me think." "Makes sense. It's practically silent." I then hear rustling around us. "Did you hear that?" I said. "Hear what?" "I heard rustling." "Really?" "Yeah."

"Maybe we should go back." I said as I let go of Kai's hand and started walking back the way we came. "Wait!" Kai stops me and I turn around and see two wolves walk into the clearing.

I quickly hide behind Kai and he doesn't move an inch. I hesitantly look from behind Kai and the two wolves just seem to be playing with each other.

One had light to almost dark brown fur and it's eyes were a dark brown, and the other had dark grey fur to almost black fur and it's eyes were a dark gold, almost brown. The lighter wolf spots us and starts walking towards us. I hide back behind Kai and I hear the wolf whimper.

"Tiana, he's harmless. See?" I come from behind Kai and I see him kneeling in front of the wolf and he starts petting his ears. "Kai, that's a wolf. They aren't harmless."

"There's a pack not too far from where we are and they've never attacked us. These wolves are from that pack. They won't hurt you. I promise." The darker wolf comes towards us and he was a larger than the other. Kai pets the larger wolf and the smaller one comes towards me.

I hide behind Kai again and wolf realizes I'm afraid of him. He lies down on the ground and looks at me. I look in his eyes and I see that they're sad. I take another look at the wolf's entire face and I slowly make my way towards him.

I hesitantly reach my hand towards the wolf and he meets me halfway, so I'm touching the top of his head near his ears. I slowly relax and the wolf takes notice and he puts his head on my lap. I smile a small smile and continue petting his head.

"He likes you." Kai said and by the sound of his tone, he wasn't too happy about it. "He's so soft. Does he have a name?" "No. There are too many of them to give each of them names." "How many are in the pack?" I asked.

"I can't remember. Maybe 11 or 12?" "Oh. That's a lot." "Tell me about it. The larger wolf comes towards me and I pet his head while he whimpers with delight. The wolf's tongue slowly starts to come out and it strangely reminds me of Chanyeol.

I giggle at the though. "What's so funny?" "This wolf reminds me of Chanyeol a little. Just by how he behaves." "Interesting." Kai said indifferent.

"Was this the surprise?" I asked Kai. "Yeah. In a way it was." "It was nice. Different, but nice." I say with a small smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kai smiled. We head back to the house and we see D.O, Xiumin, Lay, Sehun, and Tao in the kitchen. "Hey lovebirds." Sehun smirked. My cheeks instantly get warmer and I close myself off.

"Shut up Sehun. You don't know their story." Lay said. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to take Tiana home." "Bye lovebirds." Sehun and Tao said as they made kissy faces at us as we're leaving. "God, I hate those two." Kai murmured.

We get to Kai's car and we get inside. "I'm so sorry about those two. They're so---" "It's okay." I interrupted him. We were silent for a while until I speak again. "So you're going to take me home?" "No." "What?" I said surprised. "I'm not letting you leave right now. This is first time we've actually gotten together and hung out."

"You're right." "So, what do you want to do?" "I don't know. I haven't really thought of anything." "Do you want to go to the mall? We can eat in the food court, window shop." "Um, okay. I didn't want to be stuck in the house all day so let's go."

Kai drives us to the mall and we immediately start walking around. We go in a couple stores and look around and we stop towards the food court. "Hey, there's a photo booth." "Yeah." I said not really paying attention.

"After we eat, do you want to take some pictures?" "Um, sure." Kai and I go to a Chick Fil A and eat in comfortable silence. After lunch, we head to the photo booth. We both sit inside and it's pretty cramped inside. How is this going to work? I thought.

I'm suddenly on Kai's lap and he's doing the background on the touch screen. "Kai," "What? Are you uncomfortable?" He said worriedly. "You don't mind me sitting on your lap?"

"No. Come on, we have to pose." "Okay." Kai pulled me a little closer and we were cheek to cheek. We smile for the first picture, then we do another quick picture were we do the peace sign and we're winking. The third picture, Kai kisses my cheek and the final pose, I'm totally taken by surprise. Kai's lips were on top of my own and he pulls away after the picture is taken. I feel that my cheeks are extremely hot and Kai's looking at me with lidded eyes.

We're nose to nose and we haven't moved from our previous position. Kai leans in again, until the machine says, "Thank you for using Photo Booth! Your pictures are printing now." I pull away from Kai and grab our pictures. "We should probably go." I said shyly. "Okay." Kai and I walk out of the photo booth and then decided to leave the mall.

"Can we go back to your place?" Kai asked me.

"Um, I don't see why not. You'll have to leave though. I have practice tonight."

"I can just stay and wait for you to come home. Or come with you?"

"You'll be bored just watching us dancing."

"I wouldn't be bored watching you."

"You don't know that."

"I beg to differ." Kai said as he stood in front of me and almost challenged me. I don't want to argue with him, so I'm just going to let him come over. "Fine. Let's go."

We head back to my apartment and I grab my dance clothes and my water bottle and head to the University gym. I walk into the dance studio and Nalani walks up to me. "Where were you?" She asked and Kai walks in behind me. "What is he doing here?" Nalani snarled.

"He's just going to watch." I said. Why is she mad that Kai's here? "Tiana, can I talk to you for a second?" Nalani asked as she pulled me away from Kai. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were supposed to stay away from Kai and now here he is. You gave me your word." "I know, but after yesterday Kai doesn't plan on being away from me."

Nalani ran her hands through her hair and sighed. "You really like him don't you?" She asked me. I turned and looked at Kai and he was watching us, but he smiled a small smile. I smile back and turn back to Nalani.

"Yeah I do. A lot." I admitted. "I'm not your mother, so I can't tell you what to do. Kai is a great guy." "He is. I'll be careful. I promise." I go change and tell Kai to sit wherever he wants as he watches us practice. I have to zone him out for the next couple hours, so I can focused on all the dances I'm in.

Practice starts and my head is only somewhat in the game. I'm completely aware that Kai is there watching me and it's very frustrating. We have a quick water break and I take a seat next to Kai. "You guys look good." He complimented. "Thanks." I said as I'm closing my water bottle.

"You seem kind of out of it. You okay?" Kai observed.

"Yeah. I'm not fully here for some reason." I said as I wipe sweat off my forehead.

"Maybe you need some motivation." "I doubt that's it."

"Is there something on your mind?" Kai asked.

Yeah. You. "No. I think I'm just over thinking things as always."

"Well. I have to head out." "You do?"

"Yeah. Suho really wants me home, so I'll see you tomorrow. Are we still on for coffee after your practice?" "Um. Maybe, if I'm up to it."

"Let me know. I'd like to hang out, if you're not too tired." "Okay. I will."

"Can I have a kiss before I go?" Kai asked. "What? I'm all sweaty and gross." I said flustered.

"I don't care. One kiss, please?" "I---"

Kai's lips are kissing my cheek and he whispers in my ear, "I'll call you later." Kai glances around the room to see if anyone's looking and he kisses me very briefly on my lips. Kai get us and heads out of the dance studio.

I was already really warm from dancing, but after that, I'm pretty sure I'm as bright as a tomato. Okay, maybe not, but you get what I mean. "All right everyone! Let's get back to it!"

Kai's Point of View

I have to get out of this dance studio. I had been fine when I first showed up with Tiana, but as practice started, my mind started to wander and they weren't exactly pure thoughts. All I could think about was Tiana and how her body swayed while she was dancing.

Then she was getting all sweaty from dancing full out majority of the time. It made my lower region tighten up in both a good and a bad way. Not only that, I could hear her thoughts and she was thinking about me watching her, which was throwing her off.

She'll understand if I go home, right? Plus, it's the night of the full moon and I need to be home anyway. And my wolf self just cannot get enough of Tiana. If I just think of anything else, my mind just goes back to her and how BADLY I need to mate with her. No wonder Suho and the others were trying to keep me away from her.

I text Suho to tell him I'm going to head home. I know he is going to give me a mouth full for me hanging out with Tiana practically all day.

Suho: How are you feeling?

Kai: I'm okay. I'm going to leave soon. The full moon will be at it's peak soon.

Suho: No kidding. You need to get home ASAP.

Kai: I know. I know. I'm going to let Tiana know I'm leaving.

Suho: You're still with her? Are you two alone?

Kai: No. She has dance practice. I'm just sitting on the sidelines.

Suho: Come home Kai. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret.

Kai: All right. All right. I'm on my way.

I let Tiana know I was leaving and I made my way to car. I look up at the sky and the moon is already shining in the sky. "Shit." I murmured. At least it's not at it's peak, yet. I get in my car and drive home almost immediately.

I get home and go immediately upstairs to my room. I see D.O sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey,"

"Hey. Where were you?" D.O asked.

"With Tiana."

"Ooh. How are you two getting along?"

"We're good. We went on a date today?"

"Did you? How was it?"

"It was great. I want to see her again."

"Weren't you just with her?" "Yeah, but my wolf side is acting up and I needed to get away from her. Plus, it's the full moon tonight."

"You made it home just in time." "I know." We hear a knock on our door and I hear Suho. "Kai, are you home?" "Yeah. I'm home."

Suho walks in our room and gives D.O this look. D.O takes his book and his phone and exits the room. The Suho turns and looks at me. He looks pissed. Here we go.

"Why---" "Let me just say, I'm not staying away from Tiana. Don't ask me to do that ever again. Yes, I was with her all day, but I have been on my best behavior all day. I didn't claim her, she's still in one piece. I came home because I knew my wolf side was acting up. I'm not a baby Suho, I can take care of myself and I can be cautious around Tiana."

Suho looks at me and sighs. "I guess I can't exactly tell you what to do all the time." "Thank you." I said as I sat down on my bed. "And you did make it home before the full moon was at its peak. But Kai, you need to be more careful."

"I know. And I will. I promise."

End of Kai's Point of View

Dance practice kicked my butt. After Kai left, I was able to get myself together and actually dance like myself. I did miss Kai when he left. Although it freaked me out that I couldn't really concentrate with Kai being there, he was giving me some sort of motivation while I was dancing.

Some of the dance required me to "be sexy" and that isn't exactly one of the best things I'm good at. However, I was still able to perform to the best of my ability. Nalani and I head home and I immediately get in the shower.

It always feels so good after you know you did a good job working out or dancing for a long period of time and it pays off. After my shower, I head back into my room and look at my phone to see five text messages from Kai and one from Nalani.

I open Nalani's text message first.

Nalani: Do NOT answer your phone if Kai calls you.

Are we on this again? What is happening now? I check Kai's messages and I'm a tad concerned.

Kai: How was practice?

Kai: Can I come see you?

Kai: Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad, if you are.

Kai: Tiana, I NEED to see you.

Kai: I'm coming over.

What? He sent this text ten minutes ago, he's probably already here. I quickly throw on a pair of sweats and a tank top, then throwing a hoodies over my tank top and headed out of my room. Nalani must have heard me and stops me.

"Where are you going?"

"Kai's downstairs. I think."

"No. Stay upstairs." "What? Why?"

"You just need to stay upstairs, okay?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"No. I'm just protecting you, Tiana. Can't you trust me?"

I don't know. I feel like I'm in the dark about something. "But--" "Tiana, please. Just stay upstairs, okay?" "What about Kai?" "He'll catch the hint."

"Fine." I said pissed. I walk back into my room and someone was there waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

I walk into my room after my little "confrontation" with Nalani and someone is in the room with me. "Kai, what are---" "Not so loud." He said as he came towards me and put his hand over my mouth. He takes his hands from my mouth and sits down on my bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you get up here?" I whispered.

"I needed to see you. And I climbed through the window." Kai said.

"But you saw me two hours ago and I live on the third floor. How was that possible?"

"It just was, but---"

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I've been better." I get a good look at Kai and he's sweating up a storm.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're sweating up a storm."

"I'm fine."

"Let me get you some water."

I got up and walked towards the door, but Kai stops me. "Wait." Kai wraps his arms around my waist and he's giving me a back hug.

"Kai,"

"Don't leave. Stay a while longer."

"But Kai,"

"Please?" He pleaded.

"Fine." What am I going to do? "At least take off your drenched shirt. You'll catch a cold that way." "Do you have another shirt I can wear?" "Yeah. I have free t-shirt that's too large for me." I pull away from Kai and go into my drawer and grab a shirt.

"Here you go. I hope---" I turn to see Kai shirtless. I mean I did say to take his shirt off, but I didn't think he'd do it right away.I turn around so my back is facing towards him and my cheeks are completely flushed.

"Tiana, do you have that shirt?"

"Yeah." I hand Kai the shirt, without facing him.

"Why won't you look at me?" Kai asked me.

"Because you're in the process of changing and it's considered rude to watch someone change, if I'm not mistaken."

"Tiana, it's fine. You can turn around."

"No. Not until you're wearing a shirt."

"Tiana, look at me."

Kai turns me around and I'm facing him. He's wearing the shirt I gave him and he pulls me closer. "I thought you said you had to go home?" I whispered. "I did, but I wanted to see you." "Does Suho know you're here? Or D.O?" "No." Kai answered right away.

"Kai,"

"I wanted to be with you." Kai said as he took my hand.

"But---"

"I don't want to go home. Don't make me leave."

What am I going to do? Kai being here is starting to stress me out. I sit down beside him think about what I'm going to do. Obviously, he isn't going home. I guess he could spend the night, but Nalani is in the apartment too.

"All right, here's what's going to happen. You're going to stay the night---"

"Yay!"

"But, you need to promise me that you WILL NOT run away and not tell anyone like you did. You understand?" I said to him.

"Yes. I understand. Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's no trouble at all." I sigh with relief and checked the time. It was 10:30PM. It wasn't my bed time, but with Kai here I really didn't know what to do.

"What time is your class tomorrow?" I asked him.

"9AM." "We should probably get some sleep then."

"But---"

"Kai, I'm tired from dance practice, so if you wanted to do something it's not going to happen." "Well,"

"Yes?"

"There was one thing I wanted to do."

"Enlighten me, then."

Kai looked at me and he gently caressed my cheek. He leans in and he kisses me. Kai pulls away, but doesn't stay away for too long. "Was that a good night kiss?" I whispered. "It could be. Although, I thought it be a different kind of kiss." Kai said as he nudged my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I asked shyly. "I'll show you." Kai leans in and kisses me once more. His right hand slowly makes it's way towards the back of my head, so he can deepen the kiss. Kai pulls away again and takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap. I feel that my cheeks are flushed and I hesitantly look at Kai and his cheeks are somewhat flushed.

Kai leans in and I meet him halfway. This kiss felt so passionate and it made my heart flutter tenfold. I feel Kai's hands drop to my waist and my arms slowly make their way around his neck. I think this is the closest I have ever been to Kai. Literally. Kai pulls away briefly to say, "I can't get enough of you." And he kisses me again.

Kai breaks away from the kiss and he goes to my neck. He leaves tiny, breathless kisses on my neck slowly towards my left ear lobe. "Kai," I moaned. I could feel how wet I was getting and I feel like if I don't stop Kai soon, this whole thing could go a step further. "Kai," I said as I pull away, so Kai's lips could get off my neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We should stop."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I don't want to do something and then regret it later."

"I wouldn't regret doing anything with you."

"You're just saying that." "No. I mean it, Tiana."

I look at Kai and he's looking back at me. "Forget it. We need to get some sleep." I climb off of Kai's lap and jump off my bed. I open my covers, so I can get under the blanket and Kai does the same. It's not like I didn't want to stop my make out session with Kai, but what if we took that next step? Not only that, but I'm not exactly Kai's girlfriend.

I mean he's hasn't exactly asked me, but we hang out so much together and we're practically a couple. I don't know. I mean he did say he likes me and I like him. I'm so confused. I'm afraid to ask him. "Kai," "Yeah?" "I---I want to---What are we?" "Humans?" "No. Relationship wise. What are we?"

"You're my friend. My best friend. But, the feelings I have for you are unexplainable. I really like you Tiana. I can't stop thinking about you when we're not together. My heart---" Kai takes my hand and puts it on his chest over his heart.

"My heart beats so erratically when we're together. You always look out for me and I try to look out you the best that I can. I guess what I'm trying Tiana is that, I want you to be mine." I take all of what Kai said to me and I feel a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Will you be mine, Tiana?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah. I will." I said shyly.

Kai smiles and hugs the absolute crap out of me. As happy as I am to know that Kai and I are a thing now, we really need to get some sleep. "We should get some---" Kai kisses me then pulls away and says, "Sleep. I know." He smirked. What exactly did I get myself into?

Meanwhile

"Where's Kai?" Suho asked D.O.

"I think he said he went for a walk."

"Shit." Suho swore.

"What? What's wrong?" D.O asked.

"Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun let's go."

"Where are we going?" Chen asked.

"We need to find Kai. He's not here."

"Suho, he should be okay. The moon has reached it's highest peak."

"Yeah, but the first place he's going to go is Tiana's apartment."

"Just let him be." a new voice said. We all turn around and see Kris.

"But you were one to say that we shouldn't let him be around Tiana so much." Xiumin said. "Yeah, but that kid is in love with that girl. It'll only be a matter of time that he'll slowly open up to her about his wolf self, and the rest of us."

"I guess that's true, but---" "You just have to trust the him." Kris finished.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here!" Sehun said as lifts his eye mask and Tao is lazily clinging to his side, half asleep.

"Sorry." Chen said. Suddenly, Luhan walks in and he has the biggest smile on his face. "Someone looks happy." Chanyeol said as Luhan sat down on the couch.

"Where were you?" Baekhyun asked. "Like you have to ask? Her scent is all over him." "You got it bad for this girl." Lay said as he sat beside him. "I'm crazy about her. I've never felt this way about anyone before." "Well she's definitely your mate." Xiumin said.

"I want to tell her." "Tell her what?" "About us. She deserves to know." "Are you sure about that? Do you think she'll be able to take it." "I think so. We have this connection and I feel like I can tell her anything." "Well, if you think you'll be able to do that, then by all means tell her." Suho said.

"Are you sure?" Luhan asked. "Yeah. Tiana, however I'm worried about." "Because you love her?" Chen smirked. "Yes. I care about Tiana, but with her anxiety issues, I don't know how she'll be able to take the news. I don't want either one of them to be heartbroken, you know?"

"Yeah. I understand." Chen smiled a small smile. "She's my best friend. I see where you're coming from." D.O comes downstairs and he's on his phone and he says, "Kai texted me." "Where is he?" Suho asked. 

"He's with Tiana." "Call him. Now." Suho demanded. 

D.O calls Kai and Kai immediately answers. "Hey," "Hey. Are you okay?" D.O asked. "I'm fine." "Is Tiana okay?" Chen asked. "She's fine. She's my girlfriend now." "Congratulations." Chen said sarcastically, while grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

"Did you claim her?" Suho asked. 

"No. I had control." 

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I'm sure you guys don't want to know that I was making out with her, so---" 

"Too much information." Baekhyun said. 

"She stopped me. She didn't want to take that next step."

"Thank God for her." Xiumin murmured. 

"Are you spending the night over there? Will you be able to control yourself." "I think so." "No. You need to know that you won't claim her in her sleep." "I won't. I swear." 

"Good." "I really like her guys. I don't want to fuck this up." Kai admitted.

"We know. We know how you feel about her. Just don't rush into anything and then chicken out when the going gets tough." Kris said. 

"I won't. I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

"Good night." All eleven brothers said.

"Good night." Kai said and he hung up.

Back to Tiana's Point of View

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as I came back from the bathroom. "My brothers. Just to let them know where I was." Kai said as he put his phone in his jacket pocket. 

"Oh. Good. Let's get some sleep." 

"Okay. Can we---never mind."

"What?" 

"Can we cuddle?" Kai said shyly without exactly looking at me. 

I smiled a small smile and said, "Yeah. We can cuddle." "Cool." Kai blushed. 

Kai and I climb into bed and I turn off my bedside light. "So," "So." Kai and I lay there for a couple minutes without touching each other and we could the smell the awkwardness in the air. "How would we start this?" Kai asked. "I don't know. Maybe this?" I lay my head in Kai's chest and Kai wraps his arms around me. 

"Is this right?" "I don't know. I've never done this." "Me either." "Another first for you. Wow, I'm two for two." Kai smirked. "Shut up." Kai chuckles and he tightens his hold on me. "Good night Tiana." "Good night, Kai."


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up the next morning and it's 7:39AM. What a weird time to wake up. Anyway, I had woken up because sometimes, I pee in the middle of the night, or an hour or so earlier than when I need to get up, so here we are once again. I glance to my right, and I see Kai knocked out. I smile a small smile and just look at him for a while.

He's even more handsome when he's asleep. I gently run my fingers through his hair and he doesn't stir. I release Kai's grip around my waist and climb out of bed. "Where are you going?" Kai said with a raspy voice. I turn around and see Kai sit up and he's rubbing his eyes. "I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered.

"Come back." He pleaded.

"I'll be right back. I promise."

I walk out of the room into the bathroom and do my business. After I return from the bathroom, Kai was sitting up waiting for me.

"I missed you." Kai said as he took my hand and guided me towards him.

"I just went to the bathroom."

"Yeah, but we were together all night."

"But we were sleeping."

Kai kissed me and pulled away very slowly. "I missed you, okay?" "Okay." I climb back into bed and Kai did the same. "I have an idea." Kai says.

"What?" "Let's not go to class today." "Kai, I have to go to class." "Come on Tiana, skip class for one day. Let's just stay in bed and cuddle." "No. You have a 9AM." Kai takes my hand and gives me these puppy dog eyes. "No---" "Tiana, please." "No."

"You're no fun." Kai complained.

"No. I'm a good influence on you. You should start getting ready or head home so you can get ready and get to class on time." "Fine." Kai complied.

Maybe I am a good influence on him. Kai gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to clean himself up. I'm guessing he has to go home because he didn't bring anything last night. "I'll see you later." Kai said as he walks to the door and I'm following behind him.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Kai takes my hands and looks down at me.

"Are we still on for coffee tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"If Suho doesn't want to kill me, then sure. After practice."

"I don't think he'll be mad at you. He'll be mad at me that's for sure."

"Yeah. You have a point. You should go, so you won't be late."

"Yes Mom." Kai teased.

Kai pulled me close and kissed me. "I'll see you later." "Yeah." I said bashfully. Kai walks out and I close the door behind him.

"Did you have a nice night last night?" I heard Nalani say.

I felt my soul leave my body and then slowly return after I turned around and saw Nalani giving me this look. "Um, yeah?" I tried to walk by her, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"So Kai spent the night last night, huh?" "Yeah." I said nonchalantly. "Tiana, a boy you like spent the night and you're practically going out on a date later today. Why are you so calm?" "We're a thing now."

"You guys are an item now?"

"Yeah."

"Tiana, that's great. Honestly, but that Kai. Kris almost came over and would have dragged him home." "Kai did call saying where he was when I was gone."

"You're like a good influence on him." "That's what I said. He wanted to skip class and I told him no." "But Tiana, you're you. You never skip class unless you're sick, which doesn't happen very often." "Sue me for having a good immune system." I walk by Nalani and start to get ready. I might as well since I have class at 10 anyway. I'll take a nap when I come back from class.

I take a quick shower, brush my teeth, exfoliate my face, then throw on a t-shirt, jeans, a flannel over my shirt and wore a pair of converses. I put my hair up in a side ponytail, spray some perfume and I went to the dining hall for breakfast. I meet up with Chen and he has the biggest grin on his face.

"Go on and say it." I commanded.

"Kai and Tiana sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S---"

"How old are you? Five?"

"You and Kai are FINALLY an item. He took his sweet ass time."

"Chen!"

"You know I'm right."

"But did you have to say it like that?"

"Yeah. I did." Chen and I sit down and we catch up on stuff. I feel like I haven't seen him in forever, even though it's probably been a few days. "So when are you meeting your lover next?" Chen smirked.

"He wants to meet for coffee later, but I told him that it has to be okay with Suho. And that it wouldn't be until after practice."

"What did he say?" "He said okay, but I know how much he wants to see me. Did he go home and then go to class?"

"Yeah. Suho chewed him out after he got ready and then they drove in together. You're kind of good influence on him." "I know. That's what I thought. He wanted me to skip class today and I said no."

"You tell him. He has to go to class, especially all this week since we have two more games for the season. He needs to have his head in the game." "I know." This is why Chen is one of my best friends. He gets me. I can tell him anything about Kai or anything in general.

Plus, since I met him, Suho too, I had this connection with him and I knew that we would get along great. I check my phone and I have to leave to go to class. "I have class. I'll see you later." "Okay. Text me later. And have fun at practice."

"Please." I groaned. I walked from the dining hall and I get a text from friend from home saying;

?: I'm calling you.

My phone rings and I answer. "Hello?" "Tiana!" I hear this hyena laugh and I instantly smile. "Hi Jackson," "I miss you." "I miss you too. I feel like you haven't spoken to me in a long time." "Well yeah. Remember, I went back to Hong Kong for a couple months."

"That's right. How was that?" "It was fun, but now I have good news." "What is it?" "I'm coming home this week!" "Really?!" "Yeah! And---" "And?!" "I'm coming to visit you!" "Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" "Yes, girl! I'm serious. I haven't seen you in almost three months. You're the yin to my yang. We have to meet up!"

"That's great. I can't wait to see you, Jackson. Honestly." "Me too. I've been meaning to talk to you about stuff, but I haven't had the time and---" "I know. Let me know when you get back." "I will. I'll talk to you soon." "Bye Jackson." "Bye."

I go to class with a huge smile on my face. I can't believe that I get to see Jackson after being away from him for three months. He's been my best and closet friend since freshman year of high school. During that time, I had developed a crush on him, but because he's always so busy, I never got the chance to confess and I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we had.

We were so close to one another and when he had gone back home for those three months, I really missed him. Even though I didn't really talk to him on the regular. Wait a minute. If Jackson is coming to visit me this weekend, that means he'll have to meet Kai.

Jackson was VERY protective of me. No matter what the situation and now that Kai and I are in a relationship now, Jackson's going to be even more protective of me. Not only that, but Kai is so possessive of me. I'm afraid of what's to come when the two of them meet.

The least I could do is warn Kai about Jackson and vice versa. I don't want another Suho--Kai confrontation again.

I went to the rest of my classes for the rest of the day and just went through with my day. I got a text from Kai every once and a while. He knew that I was going to pretty much ignore him all day and that I wasn't going to see him until later, if possible.

I did have practice for the dance showcase tonight, so I needed to be on my A game. After my last class, which was a history class for my major, I headed home and took a brief nap and then went to dinner, so I had food in my system during practice.

As I'm walking to practice, I see D.O and Suho.

"Hey Tiana," Suho smiled.

"Hey guys. I feel like I haven't you in a long time."

"Well you haven't." D.O said.

"Wow D.O. Tell me how you really feel." I said sarcastically.

"Kai practically hogs you. We like you too." D.O explained.

"I'll talk to him about it."

"He told me that he wanted to get coffee with you after practice." Suho said.

"Yeah. I told him that he had to talk to you first, that way you know where he is."

"You're like his mom." D.O said.

"Sue me."

"He kind of needs that though. He never just ran off places like that. This is the first time in a while, so in a way, you're good for him."

Good to know. "It was great seeing you guys, but I have to get to practice." I said. "Oh yeah, we understand. We'll see you around." D.O said as he started walking off. Suho kind of stayed for a moment and I smile a small smile.

"It's good to see you Tiana, honest." he said as he took a step toward me. "Yeah. I could say the same." Suho and I are really close and since Kai and I are a thing now, and they had their issue before, I didn't really see him much.

"We should do homework together or grab a coffee sometime." Suho suggested. "Yeah. I would like that. We do have a test coming up. I could use someone to keep me focused." "I'm your guy." Suho smiled. "I'll see you later then." "Yeah." I walk away from Suho and make my way to the dance studio. I don't know what it is, but being with Suho just now made my heart skip a beat.

Why? I mean I care about Suho. We're close, but I can't have whatever these feelings I have for him. He's more like a brother to me. Well, like a guardian. (A/N: I know, typical, but whatever, it's my story.) I know that he'll be there for me. I get to dance practice and I immediately start stretching. We've got a big week ahead of us and I cannot let anything get in my way.

The rest of the team shows up and we do a group warm up and begin going over dances and formations. I had a break in-between two dances and I check my phone. I see that I have messages from Kai and Suho.

Kai: I can't wait to see you. I missed you.

Suho: When do you want to go get coffee?

"You seem awful popular." Nalani said as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah. I'm seeing Kai after this and then I bumped into Suho and D.O and Suho asked to meet to study sometime."

"When was the last time you hung out with him?"

"I don't remember. Oh! Guess who called me today."

"Who?"

"Jackson."

"You're hot best friend from home?"

"Can you not say that?" I smiled.

"What? He is. I'm surprised you two never dated."

"I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. And what if we did date and it didn't work?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Anyway, he's coming to see me this weekend."

"Shut up! He's back from Hong Kong?"

"Yeah. I'm really excited to see him. But I'm a little nervous."

"Because of Kai? Have you even told Kai about Jackson?"

"No. That's also my other problem."

"Oh shit. What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell Kai about Jackson otherwise it's going to be awful."

"Yeah. This is something you will have to figure out on your own."

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

"I think you'll be okay though." "Me  
too." I just have to tell Kai and he shouldn't freak out about it too much. Right?

We continued with dance practice by running through the entire show in order and the president let us go. I most definitely need a shower. I walk out of dance practice and I see Kai outside the room looking at his phone.

"Hey," Kai looked up at me and had the biggest smile on his face. "Hey." He stood up and walked towards me. "How are you?" Kai asked.

"Tired. Sweaty. I need a shower. Besides that, I'm okay. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Although I did see you this morning."

"Do we have to go through the same routine we did this morning?" He said as he pulled me close.

"I know. You missed me."

"Damn right I did. How was practice?" "Tiring. Listen, Kai. We need to talk."

"About what?" He said seriously. "Nothing serious, but I need to tell you about something."

"Well, what is it?" "Can we sit down somewhere?" "Yeah. Let's go in the cafe."

Kai and I walk to the cafe, order our drinks and we sit across from on another. "I have a friend from home, who is coming to visit me this weekend." "What's wrong with that?" Kai asked.

"Well, he and I have---" "Wait, he? It's another guy? Were you guys in a relationship?" "We are best friends and yes I did have a thing for him, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Look, he's coming back to the states and he's visiting me. I don't think we'll be able to hang out too much together this weekend." I explained.

"When was the last time you saw him?" "Three months ago. I just wanted to tell you, so I didn't feel like I was hiding something from you."

Kai smiles a small smile and hold my hand. "Thank you for telling me. Does he know about me?" "Not yet. I have to talk to him about you and that you're my boyfriend. He's really protective of me."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend and I'm very protective of you too." "I know." I smiled. "Can I still meet him?" "Yeah, of course." Hopefully they don't kill each other.

Kai and I finished our drinks and he walked me back to my apartment. "Can I see you tomorrow?" "When are you free?" I asked.

"I don't have class until later in the day, do you want to grab lunch?" "I'd love to." I smiled. "Can I come up for a little while? Suho is studying in the library and he was my ride to campus."

"Sure. I seriously need to shower, so you can chill in my room, unless Nalani kicks you out." "She wouldn't dare." "She's fierce." I complimented.

"Whatever. It's your apartment too. I think I have he right to see my girlfriend when I want to." Kai smirked.

"Whatever you say." I smiled. Just as we're walking inside, Kai gets a text from Suho. "I gotta go." He said sadly. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"I know, but I wanted to hang out with you longer." "It's okay. You need to get a full night sleep." "Okay Mom." Kai pulled me close and he kissed me.

"I'll see you tomorrow." "You bet." I smiled. Kai smiled back at me. He then leaned in to kiss me again, but then we heard a car horn. Kai pulls away and I see Suho smiling at us. We both wave and Kai makes his way over to the car. Kai then turns around, comes back to me and kisses me.

"Good night." "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

I watch Kai and Suho pull off and I then proceed to head inside for a much needed shower.


	18. Chapter 18

I was running through our backyard trying to get somewhere. "Kai! I'm over here!" I heard Tiana's voice say. Suddenly, she was there in front of me. She smiles at me and I smile back at her. "Were you waiting long?" I asked her. "No. I knew you'd come for me." She said bashfully. Gosh, she is so cute. I take Tiana's hand and lead her to a hidden cave I had found.

"Where did you find this place?" She asked me. "I found it when I was taking a walk one day." "When you were in your wolf form?" She asked. "Yeah. Let's go inside." We walk inside and there's a few blankets, some snacks, and a pile of firewood, just incase we get cold. "Are you sure, it's safe to be in here?" She asked me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her. "You know I do." I motion her to come to me and she complies. I sit down on the blanket and Tiana sits beside me. I watch Tiana rub her arms up and down and I move closer to her. "Are you cold?" I asked her. "A little." "Let me warm you up." I wrap my arm around her shoulder and she snuggles into my chest.

"You're so warm." She says.

"I know." I chuckled.

"You're like my own personal heater." She giggles.

"Well you are mine." I said nonchalantly.

"Not yet. I'm not yours yet."

"Regardless, you're mine." I smirked.

"I'm still a little cold." She murmurs.

I pull her onto my lap and we're practically nose to nose. "Kai," She whispers. "Yeah?" "I want you---" "You want me to what?" "I want you to---claim me." She said shyly. I didn't hesitate after 'Claim me' was uttered from her lips.

I kissed her gently making sure that she was sure she wanted to go through with this. I pull away and look at her. "Are you sure about this Tiana? Once I do this, there's no going back." "I'm sure." She said. I kiss her once more and I feel that my jeans are getting tighter and I can smell the desire coming from Tiana. I flip her over, so she's on her back and I'm hovering on top of her.

I caress her cheek and kiss her. I feel her trying to pull me closer and I grind my hips into hers. She meets with my thrusts and I can feel my canines starting to form, so I can mark her. I go from kissing her and make my way towards her neck and I can tell that she's getting pretty worked up. "Kai," She moaned. I go away from her neck for a second and hold her down.

I look down at her and her eyes are lidded with desire and my golden eyes are glowing. "This may hurt a little." I intertwine our hands together, while holding her down and I kiss her one last time before I claim her. I kiss her neck very gently, and I slowly bite down on her neck. She screams only for a moment, but holds on to me very tightly. I pull away and gently lick the bite and kiss it. I pull away and look down at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looks up at me with lidded eyes and nods her head with a small smile. I lean into kiss her once more and---

I woke up. I sat up completely drenched in sweat and with semi-erect boner. Shit. I run my hand through my blonde hair and glanced at the clock. It was 3:30AM. That seemed so real. I need to clear my head. The want to claim Tiana is getting stronger.

I need to tell her about me. About the rest of my brothers, before it gets worse. I throw on a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and head outside. I shift into my wolf self and run to Tiana's apartment. I know she's probably asleep by now, but I want to---no. I need to see her. I make it to her apartment and call her. I know she'll probably be asleep, and will probably hate me, but I needed to see if it was okay to see her.

I figured she wasn't going to answer until I heard a very quiet, "Hello?" "Tiana," "Kai, it's almost four o'clock. What do you need?" She said a little irritated. "Can I come see you?" I asked. "Kai, it's late." "Please." I begged.

"Fine. Are you already here? You seem to always be here when you want to come over."

"Yeah. I'm outside." I said apologetically.

"Give me five minutes." She mumbled.

I feel bad for waking her up but I really needed to see her after my dream. A little less than five minutes later, Tiana comes outside in a hoodie that is two sizes too big for her, yoga pants, and a pair of UGG slippers. She looked adorable.

"Hi." I said hesitantly.

"Hi." She said sleepily.

We stand there for a moment and Tiana says; "Are we just going to stand here or can we go inside so I can sleep?" She said grumpily. Remind me not to wake her when I want to come over.

"After you, my lady." I smirked. Tiana rolls her eyes and starts going back inside and I follow her.

"And why did you want to see me at 4AM?" She asked.

"I wanted to see you."

"You couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"Technically, it is tomorrow."

"I don't need your sass this early in the morning." I chuckle and Tiana looks back at me.

"Is there something funny?"

"No. Not at all." I smirked.

She glares at me and says, "You're lucky I like you."

"I like you too." He said back to her, which brought a small smile on her face. We get to her apartment and go straight to her room. Tiana wastes no time shedding off the layers she put on just to come outside and greet me and gets back into bed.

"I'm guessing that you're staying over?" She said as she made herself comfortable.

"Yeah, but I probably won't be here when you wake up." "Understandable." She yawned. I climbed into bed with her and as soon as she cuddled into my arms, she was fast asleep. Suho is going to kill me if he finds out that I ran off to see her again.

I look down at her and she looks so peaceful. What would she think of me if she found out the truth? Would she look at me differently? Would she avoid me? I don't think I would be able to handle not having Tiana around if she didn't like me because of my other half.

"There's so much I want to tell you." I mumbled as smoothed her hair down. "I want you to know everything." I continued. I pulled her closer to me and slowly, but surely went back to sleep.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I cannot believe Kai came to my apartment last night at four in the morning. I was exhausted. There was no way I was going to be alive today at practice. Not only that, but my professors decided to give me a shit ton of work to do.

Do they NOT know that I have a life outside of their classes? A good majority of my time is going to be focused on all the dances I am in and maybe a few assignments, but I can only do so much. It stresses me out knowing that I have so much to do in such little time.

Of course, when I woke up, Kai was gone, but there was a note saying that he'd see me later. I think before I do anything, I need to take a nap. Luckily, I only have two classes today and they are one after the other, so after my last class is over, I'm coming home, napping, and then going on to dinner and then to practice.

As I'm getting ready for the day, I received a text from Jackson.

Jackson: I'm home from Hong Kong! I can't wait to see you this weekend!!!

Tiana: Me too!! I missed you so much!

Jackson: Me too. You have no idea!!!!!!!!

Tiana: I have class, so I'll talk to you later.

Jackson: Okay. Have a good class. Study hard, nerd!

I get ready for the day and I head to class. I haven't heard from Kai yet, but I remembered from last night when he had left with Suho that we were going to get lunch, so we'll see if that still happens. As I'm sitting in class ready to get started taking notes, I send a quick text to Jackson.

Tiana: When you come visit, I have a lot to tell you. Or if you want I can call you later before my dance practice.

Jackson: I thought you had class nerd? Yeah. I'll call you when your class let's out.

My professor shows up and we immediately get started on class. I have to tell Jackson about Kai. Otherwise they'll be at each other's throats. This is stressing me out. I literally can't. Let me just focus on finishing this day and we'll move on from there.

There's no denying that both guys will meet, it's just the fact of how they'll interact with one another. Once my class let out, I immediately called Jackson. He answered on the second ring. "Hey!" "Hey. Listen we need to talk." "You must mean business. What's up?" Jackson asked me.

"I--While you were in Hong Kong, I met someone." "Who'd you meet?" "Some guy. And we've gotten really close and--" "Say no more. You like him, don't you?" I was stunned. How did Jackson know that only after hearing about it just now?

"But--How did you--" "Tiana, I've known you for a long time. And if you like someone, you get so shy and don't know the right thing to say. Do you want me to meet this kid?"

"Yeah. I told him about you and he wants to meet you too."

"First of all, I think it's sweet of you to come to me about a boy."

"Jackson, you're so protective over me. I had to have the two of you meet. Plus, the guy I'm talking to, who's name is Kai by the way, is SUPER overprotective over me, so I did what was right."

"You sure did. You're so cute about your crushes." "Yeah. Here's the other thing. He's my boyfriend." There was silence on the end of the line and Jackson said, "Well shit. I--Damn Tiana. College changed you." Then he chuckles.

"Is he being good to you?" "Yeah, but I feel like he's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is." "He's probably waiting for the right time to tell you. Don't be discouraged, girly."

"Thanks Jackson. I really needed to hear that. Honestly. You always know what to say."  
"You're my partner in crime, so I have to do what's right for my best friend, right?"

"I feel a lot better knowing that you know the situation." I said honestly. "Who knew you could change in three months. I really can't wait to catch up with you when I come visit." "Me too. I'll see you Saturday?" "Yeah! Go back to learning." "I don't have class until an hour from now." I giggled.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't know your schedule." Jackson sassed. "No. You don't." I sassed back. "Wow. That sass was not needed." "You started it!" "Yeah, but you retaliated. Rude." "I'm hanging up now." "I'll talk to you later!" "Yeah. Bye!"

I hung up with Jackson and continued with my day. After my last class, I got a text from Kai saying:

Kai: Want to get lunch somewhere? My treat.

I'll take a free lunch any day. I text him back saying yes and he'd pick me up after class. I get out of class and see Kai outside waiting for me on his phone. He was wearing an Army jacket with a grey hood, white shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Hey." I said to get his attention. Kai looks up and smiles at me. "Hey." Kai pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready for lunch?" "Yes. I'm starving." Kai took my hand and walked me to his car.

"How was class?" Kai asked me.

"The usual. Did you go to class?" I asked.

"Yes. One of my classes was cancelled though, so I thought we get together and have lunch since I probably won't see you tonight due to dance practice."

"Yeah that's true. I talked to my friend from home."

"You did. What did he say?"

"He's excited to meet you this weekend."

"Good to know. I have let him know that you're my princess now." Kai smirked. I roll my eyes at his cheesiness, but it still makes me smile. No one's ever called me a princess before. I feel special.

Kai and I have lunch at a diner not too far from campus and it was just a nice date. "How have your practices been going?" I asked him. "You know. Same old, same old. We can only do so much, you know?"

"Yeah. I understand." "So, I was thinking---" "About?" "Us. After your show is over and when the season is over, I should take you out on a real date." "You don't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do. I want to pamper you, like the princess you are." Kai said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I feel my cheeks heat up and avoid eye contact. "Okay. I mean if you really want to." I said shyly. We finish our lunch and we head back to campus.

"Do you have anymore classes today?" Kai asked me.

"No. I'm done for the day. What about you?"

"I'm finished too, until I go to practice. Can I come over?"

"If you want." Kai and I walk to my apartment building and go to my apartment. I open the door and say, "Nalani, are you home?" I don't hear a response and put my bag in my room. "I guess she's not out of class yet." I said to myself.

"Is she home?" "No. I think she's still in class or probably with Kris. Who knows."

I grab my folder and textbook and start working on the reading for my class later this week. Kai is sitting on the couch on his phone and glances at me from time to time. "Tiana, I'm bored." "You can do work, like me." "But we're supposed to hang out. Plus, we're alone." "And?"

I go back to taking notes, when my textbook shuts and my pen is taken out of my hands. "Kai, I have to study." "Play with me for a while." He said while pulling me out of my chair and into his chest. "You can study later. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Kai said seductively.


	19. Chapter 19

"--Let's have some fun, shall we?" Kai said seductively. What exactly does this boy have in mind? I'm nervous and excited to see what he has in mind. "Kai, when you say "fun", what exactly do you mean?" "You'll find out soon enough, my princess." He said as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

I feel my cheeks heat up and look down at the floor. Can he stop being him for like two seconds? It's stressing me out. I'm starting to be more and more in denial about him actually being my boyfriend. Like seriously.

"Kai, I really have to study." I said as he dragged me to the couch. "You can take a break every once and a while. Live a little." Kai said to me. "I don't know. I just---" Suddenly, Kai lifts me up and takes me to my room. "What are you doing? Kai put me down!"

Kai plops me down on my bed, but I get up, but then he pushes me back down. "Kai! I need to---" Kai hovers over me and is looking down at me. "Could you get off of me?" I asked. "No." Kai smirked. "You're unbelievable." I groaned.

I squirm under his gaze and try to sit up, but Kai has me held down, almost as if he doesn't want me to move. "This isn't exactly fun, if this is what you had in mind." I complained. Kai wasn't budging and I knew I had a ton of stuff to do. I also wanted to take a nap before I went to dinner and dance practice, since someone came over at three in morning.

"Kai, how about we cuddle? Hmm? I'm exhausted and could use a nap. What do you you say?" I said trying to reason with him. "A nap does sound nice. We can cuddle?" He asked bashfully. "Yes. Now, could you please get from on top of me and let me get comfortable?"

"What do you mean get comfortable?" Kai smirked. "Ah, forget it." Kai gets from on top of me and I was able to get up, get my stuff from the kitchen and pack it up, so when I go to rehearsal tonight, I'm all ready to go. I get back in my room and I see Kai just making himself at home. He's on my bed looking at his phone. It's like he practically lives here with me.

I smile a small smile to myself and sigh. Kai looks up at me and smiles. "You know, it's rude to stare." "Sorry." I said shyly. I can't believe that this gorgeous, protective guy is my boyfriend. Why me of all people? Why does he like me?

"You have that look on your face. What are you thinking about?" Kai asked me. "Nothing. Nothing to worry about." I said with a small smile. Kai made this pouty face and I couldn't help but giggle. "What?" He smiled.

"The face you made. It was cute."

"I'm not cute." Kai pouted.

"Yes you are. You have your cute moments."

"Well, if you say I'm cute, then it must be true." Kai smiled.

"Fine. Can we take a nap now?" I suggested.

"Sure. Come into my arms, my princess." Kai smirked. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed, then Kai bombarded me and embraced the crap out of me. "Are you comfortable?" I asked. "Very." Kai smirked. I roll my eyes and snuggle into his chest. I slowly but surely then drifted off into dreamland.

Kai's Point of View~

I wasn't really tired, so I watched Tiana sleep beside me. She looked so peaceful. I suddenly got a phone call from D.O. I answer immediately. "Hey,"

"Hey. Are you coming to practice?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Tiana's taking a nap. I don't want to wake her up."

"You sure see her a lot."

"You don't get it. She's everything to me. I just don't know how I'm going to tell her about who we are."

"You're scared about telling her about us."

"I'm horrified. What if she can't accept us?"

"You're thinking too much about this. Come to practice. It'll clear your head."

"All right. I'll be right there." I hung up and looked down at Tiana. I don't want to wake her up, so I slid off her bed and found a pen and some paper and wrote her a note. I'll probably see her later, but you never know. Suho was pretty pissed that I wasn't home early this morning.

I close the door to her room and made my way out into the living room when I see Nalani walking in. "Hey."

"Hey. Tiana's taking a nap?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you going?"

"Practice."

"Ah. You better hurry."

"I know. Nalani,"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you, about Tiana? I'm---I really want to tell her about who I am, but---"

"You're scared. Yeah. Text me and we'll talk about it." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"I know." She smirked.

I hurried out of their apartment and headed to practice. I really hope my talk with Nalani helps.

End of Kai's Point of View~

I woke up from my nap around 5:30PM and Nalani had decided to cook dinner for us, so it saved me the trouble of going to the dining hall. Sometimes, going to the dining hall isn't what you want to eat, and luckily we have a kitchen so it makes everything better.

When I was still waking up, I notice something on my dresser. I open it and I see that it's a note from Kai.

"Hey,

Sorry I couldn't stay and enjoy nap time with you. D.O called me about coming to practice. I hope you had pleasant dreams my princess. I'll see you later.

Yours truly,

Kai"

"He's so cute." I said to myself. I get up out of bed and head out into the kitchen where I see Nalani starting on our dinner. "There's sleeping beauty. Did you have a nice nap?" Nalani smiled.

"Yeah. It would have been nice to wake up next to Kai, but it is what it is." I said as I sat down on the stool in front of the island near the rest of the kitchen.

"At least you know you'll see him later." "Yeah. That's true."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"I do. I mean he makes me feel so different. I don't know. I haven't really shown him all of me yet since I'm so introverted, but he understands that. I've never felt like this before. I don't want to mess this up, especially since this is my first REAL relationship, you know?"

"I hear you. You're in good hands." She smiled. "Thanks." I said shyly.

We had our dinner and then we headed to dance practice. As the week went on, the more stressful dance practices we had. You would think being my third year on the team, I'd be used to all this. I'm not. I take dance very seriously, so the fact all of us take the time and energy to make sure this performance is the best performance ever, we have to be perfect.

Dance practice went on and then we all got to go home. I can only imagine how bad it's going to be when it's the night before the show. Usually it's not too bad, but sometimes you never know what life is going to throw at you.

Nalani and I are walking back to our apartment when suddenly we hear, "Hey beautiful!" We both turn and I see Kris in his car looking at us. "Hi babe," Nalani said.

"Hey Tiana," Kris smiled.

"Hey,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Get in, I'm taking you somewhere."

"But I'm sweaty."

"I don't care. Come on. Tiana, you don't mind right?"

"No. I'm sweaty and need a shower. Have fun." I said with a small smile.

"I'll see you later." Nalani said as she walked into Kris' car and I continued onward to my apartment. I glance down at my phone and I see Kai is calling me.

"Hey,"

"How's my princess?" He asked.

"Tired. Sweaty. I'm ready for bed."

"Well that's no fun. What if I want to come see you?"

"Kai, I can't do late night visits anymore. It's messing up my sleep schedule."

"What fun is that? What if I saw you right now?"

"Unless you're on campus still, there's no way."

"Wanna bet?"

"Not really."

"Turn around."

I turn around and I see Kai standing behind me on his phone, but he then hangs up. "Surprise." He smiled. I put my phone down, and I can't help but smile. Kai makes me feel some type of way that I can't explain. I never felt like this before.

"Hi princess,"

"Hi."

"How about I walk you home?"

"Okay."

"And maybe go out for some late night munchies. How's that sound?"

I was a little hungry. "I could go for some food."

"Cool. Let's go." Kai and I walked back to my apartment, I took a quick shower although Kai was okay with me going as I was, but I wanted--no, I NEEDED to take a shower and I did. We then got into Kai's car and headed to a fast food joint that is very popular with all of the students on campus.

We then parked somewhere not too far from campus and ate our food in the car."How was dance practice?" Kai asked me as he sipped from his soda. "It was fine. Tiring. How about you? How was football practice?"

"Same old, same old."

"Not as fun as it used to be?"

"Not really. I just--I feel like I'm going through the motions."

"I see where you're coming from. It's hard when you aren't that passionate about something anymore."

"You so get me." Kai said as he looked at me.

"That's how most people feel when they do something they used to love and suddenly, it's not as fun anymore."

"When did you get so insightful?" Kai said as he played with my hand.

"It's just how we live life. I'm not all that insightful." I said bashfully.

"But you don't deny that you aren't insightful." Kai smirked.

"I guess." I said as I looked down at my lap.

"Hey," Kai said as he lifted my chin. Kai leaned in and he gave me brief kiss. He didn't pull back just yet, but he nudged my forehead, almost as if he wanted to permission to keep going. I nudge back giving him permission to keep going.

Kai leans back in and kisses me. His right hand snakes it way to the back of my neck, so he had a better angle. I pulled away from Kai and looked down at my hands. "I should head home." I commented.

"Come on. Five more minutes. Please?" I looked at Kai and he gave me these puppy dog eyes. I can't fall for it. I need to sleep. "I'm sorry. I have class in the morning and so do you." I frowned.

Kai sighs, but he knows I'm right. "All right. I'll take you back."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Kai smiles a small smile back at me and he drives back to campus. We get there and get out of the car. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kai said. "Yeah. No late night visits. I can't do that again." I said.

"I know. Good night, my princess."

"Good night, Kai. Thanks for the late snack."

"My pleasure." He smiled.

I smiled back and I kind of stand there awkwardly. I hurriedly kiss Kai's cheek and run inside. Kai watches Tiana run inside and he feels himself blush and touched the cheek Tiana had kissed. He smiles a small smile and gets back into his car then heads home.


	20. Chapter 20

The last couple days of rehearsal had been VERY stressful. First, I had a test in the middle of the week and I was totally not prepared for it, so I am waiting VERY anxiously to see how I did. Second, I hadn't really seen Kai that often, which is weird on his part since he always seem to want to see me. And finally, besides the fact that the show is a day away, I have NO idea when Jackson is supposed to show up!

Things are not looking up for Tiana right now. Tiana is stressed. Why is Tiana talking in third person? Who knows? It was Friday, the last day of rehearsal and everyone was on edge. Myself included. I could tell. Nalani and I hadn't practiced our duet in a while and it was the first time everyone was seeing it during our run through.

Not only that, we had an audience during our rehearsal. Sometimes a lot of old members come to the rehearsal and then they see the performance the next day and this year was no exception, only now not only did we have past members from the team, but we also had the clan of brothers I had met earlier in the semester. Only, not all of them had shown up.

Kris, Suho, Chen, Luhan, Lay, D.O and Kai had shown up to our rehearsal. WHY you ask? Well, their football team didn't have practice, so they're all sitting on one side of the cement where we were practicing and you know how I don't like surprises. It totally through me off my game because they were there. We were running through the second to the last dance, and then it was me and Nalani's duet.

We finish the group number, grab a drink, and then Nalani and I get in our positions to start our duet. "Can we mark it?" Nalani asked me. "Yeah. I'm okay with that." "Ladies, I need to see at least 50%." Our president said.

"Got it!" We both yelled.

"Let's go ladies!" Kris yelled.

I roll my eyes and try to concentrate. I feel Kai's eyes on me, but I need to stay focused. We're doing our choreography and we're getting towards the end of the number and suddenly, I hear;

"Woohoo! That's my girl!" Nalani and I both halt in our dance and I turn to see a familiar face.

I see Jackson standing 20 feet away from me. His usual brown hair and been dyed blonde, which oddly worked for him. He had on a black sweater, jeans, and a pair of black shoes. He looked good. REALLY good. The stress that I had been feeling all night suddenly vanishes and I feel a smile form on my face.

"Jackson!" I run to Jackson and he hugs me, while lifting me off the ground and spinning me around a couple times.

"You're here!"

"In the flesh." He smiled.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, girl. You're still tiny."

"Oh shut up." I said as I hit Jackson on his chest.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Jackson smirked.

"Hey! I know you two haven't seen each other in a while, but can we finish our duet?" Nalani yelled.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." I yelled back. I look at Jackson and take his hand. "Come watch us."

"Okay." He smiled. I pull Jackson towards the seated area and I rewind to a few moments before Jackson had interrupted us.

"So you're the best friend from home." A voice said. Jackson turned and looked at Kai. "And you're the boyfriend I'm guessing."

"You're smarter than you look." Kai taunted.

"Hey, I'm sure Tiana doesn't want you and I fighting. Let's be friends, hm?" Jackson said as he raised an eyebrow and held his hand out towards Kai.

"As long as you don't get in my way. Tiana's mine." Kai said as he took Jackson's hand.

"She's my best friend. And let me tell you something--" Jackson said as he leaned in towards Kai, so he could whisper in his ear.

"--You break her heart, I'll kick your ass." Jackson threatened.

"I won't break her heart."

"We'll see. Tiana means a lot to me."

"She means a lot to me too."

"Then I guess you'll have to prove yourself then."

"I don't need to prove myself to you." Kai sneered.

"I--" "I see you guys met." A new voice said.

I'm looking down at Kai and Jackson and I see them talking to each other. They were awfully close to one another. Why do I feel like they were probably squaring up to each other? Now that I think about it, they probably were.

I roll my eyes and I see them separate from one another. I sit inbetween them and drink some water from my water bottle. "So Jackson, how long have you known Tiana?" I heard another voice say. I see Suho sitting next to Kai. "Tiana, who's this?" Jackson asked me.

"That's Suho. He's Kai's older brother and a close friend."

"Are you cheating on me? You found a new guy best friend?" Jackson teasingly.

I roll my eyes and smile a small smile. "No. I can have more than one best friend Jackson. Geez."

"Fine. Nice to meet you Suho. I've known her since the end of middle school and all of high school." Jackson smiled.

"Wow. You guys have known each other for that long?"

"It feels like I've known him my whole life."

"You enjoy having me in your life." Jackson snickered.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. How's your mom?" I asked him.

"She's great actually. She might consider moving to the states, but I think she likes it best in China."

"I wouldn't blame her." I giggled. Kai is overlooking the conversation. 'Why can't she be like that with me?' He thought. Suho heard Kai's thought and gave him a pat on the back. 'It's only natural that she's more comfortable with him since she's known him longer.'

Kai looks at Tiana once more and sees how happy she is to see Jackson. He can't help but smile since this was really the first time he's seen her smile like that. He wanted to see her smile more. If Jackson was able to get her the smile like that, why can't he?

"All right ladies, let's do one last one through of the show. I'm sorry to the audience, but if you want to see the show come out tomorrow after the football game and you can see these wonderful ladies dance." The president said.

"Where are you staying?" Tiana asked Jackson.

"At a hotel near by. I didn't want to intrude on you and Nalani. But I can come over, right?"

"Of course. That's not even a question. You can come over tomorrow and I can take you to breakfast."

"That sounds great. I'll text you. Actually, I'll call you when your practice is over, if Kai doesn't mind." Jackson said bringing Kai out of his thoughts.

"Um sure. I'm sure you guys want to catch up. I don't want to be in the way." Kai said.

Tiana gave him this look of shock, and confusion. But she was impressed by his behavior. Tiana turned too Jackson and said, "I'll text you. In the morning, we have all the time in the world to catch up." She smiled. Jackson smiled too, probably understanding the tone in Tiana's voice.

"All right, Miss Thing. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jackson hugs Tiana and then has his hand out to Kai. "It was nice meeting you, Kai. Treat Tiana well." Kai shakes Jackson's hand and says, "I will. You have my word."

Jackson smiles and waves good bye to everyone and leaves.

/ / / / / / / / / / /

I was quite impressed by Kai's behavior when Jackson had shown up. I wonder what they were talking about when I was going over the duet with Nalani. Then again, they did look like they were at each other's throats. Boys. I'm really excited to have breakfast tomorrow with Jackson.

I can't believe it has been three months since I had last seen him. I was midway through my shower thinking about what happened not even an hour ago and I just remembered that Kai was in my room still. I quickly finish my shower, although I was enjoying it, very much.

I put some lotion on, then put on a tank top, and a pair of jogger pants. I throw my hair up in a bun and head back out into my room. Kai was glued to the screen on his phone until I saw his nose twitch and he put his phone down.

"You smell good." He smiled. "Thank you. I did shower after all." I throw on a sweatshirt since Kai did promise to take me to get some food, unless he decided not to during my shower. That would be pretty awful. "You and Jackson seemed to be getting along." I mentioned.

"He's okay. He's protective of you."

"I told you."

"But I told him that I'm just as protective and he doesn't have to kick my ass."

I turn around with wide eyes and look at Kai. "He said that to you?" I said pissed off.

"Yeah, but I don't think---"

"That little sneak." I pick up my phone and call Jackson.

He answers almost immediately. "Hey, Tia---"

"What the hell Jackson!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Cut the bullshit. You told Kai that you'd kick his ass?!"

"I told him, I'd kick his ass if he broke your heart. Don't be so dramatic."

"But you don't just tell people that Jackson, that's rude. Especially, if you're just meeting them for the first time."

"I wasn't offended Tiana. He's protecting his friend." Kai said.

"See! He wasn't offended by it. I think you owe me an apology."

"Go to hell."

"We're still going to breakfast tomorrow?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Hang up before I change my mind."

"Noted. Night Miss Thing." Jackson hung up.

"I can't believe him." I murmured.

Kai is looking at me and he pulls me close to him. "That is what I deal with on a daily basis." I said.

"He's a character." Kai chuckled.

"Yeah he is."

"Tiana,"

"Yes?"

Kai is looking at me with a sad look in his eye. I bring my hand up to his face and gently caress his cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess I'm a little jealous of you and Jackson's relationship. You looked so happy to see him and---"

"I figured as much. When you said that you didn't want to be in the way so we could catch up, I could tell it didn't really sit right with you." I said honestly.

"I just---I don't want to lose you Tiana. I just---I don't know what I'm saying."

"You care about me." I said. Kai looked up at me and smiled a small smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." He nudged my forehead and kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Let's go get some midnight munchies." I said with a smile.

"Okay." Kai chuckled.

/ / / / / / / /

I am glad to see that someone can make Tiana happy. But I wonder about this Kai person. Something about him seems a bit . . . off. Tiana kept telling me how she feels like she's in the dark about something and I can sense that. I really hope I'm wrong about this. Kai seems to be the one for Tiana, but with this thing that's clearly still keeping them apart, I don't know what is in store for the two of them.

Maybe I'll get a little more information about this when I see Tiana tomorrow. Could whatever Kai is hiding be able to bring the two of them closer?


	21. Chapter 21

I was up early to see Jackson for breakfast. After going through such a stressful week, I think the best way to end it all before the big show was breakfast. Most of the time, I'd go to the dining hall for breakfast, but since Jackson was in town and he wanted to treat me, I wasn't passing that up.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" I asked him.

"I slept all right. It took me a while to go to sleep though."

"How come?"

"I was really excited about seeing you. I can't believe that it has been three months since I last saw you."

"I know. It seems so unreal. But, what was it like going back and being back there for so long?"

"It was great. As much as I love you, it was good seeing all my other friends."

"I can't hog you forever." I giggled.

"Yeah, but I miss just the two of us. We're a dynamic duo."

"I guess you could say that." I smirked.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's true." I smiled a small smile.

We sat there in silence for a moment and I spoke up again. "So, what do you think about Kai?" I asked shyly.

"He definitely likes you."

"And?"

"When you said that you feel like he's hiding something from you, it is definitely apparent. And whatever he is hiding from you, it's holding him back."

"You think so?"

"Most definitely. The way he looks at you, it's almost as if he's in love with you. When did you two start dating?"

"About a week or so ago."

"How you two interact, it looks like you've known each other for years. Like you were meant to be."

"So . . .?"

"I like him. I think he's cool. You found a keeper, Miss Thing." Jackson smiled.

"As long as you like him---"

"He still has to meet your parents. Especially, your dad."

"I know. I'm too anxious to even think about that."

"But you know that any guy who wants to date has to go through him. Remember when he thought I was your boyfriend and was trying to get rid of me?" Jackson exclaimed.

"I remember. But now, he likes you."

"Yeah, because we're friends." Jackson scoffed.

"We're best friends." I said.

Jackson looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, we are." Our food arrives and we eat in peaceful silence, with a little conversation in between. After breakfast, I had shown Jackson around town and then had brought him back to my apartment, since our show would be pretty soon.

"Here we are." I said as I opened the door. We walk inside and Jackson looks around as I take off my shoes. "This looks a lot nicer than what you described to me on the phone." Jackson said.

"It's hard to describe actual places on the phone, unless it's video chat, then that's a different story." I argued. "If you say so." Jackson smirked. Jackson sat down on the couch and I went and changed into my outfit for today's show.

It was just a T-Shirt, black yoga pants, and black shoes. We look as uniform as we can for the fall, but then in the spring we have actual costumes. "That's what you guys wear?" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you have money you can give my club, then you can decide what we wear, but if you don't, shut up." I said as I sat down next to him a tied my shoes.

"Is your man going to be there?"

"He should be. That's one of the main reasons we like each other. We both like dancing."

"That's cute." Jackson smirked.

I roll my eyes and tie my other shoe. "So, that Suho guy."

"Yeah?"

"He totally likes you."

"How do you know?" I said a little surprised. Deep down I had a feeling Suho liked me and I'm not going to lie, I like him too. But I can't suddenly like him, when I'm obviously in love with Kai.

WAIT. Did I just say that I'm in love with Kai?

I mean I like him, a lot. He gives me butterflies, he makes me feel special. I guess I do love Kai. But I've only been dating him for a few weeks now. Can me loving someone be that strong?

"Are you listening to me?!" Jackson almost screamed in my ear.

"Jesus. Yes, I hear you."

"You were just staring into space. What were you thinking about?"

"I think I'm in love with Kai." I admitted.

"Yeah. I see that, but that Suho guy also seems to be in love with you."

"I can't go through that again."

"Go through what again?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I better get comfortable."

I told Jackson what happened between Kai and Suho earlier into the semester, when I discovered the two brothers even existed. I had gotten close to Suho before I got close to Kai. Kai being the possessive guy that he is just ignored me and I had to "end things" with Suho, if I was going to be with Kai, before I found out that I even liked him. I can't like Suho too much, or Kai will get jealous and I'm not into going through that into fiasco a second time.

"I see now. Well, that's what happens when two gorgeous men want to be your man." Jackson smirked.

"I hate you."

"I love you too. But I honestly see your point now."

"Thank you." I said relieved.

I checked the time and see that I have a couple hours until the show. "Do you want to grab a quick snack? We can't sit down like we did during breakfast."

"Sure." "I still have to put make up on too."

"Gotcha. Let's go."

Jackson and I headed to the fast food joint across the street from campus and came back and had our snack. I got a text from Kai saying,

Kai: Break a leg. I'll see you after the show. You're going to kill it.

I smile to myself and tell Jackson that I'm putting my make up on. I head into my room and send a quick text to Kai.

Tiana: Thank you! I'll see you after the show.

Kai: Maybe we could go on a date afterward? To celebrate your performance?

Tiana: I'd like that.

Kai: Cool. I'll see you at the show.

I hold my phone to my heart and I feel my heart beating extremely fast. Maybe I am in love with Kai. I finish my make up, then Jackson and I head to Angle, where we were having the performance. Some people were staring to show up and start stretching.

"Sit wherever you want, or with the guys. It doesn't matter."

"I'll probably sit with them. Break a leg, Miss Thing." Jackson smirked.

"Thanks."

"There she is!" I turn around and see Chen and Suho walking towards me. "Hey guys."

"We're here to see you dance." Chen smirked.

"Thank you for coming you guys. Honestly."

"You're going to be amazing." Suho said.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

"Well, your boy toy's coming, so we'll let you stretch."

I'm stretching with the rest of the team and I reach up to do one more stretch and I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Guess who?" This seductive voice said.

I turn around and see Kai looking at me with a smirk on his face. He looked gorgeous, but when doesn't he look gorgeous (Am I right?!). His blonde hair wasn't styled. He was wearing a blue button up, light jeans that had holes in them, and a pair of sneakers. Plus, I could tell he showered because he smelled really good.

"Hey." "Hey." I said shyly. Kai smiles and leans in a gives me a brief kiss. "I feel like I haven't seen you all day." Kai said.

"You haven't." I giggled. Kai rolls his eyes, but then smirks at me. "Did you miss me, while you were hanging out with Jackson?"

"A little bit."

"Well I definitely missed you." Kai said as he pulled me close. "I missed you too." I admitted.

"We're still on for our date afterward, right?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. Listen, Tiana---"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I---"

"All right ladies, come over here please."

"I'm all yours after the show." I said as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

I go over to the group and we're having a little pow-wow and wish each other luck.

*Kai's POV~

I watch Tiana walk away from me and I feel someone come up behind me. "Why so glum?" Chanyeol said. "I'm not glum, just nervous."

"How come?" He asked.

"I'm telling Tiana about me. Tonight."

"You are? Are you sure you're ready?"

"I have to tell her, otherwise she won't know why I truly like her."

"It's your decision. I think it's a good thing that you're telling her now. Instead of just waiting it out for so long."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"What made you decide that it was time?"

"Fate." She has to know. If I lose her, at least she's not in the dark anymore. But, if she doesn't mind that I'm a werewolf, we could make this work and guide her through the motions. I just hope she doesn't turn me away.

~End of Kai's POV*

After we all conversed as a group and took a group photo and some with each other, we were ready to start the show. I was really excited. We started with the dance we had done during the Homecoming game a few weeks back and then continued on with the show.

Towards the middle of the show, it was me and Nalani's duet. "All right everyone. We have a real treat for you guys. These two ladies have been friends since they joined our dance team and now they're going to do a duet for you all. Give it up for Nalani and Tiana!"

"I love you Nalani!" We heard Kris say and everyone kind of giggles and Nalani blushes really hard. "You go Tiana!" Chen yelled. "Yes ladies!" A few team members say on the sidelines.

The song starts and Nalani starts her solo and then I do my own. We're dancing in complete sync and I feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. We finish our dance and we get a ton of applause. Nalani and I hug it out and we take a quick water break before we go on again. I turn to look at Kai and he's staring back at me and he winks at me.

I take a glance at Jackson and he has a huge smile on his face and gives me the thumbs up. We finish our show and take one last group picture as well as a more fun pictures with our other members.

"Tiana! We have to get our trio picture!" Nalani said as she and Alice walk towards me. I stand in the center, while Alice and Nalani are on my either side. "Can we take a picture with you guys?" Chanyeol said as he and the rest of the brothers came up to us.

"Sure."

"I call for first dibs with Alice." Luhan said as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist an she blushed really hard.

"Ooh!" Nalani and I smirked. "Guys!" Alice flushed even more.

"Can I get a picture with you before I head out?" Jackson said as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Of course." I smiled. Jackson and I take a picture side by side. Then another one back to back and then our last one was us hugging. "Thank you for coming to visit."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. When you come home, we have to do what we do best." Jackson said.

"You know it. Drive safe. And my mom says hello. You're always welcome at my house."

"Oh, I know that." Jackson smirked. "See you soon, Miss Thing." Jackson continued as he hugged me one last time.

"See you soon." I smiled.

"Can I steal you away?" Someone whispered in my ear.

I look over my shoulder and see Kai looking at me. 

"Yeah. I'm free. I'm all yours, just like I promised." I smiled.

Kai smiled back at me and was about to whisk me away until someone pulled my arm. "She can't leave until we all take a picture with her." Sehun said as he pulled me between him and Tao.

"Fine, but hurry up." Kai frowned.

I giggle and take pictures with all the guys and then leave with Kai. "That took forever." Kai complained.

"Hey, you have me to yourself now. And now that I think about it, you didn't take a picture with me."

"I wanted to be alone with you. Is that so much to ask?"

"I guess not." I smirked.

"You were amazing by the way."

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I wish I was out there dancing with you." Kai admitted. 

"Me too." I said shyly. 

We stand there and look at each other for a while. "Do I have to change for our date?" I asked. I was a tad sweaty from dancing. 

"If you want to. You don't have to." 

"It's just that I'm sweaty from dancing."

"I don't mind." Kai smiled. 

"I'm going to shower, then we can go."

"Okay." Kai chuckled as we walked back to my apartment.


	22. Chapter 22

After I took a quick shower and changed my clothes, Kai and I headed out on our date. I have no idea where we are going, but I'm super excited. Since our dance season is technically over and Kai's football season is about to end, we can spend more time together, which just makes my heart beat even faster.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked. "Somewhere. Don't worry, you'll love it." Kai smiled. Kai and I drive around town and we head to the park. The park brings up a bad memory for me. That's when I had my anxiety attack in front of Kai. Kai could tell I felt uneasy about being here and he took my hand.

"Hey, let's make a good memory here, okay?" He said with a small smile.

"Okay." I smiled back.

We get out of the car and we walk for a little while until something catches my eye. "What's that?" "Oh, you beat me to it. That's our picnic."

"We're having a picnic?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh Kai, this is so cute. I love it." I said honestly.

"I'm glad you like it. Shall we sit down?"

"Yeah."

Kai and I sat down on the picnic blanket and started our picnic. It was nice to actually be alone with him and not have this voice in my head telling me that I shouldn't be doing certain things or I'm going to get in trouble.

It was nice to feel at peace, the say the least. "You were incredible by the way." Kai said as he sipped a swig of water from his water bottle.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"I wish I could've of danced with you."

"Like we did the first time we danced together."

"Exactly. Maybe we could relive that night."

"Right now?"

"Why not?" Kai stood up and had his hand out to me. "Will you dance with me?" Kai said. "Sure."

Kai helped me up and pulled me close to him. Kai took out his phone and played a song. Suddenly, Justin Bieber's "The Feeling" starts playing. Kai puts one arm around my waist and held my other hand.

Suddenly, we start swaying to the music. Suddenly, I feel like we've been transported to a different world. I felt like Cinderella and Kai was Prince Charming, although he already fits the bill. When the chorus starts, Kai turns me around and suddenly spins me.

I get a little dizzy, but Kai catches me. "I got you." He whispered. I look up at him and he looks down at me. I'm suddenly back at the guy's party all those weeks ago and history is about to repeat itself.

Kai leans down and kisses me. I pull away and the magic is gone. "I wanted to do that the first time we danced together."

"I figured. I mean you did lean in."

"Yeah, but you pulled away." Kai giggled.

"I'm sorry. I was nervous and I had barely knew you."

"You're right. Tiana,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever feel like we were meant to meet? And be together?" Kai asked.

"Sometimes. I feel this pull towards you. That's for sure." I admitted.

"I do too."

"What led to all of this?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask." Kai said shyly. He's acting pretty weird today. He even seemed nervous at the show. What's up with him? I don't want to push him. He'll probably open up, if I don't push him.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" Kai asked.

"Sure. What about the picnic?"

"We'll come back."

"We can pack it up and take it with us on the walk."

"We could, but then I couldn't hold your hand." Kai smirked.

I roll my eyes, but smile a small smile at how corny he can be. "Come on, let's pack this up and we'll go on that walk." I said.

"Fine." We pack up the picnic and start our walk. Kai held my hand and we walked through the park.

"This is nice." I said.

"It is. Tiana,"

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Is is the same thing you tried to tell me at the show?"

"Yes."

We stop walking at we turn to face each other. "I---I--Could you turn around?" He asked unexpectedly.

"Turn around? Okay?"

I turn around and stand there awkwardly. Why did he ask me to turn around? "Kai, are you---"

I turn around and see a wolf standing behind me. It had brown and another color brown fur coat, which was beautiful to look at, but the admiration turned to fear and I feel my heart beat faster, and I'm immediately shaken with fear, but then I looked at the wolf's eyes.

They were bright gold and they were staring right back at me. "Wait a minute," I said to myself. I walk towards the wolf and I lean down in front of it.

I remember these eyes. I've seen them in my dreams sometimes. I feel protected by them. I hesitantly put my hand up and the wolf immediately leans into my touch. The wolf almost purrs as I pet his head and then I realized something. If Kai isn't here, but this wolf is, could it be possible that---No way. There's no way Kai could be this wolf.

Then again, it hasn't attacked me and it's just as clingy as Kai is. I do the unthinkable and looked into the wolf's eyes once more. The wolf leans and presses it's head on my forehead. I don't pull away and close my eyes. I suddenly hear a voice.

"Tiana,"

I open my eyes and pull away from the wolf. "Kai?" I asked.

The wolf leans back in so our foreheads touch. "This is what I've been trying to tell you. I'm part wolf." Kai's voice said to me in my mind.

"How long---"

"I'm wolf by birth. All of my brothers are. I was trying to find the right time to tell you. It was really stressing me out."

"Kai,"

"That was why you were in the dark. I didn't know how to explain everything to you. Now you know the truth."

I'm absorbing all of this new information. Oddly enough, I'm not anxious about him telling me.

"Are you mad at me? Do you think I'm a freak?"

"Kai, no. I---You're not a freak. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I've just been so anxious about telling you about me that I had negative thoughts about what would happen if I told you."

I pull away from Kai, but then hug him. "You're not a freak. It's just another thing to love about you." I said with a small smile.

I pull away and Kai leaves to go behind the tree and changes back to his human form. "Hi." "Hi." Kai walks towards me and looks down at me.

"So, this won't change anything between us, right?"

"Why would it?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought that you wouldn't have taken my news as well as you did."

"I'm surprised that I'm as calm as I am." I admitted.

"I have so much to tell you about me. I've wanted you to know since the moment I met you." Kai said as he stepped closer to me and took my hands.

"I'm excited to learn more about you." I said honestly.

I truly was interested to know this other half of Kai. I really was. I'm glad that I'm no longer in the dark and don't feel like Kai is hiding something from me. It feels really refreshing to say the least. Then I remembered something.

When I was taking out the trash that night and I saw a pair of gold eyes, but then they vanished. "That was you?" "What was me?"

"There was one night, I took out the trash and I made eye contact with a pair of gold eyes. Was that you?"

"Yeah." He said shyly. "I really wanted to see you and I had been in my wolf form, but we weren't talking to each other at the time, so that was the only way for me to see you." Kai continued.

"I knew I wasn't seeing something." I said relieved. "I couldn't stop seeing those eyes in my dreams. I figured it was a fluke, but since they're your eyes, I feel more at ease." I said honestly.

Kai smirks and then caresses my cheek. "You dream about me?" He says playfully. "Well, I didn't know it was you! Don't get cocky with me." I said as I pushed him away.

"Still, you thought about me."

"Keep dreaming, wolf boy." I smirked.

Kai gasps and gives me a almost hurt look. "Wolf boy?" I roll my eyes and start walking away, but Kai catches up with me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

Kai glances at his phone and smirks, "We're having a bonfire at my house, if you want to go."

"Sure. It'd be nice to unwind for a while."

"Or we can go back to your place." Kai smirked.

"No." I walked away with a huge grin on my face and Kai looks back at me shocked. "We won't make it if you keep gawking at me." I'm walking far ahead and suddenly I'm lifted up and Kai gives me a deadly smirk.

"Kai! Put me down!"

"Not a chance."

"Why not?! I'll tell Suho that you man handled me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" I take out my phone and start to dial Suho's number, but Kai was quick on his feet. He snatched my phone out of my hand and put it in his pocket.

"Give it back!"

"Make me." Kai said seductively.

"Whatever. I didn't want it anyway." I murmured as Kai put my down and sat down in the car.

"Oh Tiana, don't be like that."

"Don't tell me what to do." I said in a sassy tone.

I buckle my seat belt and wait for Kai to get into his car.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

"I'm coming Miss Sassy." Kai chuckled. We drove to the guy's house and we walk inside. As I'm standing in the kitchen waiting for Kai, I suddenly hear a wolf howling.

"I guess they went a little further out for the bonfire. We better get going." Kai said as he grabbed what he needed and we walk into the backyard.

"Stay close to me." Kai said as he took my hand and guided me through the woods. "Do you guys always come this far out when you're in your wolf form?" I asked.

"For the most part. We just run around anywhere just to get fresh air and be the other half of ourselves, you know?"

"I understand your reasoning, but not the whole transforming into a wolf part."

"I figured as much." We finally reach the bonfire and there are three wolves, while everyone else is still human, with the inclusion on Nalani and Alice.

Everyone turns and looks at us and Sehun says, "Does she know?"

Everyone looks at me and I sigh with anticipation.

"Yes. I know."

"Finally!" Chen yelled. "Do you know how hard it was to not tell you myself?" He continued. 

"It's about time." Xiumin said. "She was in the dark too long." Xiumin continued. "Tell me about it." D.O added.

"Well, don't just stand there, join us!" Lay said as he got up and took my hand and led me to one of the logs that I could sit on.

"Do you have any questions? We'll answer any that you have."

"I have so many questions, but I don't want to be too overwhelmed." I said honestly. "For now, let's just enjoy ourselves." Kris said.

Everyone murmured in agreement and went on like normal. One wolf in particular was looking at me. It was large with grey and a little black fur. It's blue eyes never left mine, until it decided to come towards me.

The wolf sits beside me while laying it's head on my lap. "Someone is getting pretty cozy." Tao smirked.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Take a wild guess." Chen said with a grin.

The wolf looked up at me with watchful, protective eyes and I knew right there and then who it was.

"Hi Suho," I said as I pet his head. I scratch behind his ears and he pants with satisfaction. He licks my cheek and gets up. He walks behind a tree and changes back into his human form.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"So, you know our secret now."

"Yeah. The cat's out of the bag. Or rather the wolf is out of the bag and I'm going to stop talking." I said as I just closed myself up.

Lay giggles and Chen snickers. "So, we're having a bonfire, but there's no s'mores?" I commented.

"Yeah. It is kind of boring just sitting around just staring at the fire." Nalani said.

"Yeah." Alice agreed.

"Plus, every time you guys have a bonfire, you just want an excuse to go out in your wolf form." Nalani added.

"So, Tiana, what do you think about this whole thing?" D.O asked me.

"It's something. It's definitely is going to take some getting used to." I admitted.

"And you will. I'll make sure of it, at your own pace." Kai said as he took my hand. Kai then turned and looked at Suho with a deadly gaze.

"I don't appreciate you licking my girlfriend's cheek."

"It was harmless. You're overreacting."

"Careful Suho, you don't want to mess with Kai's mate. You should know better." Chen said.

"What do you mean, 'Don't mess with Kai's mate'?" I asked.

"You still haven't told her the most important thing?" Baekhyun asked.

"What's the most important thing?" I asked.

They're all silent and Kai turns my attention towards him. "You're my mate."

"Okay, so what does that mean?" I asked getting a little agitated.

There is still silence and Kai finally speaks and says, "You're the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life."


	23. Chapter 23

"You're the one I'm going to be with for the rest of my life." Those words rang in my ear for a moment. I didn't just hear what I thought I heard right? I'm going to be with Kai for the rest of my life? But, HOW? Seriously? Is he sure? I'm afraid to ask that question.

"Tiana, you still with us?" Chen asked.

I glance up and look around the bonfire. Everyone is staring at me, almost as if they were holding their breath to see if I'll say something or do something drastic. "Sorry. I just need to time to let this all sink in." I said quietly.

"Maybe we should have waited to tell you that." Lay said.

"Or when we all weren't around and she was just with Kai." Xiumin added.

It all makes sense now. The sudden confession, when Kai asked all those questions about us being "meant to be" and whatnot, it was because of this whole mate thing. I think I have enough information in my head for the night. I was not prepared for all of this.

"I think it's time for us to head home." Nalani said as she stood up and came over to me. "Tiana," I look up at Nalani and I get up and follow her.

"I thought we were going to hang out." Kris asked.

"For once can it not be about you!" Nalani yelled. Everyone was shocked at Nalani's outburst.

"Well, maybe Tiana wasn't meant to know about us or be with Kai!" Kris yelled back at her.

I felt my heart stop and then start back up, but faster and I could feel a sweat coming on. My throat gets dry and I start to feel dizzy. This is not the time for me to have an anxiety attack.

Then Nalani suddenly slaps Kris and everyone is deathly silent. "You're an asshole." She said with disgust.

Nalani walks back to me and she noticed that there was something wrong. "Tiana, are you alright?"

"I need to leave." I whispered. "Tiana, I didn't---" Kris started.

Kai is suddenly in front of me and looks down at me with concern. "You having an anxiety attack?" He asked.

I just nodded my head because my breathing was starting to get out of control. "Let's go inside." Kai leads me inside and takes me to his room. My breathing got more erratic as we got inside.

Kai sat me down on his bed and kneeled in front of me. "Tiana, look at me. Breathe." I was looking all over the room, until Kai gently held my face in place and made me look into his eyes.

"Breathe. Slowly. I'm right here." He said quietly. I held eye contact with Kai and started to calm down.

"Good girl." He whispered. I continued to control my breathing and slowly, but surely I got my breathing back on track. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't mention it." Kai said with a small smile.

We sat in silence for several minutes and I feel tears well up in my eyes. "What if he's right?" I murmured.

"Don't listen to him. He was just in the heat of the moment. Him and Nalani have had some issues lately. I don't know why, but I'm sure they'll patch things up."

"But what about the whole mate thing and---"

"Tiana, some people take news differently. You just got a lot of it in one day, when you probably shouldn't have."

"I need some time to absorb this." I said.

"I understand. You know I'll tell you everything when you're ready.

"Yeah. I just need it in small doses."

"Okay." Kai said with a small smile. Kai kisses my forehead and squeezes my hand. We hear a knock at the door and Kai gets up to answer the door.

Nalani, Alice, D.O, Chen, and Luhan come into the room. "You okay Tiana?" Alice asked me.

"You want us to beat Kris up for you?" Chen asked.

I giggle, but shake my head. "He was just in the heat of the moment."

"That doesn't give him the right to say all that stuff he did. He's such an asshole." Nalani said.

"Maybe, you should go talk to him, Nalani. He's been more on edge than usual." Luhan said.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I need to focus on Tiana. She is my best friend." Nalani smiled.

"Can I talk to Tiana, alone?" Alice suddenly said.

"I don't want to leave her." Kai said.

"Fine. Kai can stay, but everyone else, can you give us a moment. Everyone leaves the room except for Kai, Alice, and I.

We all sit in silence until Alice speaks up. "Why didn't you tell me?" She said.

"I was. I just didn't know how. It's part of my anxiety. Plus, I kind of thought that you might of known."

"I knew that something was wrong, but I thought that you would came to me, like you did with Nalani. I'm a little hurt."

"You have the right to be upset, but Tiana was going to tell you. Trust me. She didn't even want to tell me." Kai chuckled.

"Well, it is your personal business, but I just wish I knew." She frowned.

"I'm sorry. I guess now, the cat is out of the bag." I said with a small smile.

"You won't leave me in the dark anymore, right?"

"No. You are one of my best friends. You should know everything, especially if its important."

Alice and I were able to patch things up and then the ladies decided to head home. I'm standing outside Nalani's car with Kai.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I guess so."

"Can I interrupt you two?" I heard a voice say.

Kai and I turned around and saw Kris with his hand behind his head looking upset. "What do you want, asshole?" Kai said with a snarl.

"I want to apologize to Tiana. I was in the heat of the moment. And you're definitely meant to be with Kai. I've seen the way Kai looks at you and his eyes are always filled with so much admiration and love. I hope you can forgive me."

"I accept your apology." I said.

"You're way too nice, Tiana." Nalani said.

Kris glances at Nalani with longing, but she wasn't having it. Kris goes back inside and I turn my attention back to Kai.

"I guess I better get going." I said as I pull away from Kai.

"Wait." Kai said as he pulled me back towards him.

Kai wrapped his arm around my waist and cupped my face and he suddenly kissed me. I instantly melt into his arms as he pulls me closer.

I pull away from Kai and blush. Kai leans forward and whispers, "Keep your window open."

I look up at him and he winks at me. I get in the car and head back to campus to our apartment. It was late. Like really late. Today was a long day. We had our show, I had my date with Kai. Then, he revealed his deepest darkest secret to me, and now I'm back at my apartment ready to turn in for the night, but Kai supposed to be coming over.

I open my window and head into my bathroom and get ready for bed. I wash my face, brush my teeth and change into my pajamas, well tank top and a pair of shorts.

I come out of the bathroom and I see Kai sitting on my window sill. "Missed me?" Kai said with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and smile a small smile. I sit down on my bed and put my hair up in a bun. "Did you have fun on our date?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah I did. It's been an interesting day, that's for sure." Kai gets off my window sill, closes my window and sits down on my bed beside me.

"You did a great job today." Kai said.

"Thanks. I think you already told me earlier."

"It doesn't hurt for me to tell you again." He said as he slid a little closer to me.

"It's been a long day. I think a lot of sleep is in order." I said as I got under my covers. "You do have that right." Kai said.

"I feel so drained. I don't know why. It was an exciting, yet awfully stressful day." I continued. I lay down and Kai just looks down at me. "Are you staying here and sleeping or are you going to leave in the middle of the night." I asked him.

"I'd like to stay, if that's okay with you."

"You're welcome to stay. I just can't have you popping in out of here in all hours of the night."

"That I understand. Now that you're finished with dance for the semester, we can be together more often."

"That's true." I said.

"So, I was wondering, if you'd like, to go out on a real date, like I promised."

"I'd love to." I said shyly.

"Really?" Kai said as his eyes widened and the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. I think it would be nice." I continued. "And I owe you for not being able to see you as often like I promised." I added.

"That is true. I'm so excited. A night alone with you is all I ask for." 

"We're alone right now." 

"Are you hinting at something?" Kai smirked. 

"Nope. Good night." I turn my back to Kai and lie down. I hear Kai chuckle and he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I am then consumed by much needed sleep.

Nalani's POV~

I was sitting in my room, listening to music when I see my phone light up. I look and see that it's a text from Kris. I don't want to talk to him right now. He really pissed me off today.I turn my phone over, but continue to glance at it every so often.

I turn it over and read the text.

Kris: Babe, can we talk? Please? I need to hear your voice. Don't shut me out. Please? Let me make things right.

I do the unthinkable and call him. As much of an idiot he is, he's my idiot. I have to make things right. I call him and he answers on the second ring.

"Babe,"

"I'm still mad at you." 

"You have the right to be mad at me. I was in the wrong. I made Tiana upset and have an anxiety attack. I feel like a complete ass."

"Sometimes, you are a complete ass." 

"I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry."

"I don't forgive you just yet."

"Can I make it up to you?" "In what way?" I asked. 

I suddenly hear a knock on my window. I turn and see pebbles being thrown. I open my window and see Kris on the ground looking up at me. "Come down." He says. 

"Kris, it's late." 

"I'll come up then." 

"No. I need to sleep this day off."

"Nalani, please. I need you." He begged. 

I don't want to let him off the hook so easy. It makes it so hard to stay mad at him, since he tries everything to make things right. Damn it. 

"I'll meet you in the lobby." I said and I see Kris sprint to the door. I leave my room and then apartment to go downstairs and get him. I get to the elevator and I head down to the lobby. Kris is sitting on the couches in the lounge and he senses my arrival.

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

Kris stands up and walks towards me. I'm suddenly engulfed into this bear hug. At first, I don't hug back, but I give in and hug him back. I feel his hug tighten and he kisses the top of my head. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked. 

"Yes, but not as much as I was." I admitted. 

"I was a real jerk to Tiana. Even though she forgave me, I still feel seriously guilty." He admitted.

"Everyone has off days. She had a lot thrown at her in one day. More than she could handle. She just has to take things one day at a time." I said with a small smile.

"You're a great friend to her." Kris said.

"Thanks. We just click, you know? I've always felt that way when I first met her. Alice, too." I said with a small smile. 

We stand there in silence for a while and Kris says, "I'm sorry." "I know you are. I accept your apology." I said with a smile. 

Kris smiles a dazzling smile and I hide in his chest, so he doesn't see me blushing. "Are you embarrassed?" "Shut up." Kris chuckles and lifts my head and holds my chin in place. He leans in and kisses me, briefly. He pulls away, gazes into my eyes and says, "I love you." "And I you." I smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a couple weeks since I was told about Kai's wolf self. I was taking everything by day. Although I am comfortable with everything, it still seems, weird. Weeks ago, I didn't even know Kai was part wolf, but now I see him shift whenever he and his brothers decide to go for a run after a long day in classes.

Suho has been acting VERY strange lately. Ever since Jackson told me that Suho was in love with me, I could kind of see it now. I had to cancel our study session together because I was afraid that he'd come on to me. And since Kai could smell anyone's scent on me, I just didn't want to risk that. Plus, Kai's still mad at Suho for licking my cheek when I had learned about their secret.

Those two don't seem to be on the best of terms lately. I, however, have gotten very close to Baekhyun and D.O. D.O, or rather Kyungsoo, and I have a lot in common. And Baekhyun and I just seemed to click when I had come over for pizza one day and he was watching a movie that I really liked, and we laughed at the same jokes, we really connected.

He also came clean to me about when I first met him in wolf form, before Kai and I became official. He can be a little loud sometimes, so I have to take a break from him every once and a while. Don't get me wrong, I was getting close to everyone, but those two especially, as well as Chen and Lay, were the people that I was closest to.

With finals not too far away and winter break on the horizon, I didn't realize until I was hanging out with all of the guys that I'd be away from them for a few weeks. I mean it shouldn't be hard, since I didn't know that they even existed before, right? I shouldn't be thinking so much about this. I need to stay focused. It was a couple days before the weekend and I was helping Kai study.

He NEEDED all the help he could get. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo came over too, so Kai wouldn't be tempted to try to slack off or trying to get me into an intense make out session. Let me tell you, they're INTENSE. Kai's wolf instinct is so dominant and passionate, I literally have to pull myself away in order for him to stop. It's really hard.

I was getting ready for the guys to show up when I hear a knock on my door. I go to the door, open it and see Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and Kai standing at the door. "Hey Tiana," Baekhyun said with a huge smile.

"Hey Baekhyun. Hi D.O"

"Hey."

Those two stroll inside and Kai leans up on the door frame smirking at me. "Hey you," Kai said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Hey." I said shyly.

Kai leans down and kisses me, briefly, but doesn't stray away just in case he wants to kiss me again. "Are you ready to study?"

"I don't want to. I wanted to hang out."

"You were complaining about how you weren't passing History 101, so I offered to help you."

"But why did you invite Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun?"

"Because if it was just you and me, we wouldn't get any work done and you know it."

"I hate that you're right, but it is what it is and you're my best bet to pass."

"Damn right. Come on, let's not keep those two waiting."

"Are you two done making out yet? Some people have lives too!" Baekhyun complained.

"Oh hush, we're coming." I said as I walked into the living room and Kai followed after me. We settle in the living room and we start the study session. I didn't want to over work Kai in learning the things he needed to learn, so I created a timeline and had filled in different events and Kai has to figure out what other event goes in-between that event.

I thought it was pretty clever, if I do say so myself. We worked on it for about an hour and a half. Luckily, Kai was able to make good progress, so I decided to end early. "Okay. I think we'll stop here for today. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo thanks for helping." I said.

"It was our pleasure." Kyungsoo said.

"When are you coming over for Mario Kart? I need to beat you." Baekhyun said to me. "Probably not for a while. Don't you need to study for finals?"

"Yeah, but I need to play video games once and a while. Chanyeol cheats too much. And Chen, don't even get me started." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I giggle and walk them out. I walk back into the living room and I see Kai looking at his notes still. "You don't have to keep studying, Kai. I don't want to override your brain."

Kai looked up at me and he closed his book. "I don't know how you did it, but I know everything that I need to know."

"I think you always knew what you needed to know. You were just being lazy." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, maybe I was. You're the best tutor anyone could ask for."

I blush and look down at my hands. "I was just trying to help."

We sat there in silence momentarily. I glance at Kai's notebook and saw a different name on his papers. "Kai, what's this?" "Hmm?"

I point to the name on his paper and he blushes. "That's my actual name. Kim Jongin."

"How come you don't go by Jongin?"

"I do. It's just on the football team, they gave me a nickname and it kind of stuck, so I've just been going by Kai."

"Would you prefer, if I called you Jongin, instead of Kai?"

"It doesn't really matter. I answer either way."

"You sure?"

"Positive." He said with a small smile. "Hey, can we talk?"

"About what? Is it History 101 related?"

"No. It's wolf related."

"Oh. Uh, sure. Is it about the mate thing?"

"Yes. I know I said that I'd give you some time, but I feel like you need to know."

"Okay." I sputtered.

"You already know about the whole 'you'll be with me the rest of my life' thing, but there is more to it."

"Okay." I acknowledged so he could continue.

"Although it is already set in stone that you're my mate, we still have to go through something."

"And what's that?"

"It's a ceremony. We would have sort of like a wedding ceremony, well not really but we say some things and then after that's over, I claim you."

"And when you claim me, what exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's really intimate, so no one would know until the next day." Kai said as he started to blush.

"Intimate, what does--Oh my god." I look at Kai and I feel my cheeks heat up immensely. I have to have sex with Kai in order for him to claim me. This is too much.

"Okay. I think I understand now." I said shyly. "Has anyone else had the ceremony?"

"Kris and Nalani are going to have one before we all go home for break. You can see how it's run so you have a better understanding of what I'm trying to explain."

That sounds like a good idea. That way I know what I'm getting myself into.

"There's something else." "What is it?" I asked.

"We should probably lay off making out for a while."

"How come?"

"Well, although you're my mate, my affection towards you is so strong, I could claim you without having the ceremony and I could really hurt you and I don't want that."

"That's going to be hard for you." I said.

"I know. But, my heat is so out of control, I don't want to hurt you because of my stupidity." Kai explained.

"Okay. I understand that." Kai sighs with relief then leans in and kisses me briefly. "Can I stay for a while? I don't have my car." Kai asked.

"I could drive you home."

"I don't want to burden you."

"You do a lot for me. I don't mind driving you home." I said honestly. "Okay. Only because you offered." Kai smirked. I rolled my eyes, but then smiled.

Kai and I hung out for a while longer until I drove him home. When we reach his house, I see everyone running around aimlessly.

"What's going on?" Kai said as he got out of the car and I did the same. "Suho's missing. I've been calling him all night, but I can't reach him." Lay said.

"Did he go for a run?" I asked.

"He could of. Some of us should look for him." Xiumin said.

"I'll go." Kai said. "Me too." Chen said.

"Tao and I will go too." Sehun said.

"Can I come?" I asked surprisingly.

"It's late, Tiana--"

"I want to go. Maybe I could help in some way." I said confidently.

Kai smiles a small smile and kisses my temple. "We have a Jeep in the garage, she can take that. I'll go with her." Kai said.

"Let's go." Kai and I get in the Jeep, while Chen, Sehun, and Tao shift into their wolf forms and started running into the forest. Kai and I drive in comfortable silence and keep up with the others. We drive for about ten minutes when Sehun stops. Tao and Chen do the same and the look around the area.

"What's wrong? Did they find him?" I asked Kai.

"Yeah. He's around." Kai looks uncertain. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually no. Suho wants to talk to you." He said as he gripped the steering wheel.

"What? Why?" I said surprised.

"He won't say. I'll walk with you, but he told me to keep my distance when you get to him." "Okay?" I get out the car and Chen comes up to us.

"I may need you for back up. Come with us." Kai said to Chen and he started walking forward as Kai and I followed. What could Suho possibly want to talk to me about? Is it because I've been giving him the cold shoulder lately? I mean we had been so close, but ever since Kai and I made it official, I had kind of pushed him to the curb, especially since we got along so well.

"He's just up ahead. Call for me and I'll be there in a heartbeat." Kai said.

I continue walking and Chen walks with me up until a certain point. Suho appears before us and he looks completely fine. "Tiana, you came." He said with a small smile.

"Are you okay? Everyone was so worried about you." I asked.

"I just wanted sometime to myself. I needed to reflect on some things."

"Like what?"

"You, mostly."

"What do you mean?"

"Come now Tiana, deep down you have to know. My feelings towards you." Oh yeah. How could I forget about that? It was on the back of my mind since Jackson told me.

"I thought, maybe I'd have a chance with you. When I first laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be mine. But then Kai won you over. You're his mate, and I had to accept it. I love the fact you accepted our other halves and are coming to terms with everything, but I miss us. I miss the times we would spend together. Deep down, I thought for sure that you were my mate, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be." He said. Suho just laid his heart out to me. I honestly don't know what to do.

"Suho," "Junmyeon." "Huh?" "That's my actual name. I'm sure Kai told you his actual name."

"Yeah, he did."

Suho smiled a small smile. "Tiana,"

"Hmm." I looked up at him and suddenly he's in front on me. When did he get so close? I take a step back, but then he wraps an arm around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Suho, what are you---"

I suddenly feel a pair of lips on top of my own and my eyes are open wide from shock. Suho pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Tiana."


	25. Chapter 25

"I love you, Tiana." I look up at Suho in shock. He just kissed me and then he told me he loved me. I pulled away from him and take a few steps away from him. I can't take all of this right now. I already got some serious information about the whole mate thing from Kai and hour ago, and now Suho says he's in love with me?

The last thing I need right now, is a love triangle. I hear rustling in the trees near us and suddenly a pissed off Kai walks into the clearing where Suho and I were. "Kai," "You asshole."

"Kai, stop!" I yelled. Kai stops and he looks at me. "We aren't finished talking."

"He kissed you. And said he loved you. You're mine, Tiana and you don't seem to care!" Kai yelled.

"I do care!" I yelled back at him.

Kai and I stare at each other for a few moments, until I look away and I pull Suho to the side.

"Are you choosing him over me?" Kai asked seriously. "After all I've done for you?"

"Kai, if you're so worried about what I'm going to say, just stand there and shut up for like two minutes." I said irritated.

Kai scoffs, but sits on a rock and stays quiet.

I turn to Suho and take his hand. "Suho, I care about you. You know I do. And I do admit, I miss the times we spent together. You get me, which was one the main reasons why we clicked. There was a time when I did have some feelings towards you, but---"

I turn and look at Kai and he's looking at the ground sulking. "I love Kai." Kai looks up at me with wide eyes and an enormous blush appears on his cheeks. "He's been nothing but good to me and does anything to make sure that I'm comfortable. You all have. I'm glad that all of you came into my life and I hope that we can rekindle that friendship we had when we first met."

Suho looks down at me with a small smile. He kisses my forehead and holds my head with both hands while caressing my cheeks. "I always knew you were a good match for him. He needs you in his life, just like you need him. I do miss our friendship. I'd like to rekindle it as well. And, I'll back off."

I hug Suho and he stills, but then he melts into my hug. "Ehhm" Kai said as he cleared his throat. Suho and I pull away and he ruffles my hair. "No hard feelings?" Suho said as he holds his hand out to Kai.

Kai smiles a small smile and takes his hand. "No hard feelings. But I need to beat you in something for kissing my girlfriend." "Kai," I said. "Okay okay. Just don't do it again." "I won't. I promise." Suho smiled.

I smile a small smile and hear more rustling in the bushes. Out comes Chen, Tao, and Sehun back in their human forms. "Is everyone friends again?" Chen said with a smile. "Yup." I said.

"Damn it Sehun! Now I'm out $20!" Tao said as he took out his wallet and handed Sehun money. "You guys bet on us?" Kai asked.

"Yeah! We bet to see if you and Suho would fight, but that didn't happen, which lucked out in my favor." Sehun smirked. 'Those two are definitely characters.' I thought. I giggle and Kai looks down at me and smiles.

"What's so funny?"

"Those two. They're absolute characters." I said with a smile.

Kai smiles a small smile and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer. "They sure are." He agreed.

We all head back to the house and Kai walked me back to my car. "I guess I'll see you around then." I said as I took out my car keys.

"Yeah. Um, Tiana,"

"Yeah?" I said as I looked up at Kai.

"What you said back there, was that true? The whole, 'I love Kai' thing?" He asked shyly, but with some confidence behind it.

My eyes widened and I feel my cheeks heat up immensely. Wait a minute. I said, 'I love Kai' out loud and Kai heard me. Shit.

"I---I mean---Yes, but---I, CRAP! I mean," Kai lifts my chin and he kisses me. Kai pulls away and gazes into my eyes and says, "I love you, too." And smiles.

If my face wasn't already red, it definitely is now. I look down at my feet pretending they are the most interesting thing on the planet. I hear Kai chuckle and he tries to look down at me, but I didn't want him to.

"Why so shy?" He asked and I could feel the smirk radiating off his face.

"I'll see you later." I finally say.

"How about tomorrow? Want to get breakfast say, 11?"

"Sure." I said shyly.

Kai lifts my chin once more and he kisses me, briefly. Kai pulls away and looks down at me with lidded eyes.

"Good night, my princess." He whispered.

"Good night."

Kai pulls away and opens my door, so I could get in my car. I get in my car and start it. I look out the window and Kai's watching me. I do a little wave and Kai smiles and does the same.

I put my car in gear and drive back to my apartment. When I get home, I see Nalani and Alice in the kitchen. "Hey," they said in unison. "Hey." I said back to them.

"You're home late." Nalani said.

"I took Kai home and some things happened."

"How was your study session?" Alice asked.

"It went surprisingly well." I admitted.

"When you said some things happened, what exactly do you mean?" Nalani asked.

"It's a long story." I said.

Kai's POV~

I walk back into the house with a huge smile on my face. "Ooh, you look happy." Baekhyun said.

"I am. I'm extremely happy." I confessed. Tiana told me that she loved me. She loves me. I couldn't be happier. Is it possible for someone to make someone else happy? "Tiana told me she loves me. She loves me. Can you believe it?" I said as I sat down on the couch.

I let that sink in for a while and just feel overall happiness. "I have to do something for her." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. I just want to show her how much I love her, you know? I know we haven't been dating very long, but I feel like I've known her for such a long time." I continued. 

"Take her on a date? Go downtown! It's a perfect time to go since the city looks more Christmasy. She'd love it." Chen said.

"That's sounds great, but money's a little tight for me. I want to do something different." 

"You don't think Tiana deserves the best?" Baekhyun said with a smirk.

"She does!" I yelled.

"How about this, we set up your date and in return, you have to do our chores for the rest of the week. Deal?" Sehun said with a smirk. 

"If it will make Tiana happy, I'm in." 

End of Kai's POV~

"Wait, you told Kai you loved him?" Nalani said in disbelief. "Yeah. It happened not the way I wanted to, but it felt right. Even though I had shut Suho down right after. I feel so bad." I said.

"You shouldn't. One, he kissed you. Two, You're Kai's mate, so it's way out of line. And three---" 

"He's one of my closest friends and I don't think we can ever re-establish that bond we used to share." I sighed. 

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But, deep down he had to have known that you two just weren't meant to be." Alice added. 

"Yeah." I answered.

Suddenly, my phone rings and I look at my caller ID and see Kai's name flashing. I answer the call almost immediately.

"Hello?" "How's my princess?" He asked me. 

I feel my cheeks heat up and say, "I'm fine. How about you?" 

"I'm doing all right. Listen, about tomorrow---" 

"Yeah?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day together? You know, one last time together before finals." 

"I'd love to spend the day with you. I need a break from studying." I admitted. 

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up at 11 for breakfast and we'll go on from there." 

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." 

"Good night princess." 

"Good night, Kai." And I hung up.

"Hot date tomorrow?" Nalani smirked. "Yeah." I blushed. 

"Ooh!" Nalani and Alice said in unison. I blush and stand up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe." 

"Okay. Have fun on your date." Alice said. "Thanks." I go into my room, get ready for bed and I'm immediately asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. 

Meanwhile

Alice had left from Nalani and Tiana's apartment a few minutes after Tiana had gone to bed. Her roommate wasn't usually there, so most of the time, she had the apartment to herself. She walks into her room and starts getting ready for bed herself, since it was pretty late. 

Her and Luhan had been getting along just fine, unlike the other two couples who seemed to have issues every once and a while. But Alice felt like she wasn't enough. As much as her and Luhan hung out together, she felt like she wasn't meant to be with Luhan. 

But that connection they felt when they first met wasn't an accident. They were meant to find each other and sadly, she couldn't come to terms with it. She hasn't told anyone about this, except to Xiumin. He understood where she was coming from in his own personal experience and promised not to tell Luhan. 

Alice put on her glasses and took out her notebook. I guess you could say that it was a diary, so to speak, but it was mainly a journal to help get her feelings across when she couldn't say them aloud. She also wrote song lyrics, since she was a Music major. She had thought about talking to Lay or Chanyeol about helping actually composing a song, so she was ahead in her songwriting class, but she didn't want to seem like a burden.

Alice glances out the window and sees all the stars in the sky and the moon at half moon. There wouldn't be another full moon until next week, which was Nalani and Kris' ceremony. Man, Nalani getting married before we finish school. That's just crazy. 

Alice glances down at her phone and sees a text from Luhan. She picks up her phone and reads the text. 

Luhan: I can't sleep. Can you?

Alice: No. I just got back.

Luhan: Can I come over? 

Alice: If you want. I won't stop you.

Luhan: Okay. I'm on my way.

Luhan has never stayed overnight with Alice before. She was too shy to do anything, very similar to how Tiana handled situations with Kai, but Alice was MUCH worse. Ever since she got her heartbroken all those years ago, she hasn't let anyone in, besides Nalani and Tiana.

Luhan is probably the next person after them, then Xiumin. Alice is taken from her train of thought when she suddenly hears a knock at the door. She gets up from her bed, walks into the living room and opens the door for Luhan. There Luhan stood in a jean jacket, white T-shirt, grey sweatpants and a pair of Vans. 

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Hey." Alice said shyly. 

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Luhan said as he took a step closer to Alice, examining her face. "Oh. Yeah. I don't wear them, since I have contacts and all." "They look good." Luhan complimented. 

"Oh. Thanks." Alice blushed. 

They were silent for a while until Alice said; "So, you couldn't sleep?" She said as she walked into her kitchen and Luhan wasn't too far behind her. "Yeah. I just have too many things on my mind." 

"Oh. I'm sorry to here that. I could make you some tea. That usually helps me go to sleep when I have difficulty going to sleep." 

"Sure, but only if you'll drink some with me." Luhan smiled. 

Alice blushes and she grabs the tea from her cabinet and starts up her tea kettle. It was going to take a little while until the water was hot enough to put into the cups. She grabs the tea strainer and readies the tea before she adds the water. She feels Luhan's eyes on her the entire time.

Even though they're practically a couple, she still acts really shy around Luhan. Once the water finally reaches its limit, she turns it off and pours the water into the first cup. The water releases all the juice from the tealeaves and the aroma from the tea fills Alice's nose. She grabs a spoon and and stirs it, so no residue is left in the tea.

"Here you are." Alice said as he hands Luhan a cup of tea. "Thank you." He smiles. She then works on her cup of tea and she starts to drink it, but then remembers; "Do you like sugar and stuff in your tea? I forgot to ask." She said embarrassed. 

"Sugar is fine. Thank you." She walks over to the cabinet and gets the sugar, only to find out that it's high up. "Great." She mumbles. 'Of all the times to be short, this had to be the time.' She thought. She jumps up on the counter and grabs the sugar from the high shelf. 

As she's climbing down, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist making sure she doesn't fall. "I got you." Luhan said. 

She looks down at Luhan and blushes. She then makes her way down the counter, unharmed. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"No worries." He smiled. Alice didn't realize how close Luhan had been standing and it only made her more shy than she already was. "Here's the sugar." She mumbles. "Thanks." Luhan takes the sugar from Alice and looks down at her again. 

Alice's cheeks flare up and she goes back to her cup of tea. "Alice," Luhan said as he grabbed her wrist and she turned back to look at him. "Yes?" She responded shyly. Luhan is giving her this look that she doesn't recognize. He takes her hand and pulls her towards him. His arm snakes around her waist pulling her up against his chest. 

She looks up at him and he's looking down at her. He starts to lean in towards her and they're nose to nose. "I won't stop, if you don't tell me to." Luhan whispered. Alice's breath hitches and soon Luhan's lips are connected to Alice's. Luhan's other hand caresses her cheek and Alice clings onto Luhan's shirt. 

Luhan pulls away, briefly, then he make eye contact with Alice. Her cheeks are completely flushed and she isn't actually pulling away from him. "Alice, I really like you and I want to take that next step. Will you have me?" Luhan confesses.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up the next morning pretty rejuvenated. I guess I'm just really excited to see Kai again and actually spend the entire day with him. "I love you." Ran through my ears as I remembered Kai and I confessing to one another. I love Kai. And he loves me. I blush at the thought. I get out of bed and got ready for the day.

I had my breakfast date with Kai this morning, then he had something planned for us for the rest of the day. I was completely in the dark for today's events. I stood in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. Since it was late November, it would be wise to wear pants or leggings, but I want to look good for Kai.

But then again, I don't want to seem like I'm trying so hard. I ended up wearing a nice top, leggings, fluffy socks, combat boots, and a nice jacket to wear, if we so happen to go outside. I wore a little bit of make up, mainly eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara and had my hair up in a ballet bun.It was 10:55AM, when Kai had sent me a text telling me that he was outside waiting for me. I check myself out in the mirror and I head outside.

I get outside and I see Kai leaning on his car. His blonde hair is parted to the side and it looks so smooth. He wore a white T-shirt, black jeans, and this beige jean jacket, which brought out his pretty bronzed skin tone more than usual. "Hey," I said shyly as I'm a few feet away from him. Kai looks up and he spots me and his eyes literally sparkle.

"Hey, you." He said with a smile. "You look cute." He added on.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how to dress." I admitted.

"You look great nonetheless."

Kai took my hand and pulled me towards him. I feel his arm wrap around my waist and he caresses my face. He leans in and kisses me, in public. I try pulling away, but Kai had tightened his hold on me and he even deepened the kiss. "Hey! Get a room!" Someone yells.

I pull away and I have a deep blush on my cheeks. Kai chuckles and pulls me close again. He looks down at me and I'm looking up at him and he says, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Kai opens the car door for me and I say, "Thanks." "Don't mention it." He smirked. We then made our way to breakfast. We head to a diner that wasn't too far from campus and was very popular among the students and locals in town.

"So, how was your night, after you left my house?" Kai asked me as he sipped some of his coffee.

"It was fine. Nalani and Alice had been awake still, so I hung out with them until I felt like going to bed. What about you?"

"You know me. Just doing whatever. I still can't get over yesterday. You confessed your undying love to me and I'm on Cloud 9." Kai smirked.

"I was pretty ecstatic when I woke up this morning. Reliving my confession to you." I blushed. 

"The guys were practically teasing me after you left. I can't help but be happy that my girlfriend--no, my mate loves me." Kai said as he gazed at me.

"I honestly don't know what to say." I said flustered.

"I do. I love you." Kai said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles. Am I fucking lucky or what?

"I love you too." I said shyly. Kai chuckles, but smiles wholeheartedly. I don't remember the last time I had ever felt this happy. Ever since Kai came into my life, it's been pretty interesting. Besides the fact that he and his brothers are part wolf, but the fact that they've welcomed me, almost like a sister. I didn't really have that back at home. Well, I did, but it's kind of hard when your brother is younger than you.

Having 11 boys looking after you felt pretty nice. "What are you daydreaming about over there?" Kai said to me getting my attention.

"Nothing. Just lost in my thoughts." I said with a small smile. I took a sip of my juice and then said, "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Kai smirked.

"Come on! You have to tell me."

"I can't. I was told, not to."

"Meanie." I said as I poured and started sipping my juice in anger.

"Tiana, I want everything to be perfect, so stop doing that adorable pouty face or I'll have to tickle you in front of all of these people." Kai said. My cheeks feel extremely flushed, but I stop pouting and try not to suddenly bust out laughing. Kai's funny without even realizing that he's funny, if that makes any sense. We finished our breakfast part of the date without a hitch and we were on our way to our next adventure.

"Are you sure you can't give me a hint of what we're doing today?"

Kai sighs and says, "There are some things I know and there are some things that I'm in the dark about."

"I guess that's all I'm going to get huh?"

"Pretty much."

I pout, but then remembered Kai's threat when we were in the restaurant earlier and just stay quiet. We drive a few miles away from campus and we reach a recreational center. I don't say anything and just follow Kai inside. We walk towards the back of the building and I suddenly feel cold. I see a glass window and peak inside the window and see an ice skating rink. I didn't know this town even had an ice skating rink.

"Are you up for some ice skating?" Kai said as he grabbed a pair of skates. "Uh---"

"It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will, but the last time I went ice skating, I couldn't do it and I felt stupid."

"You won't feel stupid because I can't skate either." Kai smirked.

"That's how people get hurt."

"Come on Tiana! Live a little!"

"But---"

"I'll be with you the entire time. Plus, we don't have to do it for a long time. We have other things to do."

I contemplated a little bit, but Kai was giving me this puppy dog look and normally I would ignore it, but since we are on a date and I don't want to ruin it, I decided to play along and go ice skating.

"Fine. But the second I fall, I'm done."

"I won't let you fall. Not on my watch."

"Okay. I trust you." I said with a small smile.

Kai and I laced up our skates and we headed out onto the ice. I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous. I know Kai said that he would be there if I so happened to fall, but what if he fell? Or what if someone bumped into us and we both fell? I had so much anxiety about this whole thing that I could possibly have an anxiety attack and I don't want that to happen while I'm on this date with Kai.

I got onto the ice and I just stayed really close to the wall. When I felt more comfortable, I was a few feet away from the wall. Kai skates up to me and I say, "I thought you didn't skate?"

"I don't, but when I went around a couple times, I got the hang of it, so I could help you." He said as he took my hand, so we were skating side by side.

"Kai, I'm not so sure about this."

"Trust me. I promise nothing will happen to you. Okay?"

"Okay." Kai and I skated with each other, side by side for about a half and hour. It was actually pretty fun. I think it helped that not many people were there in the middle of a Sunday afternoon. Apparently, the place would be crowded in the evening, so we lucked out. After we had our fair share of skating, we headed out.

"That was a lot of fun." I admitted.

"See? I told you that you were going to have a great time." Kai smiled.

"I just tried not being so anxious about falling and it seemed to work." I said honestly.

Kai smiles a small smile and brings my hand up to his lips. He kisses me knuckles and looks into my eyes. "You trusted me." "Why wouldn't I?" I said.

Kai smirks, but then leads me to his car. "So, where to next?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, my princess. I can't tell you."

"Fine." I sighed.

Kai and I get back into his car and we drive downtown. Since the town near our school seemed like a typical small town you'd see in the movies, it was pretty common to see all walks of life walking around during the day. It made our life seem so normal. As I'm looking out the window, contemplating about life, I don't even realize that Kai stopped the car.

I look out the window and see a cute cafe. I get out the car and Kai's waiting for me at the entrance. We both walk inside and inside the cafe, we see a familiar face.

"Xiumin?" I said surprised. Xiumin looks up and smiles at us. "Hey! Glad you guys could make it." He said with a smile.

"You work here?" I asked. "Yeah. I love coffee." He admitted. I couldn't help but giggle from his confession.

"Xiumin is going to teach us how to make a cup of cappuccino." "From scratch." Xiumin added.

"That's different. I can't wait." I admitted.

"Then let's get started." Xiumin said. We first learned how to grind our own coffee beans, which was pretty cool. Then he taught us how to use the cappuccino machine in order to make the cappuccino. I usually don't drink elaborate coffee, unless I'm feeling bold or just want something different, but this was a pretty cool experience. And I got to learn a little more about Xiumin. I never saw him as often than most of the brothers.

"Xiumin, I don't know what to say. This was a lot of fun." I admitted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Your boyfriend came up with the idea." Xiumin smirked.

"You did?" I said as I looked at Kai. "I wanted to do something different." He blushed.

He did so much just to impress me, when I thought I needed to impress him. I really don't deserve him. He does so much for me. "Could you guys give me a second?" I said as I got up and walked outside.

"Tiana," I turn around and see Kai behind me.

"Are you all right?" He asked me.

"I'm feeling a little overwhelmed." I said honestly.

"Why?" He said as he took a step towards me.

"You planned this entire day. For me. I don't feel like I---"

"You deserve this. I planned this date out because I believe that you deserve nothing but the best. In my eyes, you're special, to me. You're really important to me and I wanted to show how I felt." Kai said.

"You---I'm important to you?" I said surprised.

"Yes. I love you, Tiana. Don't you see that?" Kai said as he stepped closer to me and he took my hand.

"Of course. But you know how I am with my feelings and all." I said shyly.

"I know. And I know that you love me too. You said so yourself."

"Yeah. I did." I blushed.

"Can't we finish our date?" Kai suggested.

"Yeah. I'd like that." I smiled.

"Guys! You forgot your cappuccino!" Xiumin said as he handed us our cups with the coffee we made. "Oh. Thanks." I said. "And enjoy the rest of your date." Xiumin smirked.

Kai and I went off to our next location, which was a restaurant for dinner. Our date was going pretty well, before I got overwhelmed, but it still fun none the less. Our dinner portion of the evening was very eventful to say the least. As Kai and I were in deep conversation, something catches my eye and suddenly, I see Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Chen trying to hide from us, but were being very obvious to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked me.

"I could be losing it, but is that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Chen over there?" I asked.

Kai turns around and he sighs with disbelief. "Yeah. That's them all right. They're actually here for a reason." Kai said shyly as he called them over.

"Is the lovely couple having a good time?" Baekhyun smirked.

"Yeah." I said honestly.

"Good. Because now we're going to make it even better." Chen smiled.

Chanyeol grabs a guitar and starts playing a few chords. Suddenly, Baekhyun starts singing. "Don't you remember you told me you love me baby~"

"You said you'd be coming back this way again, baby~" Chen sang.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby. I love you. I really do." They sang together in unison, while harmonizing and it was beautiful. "You guys are so talented. And you--" I said as I pointed to Chen. "You've been holding out on me. I had no idea you could sing."

"You never asked." Chen smirked.

"I need you to tone down your sass. It is not needed."

"I think it is." Chen grinned.

"Guys, can I finish my date with Tiana? Please? You're ruining my vibe."

"Like you have one." Baekhyun said in a sassy tone.

I whack Baekhyun's arm, while Chen whacks the back of his head. "Don't be rude, jackass." Chen said.

"He knows I'm just fucking with him."

Chanyeol stands up and gives me a smile. "Enjoy the rest of your date. I'm sure it'll be amazing for the rest of the night." He said.

"Thanks Chanyeol." I said with a smile.

"Let's go trouble makers." Chanyeol said as he pulled Baekhyun's arm with Chen following them.

"Chanyeol," I said.

He turns around and looks at me. "Could you teach me how to play the guitar some time?" I asked shyly. "I'd love to." He said with a smile.

"Cool." I smiled. The trio left without a hitch and Kai and I were alone once again. Kai looked a little nervous.

"Did you plan that too?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. They're so extra. I wanted Kyungsoo to do it, but he had a study group."

"Maybe next time?" I said hopefully. "I really enjoyed it." I added on.

"You did?"

"Yeah." I said shyly.

"Good." He smiled bash fully. The rest of the time, we were really nervous with each other. I mean it wasn't like shy nervous, but more like a 'should I make a move' nervous, if that makes sense. After dinner, we headed out and walked through town for a little while. I have this feeling in my gut, but it's a good feeling. I think I just feel so at peace right now. Everything about Kai feels right. I look around town and it's so in the Christmas spirit. You don't see that too often anymore, but it's nice to see.

"Can we make one last stop?" Kai said as he took me out of my train of thought.

"Oh? Sure." Kai took my hand and took me back to his car and we drove somewhere. We then make it back to campus. What are we doing back here? We get out of Kai's car, he takes my hand and we walk across campus. We make it to the university gym and we go into the dance studio.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

Kai walks backwards, while still holding my hands. "This is my surprise, for you." He turns on the speaker and picks a song. I then hear Usher's voice fill up the room. "One last dance, before I send you home." He said as he pulled me close.

He took my hand and wrapped the other around my waist. We're dancing together. Kai glides me around the room like a professional dancer. "I didn't know you could do ballroom dance?" I said surprised.

"I aim to please, princess." He smirked. I roll my eyes, but I am truly impressed. I knew he could dance, but not like this. Kai twirls me around then dips me. He pulls me back up and we're brushed up against each other. I guess it's a good thing Kai and I have dancing in common. It's nice to have someone loves dancing just as much as I do and suddenly start dancing.

Kai kisses my forehead and looks down at me. "I love you." Kai said.

"And I, you." I said.

Kai smiles and let's me go. "Come, princess. I'll take you home."

"Okay."

Kai and I walk back to my apartment. Kai pulls me to the side and has me up against the wall outside the apartment complex. Kai leans in and he kisses me. He caresses my cheek as he deepened the kiss. I'm clinging to Kai's shirt and he pulled me closer. Kai pulls away and looks down at me. Kai kisses me briefly and then leads me to the main entrance of my apartment building.

"Thank you for the fantastic day." I said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure." Kai smiled.

"I guess I'll see you around." I said as I took out my student ID. I hesitate for a moment and look at Kai. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked shyly.

"I don't think I should."

"How come?"

"I wouldn't be able to control myself around you." Kai admitted.

"We don't have to do anything." I blushed.

"But you want to. And I want to. I don't want to claim you accidentally. It's for our own good." Kai said.

"Okay. I---that's a reasonable explanation." I grumbled.

"Hey." Kai said as he lifted my chin. "I want to stay, but I need to do the right thing."

"You are. I guess I'm growing on you, huh?"

"I guess so." Kai smiled. He leans in once more and kisses me. "Sleep well, my princess."

"I will. Thanks again for the amazing day."

"My pleasure." Kai smiled. I scan my student ID and walk inside. "Tiana," I stop in the middle of the door and Kai runs his hand through his hair. He walks inside and takes my hand. "What are you doing?" I said surprised.

"I'm staying."

"But, what about all that other stuff you said just now?" 

"I know what I said, but I don't want this night to end just yet."

"Me neither." I admitted. 

"Then I'll stay." Kai said with a smile. 

"Okay." I smiled back.

Kai and I went back up to my apartment and we spent the rest of the night together. It was the perfect day, with the most perfect guy and I couldn't be happier.


	27. Chapter 27

If there was one thing I HATED about college, it was FINALS WEEK. Everyone is cramming all the information from all semester and praying that they were going to pass their classes. I was no exception. I was stressed out all week. In fact, Nalani, Alice, and I had to have an all nighter one night and it was absolutely awful. We all need our precious sleep and when morning came the next day, we were all very cranky and didn't want to see each other for the rest of the day.

I couldn't really hang out with Kai too much during finals week since I needed to pass all my classes, so I could keep my GPA in check. However, I did have a study session with him coming up and he needed my help. This will be the first time in a while since we've hung out since our date last weekend. When he decided to stay over with me last minute, I didn't know what was going to happen between us. Luckily, nothing too scandalous happened. I mean we both wanted something to happen, but it was too dangerous and we had to be pre-cautious about everything.

Kai and I were going to get dinner and we were going to be studying until Kai knew every single fact from midterms up until now. That was my goal for the evening. I just hope our sexual tension wouldn't get in the way. Kai was not kidding when he said we couldn't be as affectionate with each other anymore. It was too much for both of us. We could get really into it, and it was great, but it could be pretty intense. I was meeting Kai at the dining hall before we had our study session.

I get to the lobby of the dining hall and I see Kai waiting for me. He's sitting down in the lounge area before you go to the register and swipe your student ID to get into the dining hall. His hair wasn't styled, which had been normal these past few days. He was wearing a dark blue cardigan with a white T-shirt underneath. His jeans were destroyed, but still showed how long his legs were regardless of how they looked. He looks up and his eyes land on me.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked him.

"No. I just got here." He said as he stood up and walked towards me. He leans down and kisses me briefly and pulls away with a smile on his face.

"Let's go eat. Shall we?" Kai said as he linked arms with me.

"We shall." I smiled back.

Kai and I walked to the register and swiped our student IDs and walked inside. "How have you been?" Kai asked me when as we grabbed our trays and started walking around the buffet.

"I've been studying all day. I feel like I'm going to crash. How about you?"

"I've been studying all day too. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were helping me, but me and Kyungsoo can't be around Chanyeol for too long. He gets to be too much, so we decided to stop for the day. I'm pretty drained myself."

"I guess we both need this break."

"Tell me about it."

Kai and I grabbed our food and we went and sat down in one of the quieter dining halls and had lunch. "I missed you these past few days." Kai said to me.

"I missed you too. Finals week stresses me out."

"You said it. Do you think we'll get a lot done during our study session?"

"I hope so. Most of it should be review, so it shouldn't be too bad. Do you have a final tomorrow?"

"No. I don't have one until Monday. Why?"

"I was going to say if we're studying late, you could spend the night or something." I blushed.

"You know I'd love to, but it's too dangerous." Kai said as he took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"I know." I said defeated.

"How's Nalani feeling about the ceremony?" Kai asked.

"I think she's more worried about finishing her finals than the ceremony. Plus, I'm afraid to ask her about it since it will probably stress her out more."

"Kris is the same way. Although, I think he's really excited about it, even though he may not show it."

"I can see that. I don't know why he tries so hard to be cool. He's such a goof ball. How did Nalani win his heart?"

"You don't know?" Kai said surprised.

"No. I remember her complaining about him. I never knew when they got together. It kind of just happened." I explained.

"Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'd love to go down memory lane and tell you her romantic story of how she met Kris." Kai smirked. 

"Maybe. But now, we need to get to the library or somewhere and start studying."

"I guess you're right." Kai said. 

Kai and I picked upon our trays and headed to the exit to drop them off. We then headed to the study rooms on one of the academic buildings and started to set up and study.

"Studying sucks!" Kai yelled unexpectedly.

"I know, but we have to do everything in order to pass. We can't just slack off."

"What's the point of having finals, if majority of the classes we take, we aren't going to use in the real world?"

"You have a point there. But your major, which are your core classes are supposed to help you with your future profession in the real world. Plus, so things we learn from our electives pay off sometimes." I explained.

"Yeah. I guess." Kai pouted.

"And you have nothing to worry about. You did really well during our last study session. Just don't slack off."

"You think you have all the answers don't you?" Kai said with a grin.

"No. I'm being logical." I smirked back.

"All right Miss Sassy." Kai and I continued to study for a few more minutes until we decided to call it a night. A person can only study for so long.

"I guess I better head home." I said as I started packing my stuff up.

"Me too. I'd like to catch up in some sleep."

"Sleep sounds so nice right about now. I miss my bed. It's practically calling my name." I said as I stretched and walked towards the door.

Kai chuckles and follows me out. We get outside and we stand in front of the academic building we were just in.

"I guess I'll see you when finals are over?" I said and Kai looked at me like I had two heads.

"How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner sounds nice. Any surprises I should know about?" I smirked.

"No. Just you, me and a good time." Kai smiled.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled.

"Can I walk you back to your apartment?" Kai asked.

"I don't know why you ask."

"I want to be polite." Kai pouted.

"And you are. And yes, you can walk me to my apartment." I smiled.

Kai smiles, then takes my hand and leads me to my apartment.


	28. Chapter 28

With finals over and winter break on the horizon I was really excited about going home to see my family, but that I meant I wouldn't be seeing much of Kai and his brothers. As soon as I go home, I'm heading on a boat to the Bahamas for a week and then I work at a book store until I come back. Talk about a boring break. Well, after the vacation.

I was getting ready for Nalani's ceremony since I was a "bridesmaid" for her. It was a cool honor to be apart of the ceremony and it wasn't hectic, since all Nalani told me to do was walk down the aisle and look pretty, without falling. Thankfully, Nalani and I have the same favorite color, so the bridesmaid dress had been a dark purple. It went down to the top of my knees and it wasn't exactly sleeveless, but it showed the top of my back.

The dress had cap sleeves, so it was a good cross between tank top and short sleeve shirt. My hair had been curled and then two braids had been tied back, so it looked like my hair was half up, half down. I looked good, if I did say so myself. I wonder if Kai will think so. I'm sure he will. I haven't seen him since his History final.

He seemed pretty confident about it and we went out and celebrated afterward. Since then, I couldn't see him due to finals and he and his brothers had to prepare for the ceremony. I walked out into the living room and Alice is waiting on the couch on her phone. She's probably texting Luhan. They seemed even closer for a while now. I'm glad she was able to find someone to get her out of her shell.

She was wearing the exact same dress, but her hair was up in a pretty bun. I thought bridesmaids had to look practically identical? This is my first time BEING in a wedding. I guess if Nalani doesn't like it, she could always change it. It's just the three of us, with 12 men, their parents, and I think Nalani's parents. I'm not exactly sure.

I go to Nalani's room and knock on her door. "Come in!" She says.

I walk inside and she's still fixing her make up. She looked gorgeous, but when didn't she? "Hey. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, ok. I don't know why, but I'm really calm. Maybe because I have you and Alice."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I am. I---I love Kris. We were meant to be together. Besides the fact that I'm his mate and all. We just get each other, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it. I'm happy for you. We all are." I said with a smile.

"Soon, it'll be your turn." She smiled.

"One day at a time. Please." I said nervously.

"I know, but the time will come."

"I know."

Nalani did the finishing touches on her make up and then put on her dress. It was beautiful. It had lace straps, which then connected to a low V-neck bodice, which connected to this gorgeous ball gown type skirt. It screamed Nalani. It fit all her curves in the right places and just made her look like a princess.

"How do I look?" She asked me, nervously.

"Like a million dollars. You look gorgeous, Nal."

"You think so? Will Kris think so?" She asked.

"I know so. Speaking of your groom, we cannot keep him waiting. We gotta leave."

"I know. Xiumin just texted me."

"Let's go then." Nalani, Alice, and I head downstairs and got in the limo that was waiting for us to take us to this estate we were having the wedding a staying at for the next couple days. It was about a half and hour drive, which wasn't so bad. We could not wear a shoes during the ride, that way our feet weren't going to kill us during the ceremony.

We get there and Xiumin leads us to this room that only we were allowed in, until the ceremony started. "You girls look beautiful." he said before he headed out. I guess he was letting everyone know that we're here.

We did last minute make up checks and got in the order that we were going down the aisle. Alice and I were going to walk down with our guys, but since it's a small ceremony, they let us walk down alone. After about a ten minute wait, Xiumin came back to let us know we could line up. I was pretty nervous just walking down the aisle. I can only imagine what Nalani was feeling.

I hear the music start on the other side and Alice walks out first. I wait another eight count and then I walk out. I feel a crap ton of eyes on me, even though there was barely any people in the room to begin with. My eyes meet with Kai's just as I reach the end of the aisle and he smiles at me. I couldn't really take in his appearance as I was walking, but I'm sure he looked amazing.

I made it down the aisle without falling and wait for Nalani's entrance. The wedding march starts and I everyone turns around and looks at the back door. Nalani appears and Kris' eyes just widen. He's completely mesmerized by her. You can literally see the love he has for her in his eyes, just like I did when I met him all those weeks ago. They're definitely meant to be together.

I feel someone else's eyes on me and I see Kai staring at me. I feel my cheeks heat up and do a shy wave and he does the same. Nalani makes it to the alter and Kris just can't take his eyes off her. The ceremony goes on without a hitch. Nalani and Kris say their vows to one another and Nalani is then given a ring as a sign of their partnership.

"Do you Kris, take Nalani as your wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part; as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kris said as he smiled down at Nalani.

"Do you Nalani, take Kris as your husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part; as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said in a loving way.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled. Nalani leans up, but is suddenly dipped by Kris and he kisses her. Everyone starts clapping and Nalani is then released from Kris' kiss. The two walk hand in hand down the aisle and the ceremony ends. Well, it was a wedding rather than a ceremony since Nalani's parents don't exactly know the entire truth about Kris' other half.

The reception was in the next room and it was a free for all. As I'm walking from the alter, I see Kai walking towards me.

"Hey,"

"Hey."

"You look stunning." Kai said to me.

"Thank you. And you look handsome." I said to him.

"Thanks. I had to look "professional" for the event."

"Professional is a good look on you." I admitted.

"You think so?" He said as he kind of closed the gap between us.

"Uh, yeah." I said shyly.

We stand there in silence for a moment until Kai says, "Do you want to sit together at the reception?"

"Sure." Kai takes one of my hands from the bouquet and places it in his own. We walk to the reception and we grab two seats. There was a menu prepared, we just had to pick what we wanted and they'd bring it to us, since there wasn't that many of us.

I place my bouquet on the table and pull my seat up to the table. I glance around the table and everyone looks like they're having a great time. I'm sure going to miss all these people when I'm home during the break. I smile a small smile and look down at the table.

"You okay?" I look up and see Kyungsoo looking at me.

"I'm fine. Just lost in my thoughts."

"Okay. If you say so." The dinner went on without a hitch and it was nice, romantic evening. I couldn't help, but glance at Nalani and Kris. They looked so happy together. I'm so happy for her. I feel myself smile and look down at my lap.

"You okay?" I heard Kai whisper.

"Yeah. Just lost in my thoughts." I said.

I turn to Kai and he's giving me this look. I can't describe it, but it was different. I noticed it when I was standing at the alter earlier.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You're staring at me."

"I can't stare at you?" Kai smirked.

"No. I mean---Never mind."

Kai chuckles and he rests his hand on my thigh. My heart flutters and I feel a wave a pleasure just fly through me. What was that? I take Kai's hand off my thigh and he looks at me dumbfounded. I'm not that naive, but I know for a fact that I got turned on just now. The rest of the dinner went very well, but I was on edge.

When it was time for dessert, everyone was free to go on about their business, since the ceremony had been pretty late. I was eating a piece of wedding cake, and was talking to Chen before I decided to call it a night.

"You look like you're going to explode." Chen said to me.

"Really? How could you tell?"

"You're really jittery, and you keep looking over your shoulder. Are you okay?"

"I can't tell you."

"Is it a girl thing? Come on, Tiana. I already know."

I look at Chen terrified and he smirks. "You're turned on, aren't you?" He grinned.

"I want to punch you in your face." I said angrily.

"Relax. It happens to the best of us. Plus, Kai hasn't stopped staring at you since the ceremony ended. Don't think I didn't notice."

"I'm afraid to be alone with him right now. He just touched me and boom! I'm turned on. That's never happened before."

"Your sexual tension is pretty intense. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't done anything with you yet."

"He says it's too dangerous."

"Oh yeah." Chen agreed.

"What am I going to do? I'm sure Alice is going to spend time with Luhan and I want to spend time with Kai, but I'm scared." I admitted.

"You're thinking too much about it. Just, don't be intimate." Easier said than done. "Okay. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well."

"You too."

I walk out of the ballroom and start to head upstairs. "Tiana," I feel my heart stop then speed up again. I turn around and see Kai standing as the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"To bed."

"Without me?" He grinned. I turn around and start walking up the stairs. "Tiana? Tiana, wait." I hear Kai coming up behind me and once I get to the top of the stairs, he catches my wrist.

"I was just kidding." He chuckles. I kind of laugh, but stop. "Are you okay? I feel like you're avoiding me."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Well, you practically ran up the stairs to get away from me."

"Sorry. I'm just---" "Just what?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just want to turn in for the night."

"Hang out with me for a while. The night's still young."

I think about it for a moment. I hadn't seen Kai or been alone with him for a few days. Maybe I'm just overthinking it like Chen said.

"Okay."

"Really? Come on, let's go." Kai leads me down the hallway to his room. We get to his room and he lets me inside first.

"What was it like walking down the aisle during the ceremony?" Kai asked me unexpectedly.

"I was more focused on not falling. Luckily, I didn't. Other than that, it was just walking, but in a magical way, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah. It makes sense." He said as he sat down on the foot of his bed.

I stand there awkwardly and towards the window and look outside.

"It's a nice view. A lot better than---" I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and Kai rests his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"I missed you too." I admitted.

Kai turns me around, so I'm facing him and he takes both of my hands. He walks backwards, until the back of his knees hit the side of his bed and he sits down. Kai pats his lap, which was a motion for me to sit down. I sit down on his lap, but not straddling him. Both of my legs are draped over his legs, and my back isn't resting against anything.

I go to take my shoes off and Kai beats me to it. "Let me." He said.

Kai takes off my heels, one at a time, and puts them neatly beside his bed.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He smirks.

We sit there in silence for a moment. Kai takes my hand and intertwines our fingers together. "Your hand is so much larger than mine." I said out of the blue.

"You could say that." Kai chuckles.

Kai stands up, with me in his arms and put me down, so I was standing. Great, now I'm even shorter without my heels. I reach for my heels, Kai stops me.

"Remember, I like you short." He smiled.

I blush and walk back towards him. He takes my hand and places the other hand on my waist. "May I have this dance?" He said.

"Sure." Kai and I dance around the room, without music and for some reason it just makes me feel safe. All that anxiety I had from being alone with him, just went out the window. Kai twirls me around, then dips me, unexpectedly. He brings me back up and I'm flushed against him.

I pull away and look at the time. It was starting to get late and I wanted to get a good night sleep. "I should probably go." I said.

"Don't go." Kai said as he caught my wrist.

"I have to---"

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" Kai begged.

"Even if I did stay, I don't have anything to wear."

Kai takes off his blazer and then he starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I said somewhat alarmed.

"You can wear my shirt. Stay. Please."

"Kai, I don't think that's a---"

"Please?" Kai pleaded.

I looked at Kai and he looked back at me. He really wants me to stay and I want to stay, I just don't think I should, with the whole mate situation.

"I'll stay." I said. Kai takes off his shirt and hands it to me. He's standing in front on me shirtless and I feel my cheeks heat up immensely.

"Uh, I'm going to go change." I said shyly. I turn my back to Kai and walk into his bathroom. I have my back up against the door and my heart is beating really fast. Am I sure about this?


	29. Chapter 29

Am I really going to stay with Kai, alone in his room? I've stayed with Kai before and we haven't done anything. Maybe I'm just overthinking everything again.

I change out of my dress and put Kai's shirt on. Thank god, I wore a pair spanks underneath my dress. I get a whiff of Kai's cologne and I sigh. It smells just like him. I take my hairstyle out from the ceremony and let my hair fall down. I should probably wear my hair up. He'll think I'm trying to seduce him. And that's the last thing I want to do . . . . for now. But then my bun will fall out when I'm asleep anyway.

There's a sudden knock on the door and it scares me. "You okay in there?" Kai asked me.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I said.

I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun and I take a deep breath. I walk back into the room and Kai's sitting on his bed. Kai looks up at me and his eyes widen. "Woah." He said quietly.

"What?" I said scared.

"Nothing. Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Tiana? Because if you are, it's working." He said with a seductive smirk.

I blush at his comment and place my dress in the chair, next to my heels. Kai's still looking at me and I stand beside his bed awkwardly.

"Come sit with me." Kai whispered.

"Okay." I said shyly as I put some hair behind my ear. I sit down beside Kai, but I'm like on the other side of the bed, several feet away from him.

"Tiana, I don't bite." Kai said as he slid over to me.

"Sorry." I said as I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kai asked me.

"Because we probably shouldn't be alone right now. And---"

"And?"

I look at Kai and he's looking at me waiting to continue my statement, but I don't know what else to say.

"I should go." I said as I stood up and grabbed my clothes.

"Tiana," Kai said as he grabbed my wrist.

I turn to look at Kai and he releases his grip on my wrist. "I get it. We really shouldn't be alone, especially with our current situation. It scares you, which is understandable, and I should be a little more aware of everything. But this pull, no this attraction I have towards you seems to be getting stronger. Don't you feel that connection between us?"

"Yeah. I feel it. It can be very overwhelming sometimes. But I wouldn't say it's a connection. It's more like---"

"Sexual tension?" He interrupted.

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Our bond is something that I can't even explain. I hadn't seen you in a few days and now since we're together again, I just want to cherish every moment I have with you." Kai said.

"I understand what you're saying and I have the same feelings, it's just---I can't explain it." I blushed.

Kai smiles a small smile and rests his forehead against my own. "I'm not gonna lie to you Tiana. I want you. And with you wearing my shirt, just isn't helping." He said huskily.

I feel my cheeks heat up even more and I look down at my feet. I feel Kai take my dress out of my hands as well as my heels and he throws them to the side. Next thing I know, I'm swooped off the floor and I'm in Kai's arms. He carries me over to his bed and he sets me down.

My back is against the headrest, and a few pillows and Kai is sitting beside me. He suddenly leans in and gets close enough to my ear that I could feel the warmth of his body radiating towards me. My heart is beating so fast, it could possibly burst at any moment.

"Can I kiss you?" Kai whispered seductively in my ear. I don't have the will to speak, but I nod my head once and Kai leans in. He kisses behind my ear, which sends shivers down my spine and he slowly makes his way down towards my neck.

He stops at my collarbone and looks at me. Kai gently puts his hand behind my head, so he had a better angle when he leans in to kiss me. Kai leans in and he kisses me, slowly, but in a passionate way. My heart is beating so fast that it could possible fly out of my chest. I pull away and Kai's looking at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I just need a second."

"Am I going too fast for you?" He asked.

"A little bit, yeah." I admitted.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away." He said as he pulled away, but sat by my side.

"I see." I said. We sit in silence for a moment and I lie down on my back. "Kai, I'm not gonna lie to you, I want to take that next step with you. It's just, I have my anxiety issues and I don't know how to deal with everything." I admitted.

"I guess I didn't think about that. So, I'm guessing that you need time?"

"Not really, but I guess some sort of warning that way, I know what to expect."

"That makes sense. Do you want to just cuddle?" Kai said shyly.

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Do you want to make out, if we're feeling it?" He said not exactly meeting my eyes.

"Yeah. I would like that." I said quietly.

"Cool." Kai glances at his clock and sees what time it is. "It's pretty late. Let's lie down. We'll fall asleep when the time comes."

"You're right." I get under the covers and Kai does the same. We lie under the covers in silence, until Kai speaks up.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"When you walked down the aisle---"

"Yeah?"

Kai turned and looked at me. "When Nalani and Kris were up there saying their vows, I didn't see them. I saw you and I." He admitted.

"You did?" I whispered.

"Yeah. That's why when you asked me, why I was staring at you, I was imagining our own ceremony. I didn't want to freak you out, if I said it with everyone else around." He explained.

"Since we're being honest, we need to talk about winter break." I said.

"What about it?" Kai said in a confused manner.

"I'm going home for break. And I won't be back until Spring semester. I can try to visit every now and again, but---"

"Tiana, even though we're going to be miles apart, we'll find a way. We go back home for break and maybe, you could come with us."

My heart stops and I'm looking at Kai, wide eyed. "Seriously?" I said in denial.

"Yeah. Nalani's coming and Alice was going to come, but her family won't let her come this break, but summer break is more possible. I know you're going on your cruise, but maybe afterward, you could stay for a week?"

"Go to South Korea? For a week?"

"Yeah."

"Kai, I'd love to come with you, but it's so last minute. Plus, I'm pretty sure my parents would say no." I said honestly.

"What about during the summer?" He asked.

"I don't see a problem going during the summer. Plus, I could be there longer, instead of one week."

"That is true." Kai agreed.

I turn over, so I was lying on my side and I was facing Kai. Kai is gazing at me and he raises his hand, so he could caress my face. "Come here." He whispered. I move closer to Kai and I'm resting my head in his chest. Kai wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"Look at me." He whispered.

I look up at Kai and he's looking down at me. "I love you." Kai said.

"I love you." I said back to him.

Kai leans down and kisses me. Kai caresses my cheek and deepens the kiss. I rest my hand on his bare chest and I feel his other hand lower towards my butt. "Are you wearing spanks?" Kai asked when he pulled away.

"Yeah, why?"

"Take them off." He demanded.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? We can't have a little fun?" He smirked.

"I mean I want to, but I don't think tonight would be the best time to be 'having a little fun.'"

"I won't touch you, if you're uncomfortable."

"But I kind of want you to." I said shyly.

"I won't rush you, if aren't ready to do anything."

"And I appreciate that. You can get pretty handsy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai smirked.

"You're friendly in the touching department." I sassed.

"Like you aren't touchy feely when we're making out." Kai chuckled.

"I'm not like you though." I smirked.

"You wanna go?" Kai said as he held his hands out like he was challenging me.

"No."

"I think you do."

"No. I don't."

Kai pins me down on the bed and he's hovering above me. "Are you sure?" He asked one last time.

"I'm positive."

"You're no fun."

"I am fun. I'm just tired. And I thought you wanted to cuddle?"

"I do."

"Well then, you aren't doing a good job."

"Are you challenging me?" Kai smirked.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." I smirked.

"You're just begging to be tickled."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Kai said as he starts tickling me and I start laughing hysterically.

"Kai, stop! We're gonna wake up the entire estate!" I cackled.

Kai stops tickling me and he looks down at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"If they knew you were here, they'd take you from me." Kai said suddenly.

"Kai, I'm not going anywhere. What made you say that?"

"I just don't want to lose you since we got so close."

"Kai,"

"Forget I said anything."

"Kai, I'm going to be with you, no matter what. I'm your mate and nothing or no one is going to change that."

"It's nice to hear you say that." Kai smiled.

Kai leans down and he kisses me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said with a smile. Kai kisses me one more time and he lies down beside me.

"We better get some sleep." He whispered.

"Okay." I rest my head against Kai's bare chest and he holds me close.

"Good night, my princess."

"Good night, my sweet prince."

/ / / / / / / / / / 

The next day, I woke up a little disoriented. It's still dark in the room and I see Kai's blonde hair peaking out of the covers. I get out of Kai's embrace and go into the bathroom. I do my business and as I'm washing my hands, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning," I said.

"How did my princess sleep last night?" He said in a raspy, seductive voice.

"I slept all right. How about you?" 

"I slept well. Are you going to come back to bed?" He asked me.

"I need to get ready." 

"Oh come on. Please?"

"Maybe later, when we don't have things to do. Aren't we doing like activities today?" I asked. 

"Don't remind me. I mean they're going to be fun, but I'd rather stay in bed and cuddle with you." Kai said as he pulled closer, so my back was against his chest. I turn around and look up at him. 

"We can be alone later today."

"You promise?" He said with a pout on his face. 

I leaned up and kissed him, briefly and said, "I promise. I'll see you downstairs." I pull away from Kai and I head out of his room to my room, so I could get ready. As I get ready for the day, I replay last night in my head. It was nice, a little romantic, but still innocent in a way. At some point, it's not going to be like that anymore.

It's going to be passionate, probably ten times more intense and it makes me nervous a little but. Am I ready for something like that?


	30. Chapter 30

After I got ready, I head downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Nalani said as she grabbed some orange juice.

"Good morning." I said as I sat down beside Baekhyun.

"Did you have a good night last night? You disappeared after the reception." Baekhyun smirked.

"Why are you nosy? Did you have a good night Baekhyun?"

"In fact, I did have a good night. Thank you for asking." He grinned.

"God, you're an ass." I said as I grabbed a plate of scrambled eggs. I grab the plate of bacon and someone sits down beside. I look over and see Kai. "Hi." "Hi." I said shyly.

We all eat in comfortable silence with a few conversations throughout the breakfast.

"All right everyone, we have some fun activities to do today. So, let's get ready for the day and head out." Nalani said as he picked up her plate and we all started cleaning up. I head upstairs and finish getting ready for the day. We all head outside and we all step inside to a bus.

I sit down by the window and Kai goes to sit beside me, until Baekhyun slid next to me. "You don't mind that I sit by your girlfriend, do you?" Baekhyun smirked.

"I guess not." Kai growled and he sits on the other side of Baekhyun, by Kyungsoo.

"So, why are you being so nosy and clingy today?" I asked him.

"I can't hang out with you? I thought we were friends?"

"We are, but---whatever."

"I actually sat by you because I wanted to ask if you wanted to be teammates for some of the activities."

"Oh? I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Hopefully Kai doesn't mind." I said worriedly.

I continue looking out the window and I see that the bus stops at a activity center that had laser tag, go karting, and miniature golf. We all get off the bus and walk inside.

"All right everyone, we'll first be playing laser tag. We'll have two teams. We already have the teams picked. Team Red is Alice, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tiana, Chen, Xiumin, Lay and Myself. Team Blue is Kris, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Chanyeol, Luhan, and Suho. Even though it's not even numbers, we're still going to have fun, ok?" Nalani explained.

We walk inside the laser tag arena, get our gear and sat on our respective sides, so we could hear the instructions on how to play the game. I already knew how to play, so I was ready to blow Team Blue out of the water. And I have an advantage, since I'm short.

The doors open to the arena, and I head out on my own. Even though we're on teams, it's still every man for himself. Or in my case, herself. I reach a dead end, but find another path when I see Tao. "Sehun? Where'd you go?" He whispered loudly. I shoot his back and his armor makes noise.

"Who's there?" He said as he turned around, but I had already ran away. I walk up a ramp and see Sehun looking all over the place. He turns around and I shoot his chest. "Hey! Come back here Tiana!" He says as he starts to chase after me. As I'm speed walking, since we can't run during laser tag, I see Kai.

I take a sharp turn and make it to my team's base. Kyungsoo and Xiumin were up here shooting people from above. "Did you get anybody?" Kyungsoo asked me. "I got Sehun and Tao. Too easy."

"Really?" Xiumin said with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Mind if I join you guys, until I feel safe enough to go back down?"

"Be my guest." Kyungsoo said. I got a lot people from above. It's a lot easier to get points this way. Baekhyun came and joined us, then he and I went back into the battlefield with everyone else.

"You have a lot of points, Tiana. What's your secret?" Baekhyun asked me.

"Don't get caught."

"You make it sound so easy."

"And where are you two going?" Baekhyun and I turned around and we see Kai. Kai has his gun pointed at us and mine is ready to shoot back, if necessary.

"Are you going to shoot us? You know it isn't even fair. Two against one. We'll let you leave now, to save yourself from embarrassment." Baekhyun threatened.

Kai points his laser gun at Baekhyun and shoots him twice, all while walking towards me and taking me away from Baekhyun. "Kai, we aren't on the same team. Let me go." I said as I tried to get out of his grip.

I shoot his back and break free and run away from him. I'm then suddenly in someone's arms. I look up and see Chanyeol. "Got ya." He said with a smile. "Chanyeol, let me go."

"Kai, I got her." He said and Kai goes back around the corner. "Good. Take her to our base." Chanyeol picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to their base. I need to get out of this situation. I wish I could call someone for help.

"Going somewhere?" Chanyeol stops and I see Chen, Lay, and Alice surrounding him. "How about you put our fellow teammate down, hmm?" Lay said.

"Not a chance." Chanyeol said.

"Chanyeol put me down, please." I begged.

"I was given orders to take Tiana to our base." Chanyeol said.

"Why? The game is almost over?" Chen said.

"Oh? Well in that case, I'll put her down." Chanyeol puts me down and I immediately shoot him. Chen and Lay grab his arms and we take Chanyeol back to our base.

"That was too easy. You're way too gullible Chanyeol." Chen said as he made Chanyeol sit down and we were keeping an eye on him. We then see Baekhyun coming into our base and he spots me.

"I thought he captured you?" He asked.

"I had some help."

"Clearly. Where you guys when Kai shot me and took Tiana from me?" He asked.

"We were already planning to stop Chanyeol. Sorry, man." Lay apologized.

"It's no trouble. The game is almost over anyway." Baekhyun sighed.

Another five minutes had gone by and the game was over. We leave the battle arena and check out our scores. I had the highest score out of everyone. I told you that I was going to kick ass.

"Damn Tiana. How'd you get all those points?" Chen whined.

"A lot of shooting video games, and playing laser tag a lot back home."

"Geez. You're like a freak of nature." Kris said as Nalani slaps his chest.

"I guess even if we kidnapped you, it really wouldn't have made a difference." Chanyeol said.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm thirsty." I said as I walked to the snack bar and I don't hear much movement behind me.

"That's some girl you got there, Kai." Baekhyun whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh I know, but she's not some girl." Kai said.

We all take a break and I'm looking out the window as I take a swig of water. "Can I join you?" I heard a voice say. I turn around and look up to see Kai.

"Yeah. I'd love some company." I said honestly.

Kai sits across from me and traps my legs inside his. "You kicked ass in laser tag." Kai said.

"Thanks. I guess I needed someway to get my inside emotions out." Kai leans towards me and I pull away. "Kai. We're in public." I blushed.

"I don't care. Come here." He said as he took my hand and pulled me closer. "I love you." Kai said as he rubbed the back of my hand.

"I love you." I said back to him.

Kai smiles and caresses my cheek. "Can I ask you something?"He said as he looked at me.

"Yeah, sure."

"When we're alone, could you call me by my actual name?"

"Would you rather I'd call you by your actual name all the time?"

"I don't know. I know I said before that I didn't care, but now I think I want you to."

"Well, if you want me to, I'll do it." I smiled.

"Cool, but for now can you just call me that when we're alone?"

"Sure." I said with a small smile.

"Hey, lovebirds! We're going to the go-karting track, are you coming or not?" Chen yelled.

"We're coming." I said to him. I turn back to Kai and looked at him.

"You ready, Jongin?" I smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kai---I mean Jongin said as we both stood up and caught up with everyone else. We all get to the track and I noticed that the track looks pretty real. It looked like the typical race track you'd see at a actual professional race.

"Is everybody racing?" Nalani asked.

"Yes!" Most of us said.

"Tiana? Are you racing?" Nalani asked me.

"I think I'll sit this one out." I said.

"Okay. You'll watch us, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Kai asked.

"No. I'm fine. Go have fun." I said with a small smile.

"I want to have fun with you."

"Kai, it's okay. We'll have fun together at the miniature golf course."

"Okay. Cheer for me, okay?"

"Of course." I smiled. Kai kisses my forehead and he joins the rest of the group. I stand by the side of the track, so I could see everyone racing. "Tiana!" I look over to where my name was being called and I see Kai waving at me.

I wave back and blow a kiss to him. He puts his helmet on and gets into the go-kart. The guys line up and before I knew it, the race started. It was kind of hard to tell which one was Kai, until the very end when I saw one car drive up next to me, by the wall. Kai takes off his helmet and he's drenched in sweat. As gross as it was, he still looked gorgeous.

"Did you see me?" He said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I did. I got confused for a little while to figure out which one was you."

"Hey! Number 25, you need to park your go-kart!" The attendant said.

"I'll be right here when you come back." I said.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Kai drove his go-kart over to the rest of the go-karts and then made his way over back over to me.

"Let's go get you some water." I said.

"Okay." Kai took my hand and we walked to the snack bar.

"Do you really want to play miniature golf?" Kai asked me.

"I do, since I didn't race."

"Okay. After that, we can go home, and be alone. I'm still irritated that Baekhyun sat next to you on the bus and not me." Kai growled.

"It was a ten minute ride." I giggled.

"Still though. You're mine." Kai said as he hugged my arm.

"Someone's clingy." 

"I need to make sure he knows that we're together."

"We're just friends, Jongin. No one is going to get in between us." I reassured him.

"I know. Sorry, I think my wolf side is getting territorial." Kai admitted. 

"It's okay. Let's go play miniature golf."

Kai and I walk inside the miniature golf course and it was glow in the dark themed. We grab our puts and our golf balls and start our game. "Do you want to keep score?" I asked him.

"Nah. It's too much. But we'll still play by the rules."

"That seems fair." 

"All right then. Ladies first," Kai smirked.

I put my ball on the tee and I hit a hole in one. "Are you kidding me? We just started." Kai yelled. 

"Relax. That was just luck. Your turn."

Kai goes up to put and it takes him two tries to get the ball into the hole. 

"Why do you have a feeling that you're going to beat me?" Kai asked me.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?" I smirked. 

"You're on." Kai smirked back at me. 

Kai and I were going back and forth at each individual hole. I liked that we could have competition, but still have fun at the same time. We get to the last of the holes and we start goofing off a little bit, but not drawing too much attention to ourselves. Since we weren't keeping score, we decided that the game was a draw.

"That was fun." I said as I put my put away.

"I agree. It was more fun, since we didn't have everyone looking over our shoulder." 

"Yeah. That's true." 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kai asked me.

"I don't know if we can."

"Tiana, you're leaving tomorrow. I need some alone time with you before you leave."

"You're right, but we should tell someone that we're leaving to do other things. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time I snuck out with you." I frowned. 

"Oh yeah. Okay, let's go tell someone." 

Kai and I waited around until we saw Alice, Luhan, and Xiumin leaving the go-karting. We told them that we were going to head out and we'd see them back at the estate later. Kai and I catch a taxi and take it back to the estate, so Kai could get his car.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Just somewhere we can be alone." 

Kai and I drive around the area until we reach a river. Since it's cold out, there wasn't any people around. Kai and I get out of the car and walk towards the river. "Look there's a path that goes around to the other side." I pointed out.

"You want to go on a walk?" 

"Yeah." Kai takes my hand and intertwines our fingers. We start walking in comfortable silence until Kai speaks up and says, "I wish you were going to South Korea with us."

"Me too, but it's okay. There's always summer time." 

"What am I going to do without you by my side for three weeks?" 

"We can always video chat. And texting is still a thing."

"I know, but no physical contact with you will be really hard for me."

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm going to miss cuddling with you." I admitted.

"I'm going to miss kissing you." Kai said as he stopped walking. I turn to look at him and he's looking down at me. "I love you." He said to me. 

"I love you, too." 

Kai smiles and brings my hand up, so he could kiss my knuckles. "Let's go back to the estate." He said.

"Okay." Kai and I walked back to the car and made our way back to the estate. The van had not returned from the activities center yet, so we pretty much had the estate to ourselves. I head to my room and pack up my things, that when we I left the next day, I just had to walk out the door. As I'm packing up my last thing, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

I look over my shoulder and see Kai behind me. "Hi." "Hi." Kai chuckles. Kai lets me go and he looks around the room. "So, this is what your room looks like." He says.

"Yup." I said as I zipped up my bag and placed it against the wall. I sit down on my bed and Kai walks to the door and shuts it. 

"Why did you shut the door?" I asked. 

"Just in case." "Just in case, what?"

"Just in case no one walks in on us." "Oh." I blushed. 

"Tiana," "Hmm?" 

"I want to try something with you, if that's okay." 

"What do you want to try?" 

"I don't want to spoil the surprise. Can I try it?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Little did I know what I was getting myself into and that it also changed Kai and I's relationship.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> Panic attack is in this chapter and I would suggest skipping to the sentence that starts at:
> 
> "Tiana, it's okay. I won't hurt you." she whispered.

"What did you want to try?" I asked Kai.

"You'll have to trust me with this, okay?" He said cautiously.

"I trust you, but I need some sort of idea of what you're doing." I explained.

"It's intimate, if that's what you wanted to know." Kai blurted out.

"It is?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't do it."

"But you already asked me and I said it was okay, so I should keep my word. And you did ask for permission."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not gonna lie Tiana, I'm nervous about doing this. I don't want to scare you away."

"I understand."

"For right now, can we just make out until I feel confident enough to do it?"

"Yeah. That's fine." Kai moves beside me and then leans in to kiss me. I meet him halfway and I feel Kai wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer. I am then lying down on my back and Kai is hovering above me. He's looking down at me and I'm looking up at him. He intertwines our fingers together and he leans down to kiss me once more.

Kai goes from my lips to my neck and slowly makes his way down towards my chest. He stops when he reaches the neckline of my sweater. He looks directly into my eyes and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Jongin," I whispered.

"Yes princess?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, if you're sure."

"I'm nervous."

"Do you trust me?" He asked me.

"I do trust you."

Kai gives me a brief kiss and gazes into my eyes. I look into Kai's eyes and I see so much love in them.

"Tiana," Kai whispers.

I look up at Kai and he has a small, genuine smile on his face. "I love you." He says as he caresses my cheek and I lean into his touch.

"He doesn't love you." A voice suddenly said.

'What?' I thought to myself.

"Why would he love someone like you?" The voice continued.

"You're wrong." I whispered.

"Who's wrong?" Kai asked me confused.

"Do you see the way he looks at you? He looks at you through pity."

"You're lying!" I screamed as I sat up in bed and held my head in my hands.

"Tiana, what's wrong? Who are you talking to?" Kai said trying to talk to me.

"You don't deserve to be with him. He's way out of your league." The voice taunted.

"Stop it!" I screamed as tears started to form and I curl myself into a ball.

"Do you really think someone like Kai could ever like someone like you? You're literally NOTHING, compared to him. Why don't you just disappear. No one likes you anyway."

"That's not true." I cried.

"You're so naive. Just die already." The voice finished.

I suddenly scream and feel like everything is on fire. My heart is beating way out of control, I feel like the world is being sucked in and it's hard for me to breathe. I hear voices around me and I'm suddenly sitting up and Nalani is in front of me.

"Tiana, look at me." She said in a quiet voice.

My eyes shift throughout the room. Kai is still beside me, Nalani in front of me, Kris is standing beside Nalani, Suho is beside Kai, and Baekhyun is on my other side.

I scramble myself backwards so my back is against the headrest and Nalani carefully holds my hand.

"Tiana, it's okay. I won't hurt you." she whispered.

I snatch my hand away from Nalani and shake my head. "Stay away." I whisper.

"Tiana, it's okay." I heard a voice say and I realize it's Baekhyun's. He gently takes my hand and looks into my eyes. "Can you take some deep breaths for me?" He asked me.

I shake my head and he intertwines our fingers. "I'll do them with you, okay?" He said reassuringly.

"Look at me," He started. "Breathe in," He demonstrated and I started to follow him. "Breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out." My heart beat starts to slow down and I start to get a little sleepy. I continue to hold Baekhyun's hand and had somehow ended up in his lap, with my head in his chest.

"I'm going to call her mom." Nalani whispered.

"Baekhyun, can you stay with her?" Suho asked.

"If it's okay with Kai, I'll stay." Baekhyun answered.

"You can stay with her. I'll be outside." Kai said suddenly as he got up and headed out of the room.

"Poor guy. He always helps when she has an attack." Suho said.

"That's the worst I've seen it." Nalani said.

"Really?" Kris said astonished.

"Yeah. And she's never pulled away from me before. That was new."

"You did a good job, nonetheless." Kris said with a small smile.

"Let's go outside. Keep an eye on her, Baekhyun." Suho said.

"I will." He whispered.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"Is Tiana all right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. She had a nasty panic attack. Oh, her mom is calling me. Hi, Mrs. Noble. I'm good, and yourself? That's good. Tiana, had a really bad panic attack. I don't know, I wasn't with her. Yes, she was with Kai. Kai, her boyfriend. Yeah, she has a boyfriend. He treats her well. Yeah, he's right here."

Nalani hands the phone over to Kai and Kai takes it without hesitation.

"Hi, Mrs. Noble. . . Yeah, we were hanging out and suddenly she started yelling to herself. . . . Yeah, someone's watching her right now. He was able to calm her down. . . Yes, I've calmed her down before, but this was something I'd never seen before. She said she'd come home tomorrow. . . . Yes, I'll tell her. . . . It was no trouble, I care about her. . . . I look forward to meeting you as well. I'll give the phone back to Nalani. Take care."

Kai hands the phone back over to Nalani and Nalani finishes the conversation with Tiana's mom.

"Well?" Chen asked.

"Tiana is going home tomorrow. Her mom is going to come get her." Nalani explained.

"Her mom told me that Tiana should call her whenever she's ready to talk." Kai added.

"Poor Tiana," Chanyeol frowned.

"I'd never seen her look so scared before. I didn't know what to do." Kai admits.

"It's okay. You did what you could." Kyungsoo said.

"You said that she was yelling to herself?" Xiumin asked.

"Yeah. I guess there were voices in her head telling her negative things."

"Does she have schizophrenia?" Suho asked.

"No. Not that I know of. She would have told me. I think something must of triggered her anxiety and just made it overload causing the voices in her head." Nalani explained.

"What were you two doing before she started yelling at herself?" Lay asked Kai.

"We were going to be intimate. I asked for her permission it was okay and she said yes. She looked uneasy, so I didn't push. Suddenly, she was talking to herself and she sat up and grabbed her head and said, 'you're lying' and 'stop it.' I can only imagine what those voices were saying. It literally broke me seeing her like that." Kai explained.

"For now, let's just give her some time to get herself together." Suho said.

/ / / / / / / / / /

I woke up in someone's chest. My hand was intertwined with theirs and I hear light humming coming from the source. I look up and see Baekhyun, lightly caressing my hair when he finally looks down at me and smiles a small smile.

"Hi, sleepyhead."

"Hi." I said quietly.

"You all right?" He asked me.

I nod my head and look around the room. "Where's Jongin?" I asked quietly.

"He's outside. Would you like to see him?" Baekhyun asked me.

I nod my head and Baekhyun takes out his phone and texts him. A few seconds later, there's a knock on the door. The door opens and there's Kai.

"May I come in?" He asked me. I nod my head and Kai walks inside and shuts the door behind him. He walks to the bed and stands beside it.

"May I sit beside you?" He asked me.

I nod my head and Kai sits down beside me. "Baekhyun, you're a lifesaver." Kai said.

"Don't thank me just yet. What did her mom say?" He asked.

"She wants to talk to her. And she's coming to get her tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Can we call your mom?" Baekhyun asked me.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I start to get up, but Baekhyun hold me back.

"Kai, will get your phone."

"Where's your phone, Tiana?"

I point to my jacket and Kai gets up and gets it. He hands me my phone and I dial my mom's number. She answers on the second ring.

"Hi Tiana,"

"Hi mom."

"You okay? Nalani told me you had a really bad panic attack."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Baekhyun was able to calm me down."

"Is Kai with you?" She asked me.

"Yeah. How do you know about Kai?"

"Nalani told me about him and he talked to me himself." She explained.

"Oh." "You have a good catch, Tiana. He cares about you a lot. When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend?" She teased.

"I was going to tell you when I got home. I'm afraid to tell dad."

"You'll tell him when you're ready. I'm coming to get you tomorrow in the morning."

"Okay. I love you, mom."

"I love you too. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay." Then she hung up. "I'm going home tomorrow." I said.

"I know. We're going to take you back to your apartment tonight." Kai said.

"Am I going to be alone?" I asked.

"No. Someone will be with you."

"Okay."

"Do you have a preference of who you want with you?" Baekhyun asked.

"You two and Alice." I said quietly.

"Not Nalani?" Kai asked me.

"I don't want to ruin her weekend. Although, I already have." I frowned.

"You didn't ruin her weekend." Baekhyun said.

"Yeah right. The voice was right, no one likes me anyway." I sobbed.

"Tiana," Kai said as he took my hand and gazed into my eyes.

"Everyone loves you. I love you. Why would you think that?" He said.

"I'm just a naive brat who doesn't deserve any love."

"Tiana, I think of you as my little sister and I adore the hell out of you. So, don't you dare say that you don't deserve any love when you should have all of it." Baekhyun said to me.

"And I'd do anything for you, Tiana. You know that." Kai finished. By now, my tears are flowing down my cheeks and Kai wipes them away.

"I hate to see you so upset Tiana. It hurts my heart." Kai frowned.

"I'm not good enough for you." I whispered.

"Yes you are, Tiana--"

"No, I'm not!" I yelled.

Kai looks at me stunned and reaches out to me. "Tiana,"

"Don't touch me." I threatened.

"Tiana, why are you being like this?"

"Just go away!" I yelled.

"I can't do that, Tiana." Kai growled.

"Then leave me alone!" I snarled. Kai looks at me with wide eyes and Baekhyun is just as shocked.

"Fine." He snarled. Kai gets up and starts walking towards the door.

"Wait," I said quietly and Kai stops.

"Kai, I---"

"Maybe you need to be alone for a while." Kai said and that made my heart stop.

"Jongin," I started but Kai had already left the room. What have I done?


	32. Epilouge

Two weeks had gone by since I had my panic attack and the last time I had spoken to Kai. I pushed him away when all he was trying to do was help. I had never felt that insecure in my life.

I missed Kai, dearly. I missed the kindness he had towards me, the kisses we shared, the moments we had. Life with him seemed so perfect. Why did I let my insecurities get the best of me, pushing the one man I loved away from me? I'm such an idiot.

It was a few hours before I was going to disembark on my cruise to the Bahamas. I wasn't going to see Kai, or the rest of his brothers for another two weeks. I had never felt so empty. Baekhyun, Suho, and Chen had reached out to me, telling me how awful Kai has been, which didn't make me feel any better, but I knew that we both felt horrible about everything.

I was staring at Kai's phone number for the longest time debating whether or not I wanted to text him to wish him Merry Christmas, but I was scared. Then again, it's not like I'm seeing him right now. We're miles away from each other. A text wouldn't be so bad.

Tiana: Hi, Jongin. Um, I just wanted to wish you and your brothers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Have a nice break.

There. That wasn't so bad. Not too long after I sent Kai that text, he sent me one back. Shit.

Jongin: Hi Tiana. Thank you. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too. I'll be sure to tell the guys. I miss you ❤️

He misses me? After all that I said to him?

Jongin: Do you miss me?

Tiana: I do miss you Jongin. A lot.

Jongin: I want to make up with you. When can I do that?

Tiana: Probably not until we come back from break.

Jongin: Then I'll wait. Will you bring me back a souvenir from the Bahamas?

Tiana: Only, if you bring me something back from South Korea.

Jongin: Deal. Have a safe trip. I love you ❤️

Tiana: You have a safe trip as well. I love you too 💗


End file.
